The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
by bobsnormal
Summary: Following the events of The Wind Waker, Link and Tetra heed the King of Red Lions' words and sail deep into the horizon to found the new Hyrule. Little do they know that when they finally arrive, yet another evil plagues this new land.
1. Chapter 1: The Witch Without A Broom

The Legend of Zelda Fanfic 4/1/06

The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass

Prologue

_When Link stabbed the great Ganondorf on the day the sea rose, he knew his fate had been sealed. He knew that by sliding the mythical blade of legend into the body of the Gerudo Thief, he was binding his fate into a knot that could not be loosened. And as the King of Evil's body slowly transformed, no longer human, it occurred to him that the legacy he bore was like no other. For with the Hero's Sword in his hand, and with the Triforce of Courage in his heart, it would always be up to him to destroy evil when it came forth from the darkest corners of the earth. And so when the King of Red Lions bade Link and Tetra farewell, sending them off to find the next Hyrule, it was all too obvious that Link's journey was not yet over. _

Link would never forget that day. He would never forget the look on Ganondorf's face when the Hero's Sword pierced through him -oh the self-pity that flowed through him, the omniscient sense of failure that was evident in every way. How he laughed in irony at his own misfortune. His words, "The wind is blowing," were all too true. That day did not mark the end for Link and his adventures. Rather, it was the turning point, the change of the winds.

Link looked down into the black pools of water as the ship sped by them. It was a cold night, and the winds blew every-which-way. The sea was dark, weathered, and unforgiving. With the winds buffeting it, conjuring violent rapids and ominous waves, it was a pity to see it in such a proud yet defeated state. Something about it reminded Link of the great Ganondorf.

Chapter 1: The Witch Without A Broom

So long had Link's journey been, so long had the seas gone on, refusing to cease their endless monotony. The quiet of the ocean breeze surfeited Link's anxiety, but it only masked his fears, bottling them up to later be released. He would often stare out into the fogy horizon where he could see for miles, only for his eyes to behold what he had already known. Forever the ocean went on. Forever their journey had been.

How long ago had Ganondorf finally been eradicated from their lives? One year? Two? It seemed like an eternity by now. They even doubted occasionally the validity of their quest. The King of Red Lions had left them with a simple message the day Ganondorf had been overthrow: find the next Hyrule. But what if there was no Hyrule to find! What if the only land on the entire planet was buried under the ocean plane!

Such thoughts made Link dreary. He looked up from his haunting daydream to see Tetra, or could she be Zelda? Link no longer knew what to call her. At times she seemed like the old pirate gal he once knew, but then her skin would lighten, and her hair would braid together, and she would be Princess Zelda of Hyrule. In any case, she was the same person inside. Even if her crew was no longer beside her –gone from them like their home- she was who she had always been.

The King of Red Lions was no longer with them, gone with the home they had left behind. His boat was the last remnant of his existence, but it was only a pretense, a shell with nothing within, a mask with no face behind it. They kept his boat on the ship to remember him by, but sometimes they did not need it at all.

"Find the next Hyrule," he would say in Link's mind. "Claim it to be yours. Drive all evil away, and paint the land gold." He would often appear in Link's dreams, only to disappear when his eyes opened.

"Look!" Tetra shrieked, pointing out into the fog. "Land. I see land." As they drifted closer to the sandy shores, the mass they had seen farther out to sea began to take shape. Indeed they saw solid earth, but the land was not large enough to bring forth a new home for Link and Tetra. It was an island, no larger than a small town, a forest within.

Link and Tetra landed briefly, only to restock on freshwater, and to find edible food if possible. Link looked into the gloomy forest as he refilled his canteen. Suddenly something appeared. Glowing dots illuminated the forest until the entire sky was lit. They swarmed forth and rushed up to Link. The light blinded him, and he dropped his canteen, the liquid spilling across the ground. One of them touched him, and Link fell to the floor, his back dampened in the water he had spilled.

He looked up one last time to see a dark face towering over him. A woman, not Tetra, gleamed down to him, a dark smile across her face. She had a black pointed hat on her head, casting a shadow across her face. Her clothes were tarnished and worn, as were her boots. The glowing balls, as Link now saw, were Fairies. They crowded around the woman in unparalleled fear. She pointed a finger upward, and a few of them forced Link to his feet. She extended one wrinkled, bony hand forward, but Link refused to take it. She smiled.

"Welcome, traveler. My name is Maple, the witch without a broom," she forced Link to shake her hand, leaving a greasy mark on his palm, "and these Fairies are my slaves."


	2. Chapter 2: Past Recollections

Chapter 2: Past Recollections

Maple no longer remembered when she was young. She recalled shady events through the ambiguous lens she now looked through, but it was not enough to sustain what she knew was missing. Though she was not aware of it, it was her parents' deaths that frayed her memory. It was those creatures, those ghouls, as she called them, that killed them. When they came, the night had turned silent, and the air had turned to ice. And when they left, her life had never been the same.

She came to the island searching for something that she knew was already gone. But by the time she realized this, her broom had snapped in half, and she had no way to return home. She found the Fairies, those fragile, delicate creatures. How easy it was to break them, to exert force over them. What gave them the right to live happy lives while hers was left in agony? They were the weak ones; she was strong. Why was she to suffer while they prospered?

And when the others came, she knew that the veil of a life she was living was coming to an end. She disguised her fear with confidence and audacity, but sooner or later her wound would be uncovered.

"Who-who are you?" repeated Link, too surprised at the sight of anyone in so long to say more.

"I've already told you," she answered. "I am Maple, the witch without a broom."

"What do you want?" asked Link. He could see she held a wand in her hand, and knowing what dangers it could cause, he was on guard.

"Why should I want anything?" answered the witch. "I was perfectly happy here with my slaves before you showed up."

"Slaves?"

Tetra appeared behind Link. Surprised by the appearance of the witch, and by the weapon in her hand, she drew a knife.

The witch took notice of Tetra, and how quickly she went for her weapon. Maple immediately noticed the way she looked at Link, the undying loyalty for him that shadowed her every move. They reminded Maple of those she had left behind, the ambiguous past that was taken from her. Hate filled the witch. So much hate.

"I see you have an accomplice," she said curtly. And without warning, with one flick of the wrist, a dark wisp of energy was released from her wand. Link saw the magic as it fell past him, and he knew where it was aimed. Before Tetra had the chance to defend herself, the magic enveloped her body and consumed her. Like a rug it wrapped around her, tainting her body in black. And when the magic left her, there was little left. She fell to the ground, and before her eyes eased into unconsciousness, she took one last look at Maple, the witch without a broom. She was laughing maniacally now, her slaves raising her into the air like a platform. Tetra could sense that anger and aggression flowed through Maple almost as profusely as the magic through her.

So much hate.


	3. Chapter 3: Loved and Lost

Chapter 3: Loved and Lost

Link stood exasperated, his fists clenched, his body shaking erratically. Indeed he saw Tetra on the ground, enshrouded in a black poison, but it took time before his mind could register the tragedy, and before he could grip his sword.

Why had Maple been so quick to act? Link thought. We did not wish to harm her.

But one look at Tetra told Link that Maple's act could not be ignored. A powerful magic had usurped Tetra's body, Link knew. The air itself seemed to teem with its existence, polluting more than just her body.

Link attacked with his sword forcing down unto Maple, wishing to end the battle quickly and swiftly. But Maple moved to the side at the last second, her skills matching his. She raised her wand to do to Link what she had done to the other, but suddenly a new force sent it flying out of her hands.

_The Fairies._

Without her weapon to protect her, Maple was nothing. Link charged once again, and this time he was able to make contact. His sword sliced through her robe, digging into her shoulder. It wasn't a huge blow, but the wound was enough to leave the witch staggering.

Link did not wish to finish her off. He had seen enough blood since the days of Ganondorf to pursue for more, and so used this opportunity to flee. He grabbed Tetra, her discolored body giving off a faint but present glow, and made his way to the ship. Upon entering, he immediately lifted the anchor and prepared to sail. As the vessel began to drift away, picking up speed, Link saw the night glow brighter as the Fairies hovered in the skies.

"Please," one of them begged. "Take us with you. We do not wish to remain here."

Link's head swerved from Maple on the island, beginning to recover, to the forlorn faces of the Fairies on the ship. He said nothing, but his verdict was clear. As the wind took hold of the ship, sending it back to sea, the Fairies were permitted to house themselves on the upper deck. They thanked Link a thousand times for his valiant deed, but the taciturn hero was preoccupied with other matters.

On the lower deck, where little moonlight could reach, Link placed Tetra under the covers of the bed. He touched her face, and surprised himself by allowing tears to escape him. I must help her, Link thought. She must be saved. No matter what.

As the ship drifted across the dank waters of the ocean, a foreign body lifted herself from the sea, the water dripping from her clothes black from the lack of moonlight. She rested a moment, tending to her wound, contemplating her next move. She heard the sobbing of a boy, and knew that she had made the right choice. She had found her way off of the island, despite her broken broom.

Maple smiled. "The day will come that I avenge those of whom I have lost. This pitiful fool is merely the means to my destiny. If he must be slain to reach what I am promised, what is rightfully mine, then so be it."


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn of a New Day

Chapter 4: Dawn of a New Day.

Below the murkiest waters of the ocean, Hyrule slept. Link stood in an elegant hallway, pictures of the royal family cluttering the halls. The floors were ruby red, hugging the floors from wall to wall. Gold trimmings on the carpet and wall sculptures crafted into the walls gave the hallway a refined, ornate look. Link stepped through the cavernous halls, soaking it all in. He took his steps slowly, eyeing the paintings of the royal family as he walked past them, their lineage growing newer and newer by each step. The last portrait was of Princess Zelda –not Tetra, of whom Link traveled with, but the Princess Zelda of a thousand years ago, when Hyrule flooded. At the end of the hall, in a throne, sat the King of Red Lions.

"Hello again, Link," said he. "We have not seen each other in so long." His eyes looked sad and broken; they had seen so much. His face was worn, his cheeks stern and unmoving. His beard hung down from his face like a veil to his fragile body.

"How am I here?" the Hero of Wind asked, puzzled. "What happened?"

The King ignored his questions. "Though Ganondorf sleeps, there is another evil that runs ramped in this world. Did you really think your journey was over, Link? It has just begun."

Link ignored the fact that he was in Hyrule again for a moment, listening to the King's words. "What am I to do?" he asked.

"When you reach your destination," began the King, "find the Oracle. She will know how your journey ends; she will know what you must do to reach your destiny. Beware, Link. You may have had the power to trap the King of Evil in stone, but as you are now, you are weaker. Though the Triforce of Courage is still yours, the Sword of Evil's Bane remains trapped within Ganondorf. You must overcome this disability. I am counting on you, Link. A great evil has overtaken a new land. Eliminate the evil and claim the land to be yours. Then peace can finally be reached."

Link tried to take a step closer to the King, but found that the long corridor was stretching, and as he started to run towards him, he was only going farther away. Finally, the world turned blurry, and Link did not feel as if he was running at all anymore; he was floating. The world began to dim, and Link found that he could no longer move. Link heard the King's voice one last time before he sank into oblivion: "Did you really think it would end like this? The winds are changing once again, Link."


	5. Chapter 5: Navi

Chapter 5: Navi

Link woke up instantly, his face covered in sweat, his eyes only able to detect darkness. Link felt the ship sway as the ocean pushed it forward, and he heard the wind as it guided the boat to its destiny. He lifted his head and glimpsed toward the door. A lone light shone through the room.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," said the Fairy.

"It's all right," Link assured. "Can I help you?"

The Fairy looked perturbed, as if she could not find the words to speak. "Link…My name is Navi…I have been on the island nearly all my life, but I have been waiting for you, I know, for even longer. Where I came from, before…the island…the story of the Hero of Time was a cherished one. I was named after the Navi of legend. Have you heard of her?"

"Yes," Link answered. "She guided the Hero of Time through his journey, till the very end."

"Precisely," the Fairy answered. "I don't think you know, but Navi is not a common name for a Fairy, despite its fame. I think that…it is my destiny…to repeat what has happened…to fulfill my name. You are not the Hero of Time, but there is little difference. Whether you control the power of time or wind, it is what you do with that power that defines you. That is why you, Hero of Winds, are going to do great things. I can feel it. You have already told me that you have gone through a long journey, but there is more…so much more."

"How do you know?" asked Link, recalling his dream. "Ganondorf is gone. He is no longer a threat. The Triforce will remain in pieces."

"I know because of the Hero of Time. You two share something I cannot describe. Though a thousand years separate the two of you, you are intertwined; you are one. You truly are the Hero of Time reborn."

"What does that have to do with my journey? The Hero of Time's quest ended. He claimed his peace when Ganondorf fell."

"Ah, but that is not true, Link." Navi smiled. "After Link's adventure was over, and peace took hold, he went on one last journey. He went to find a lost friend, the Fairy that I share my name with. He went to a land called Termina, where he fought yet another evil, saving yet another land."

"So maybe my journey isn't over yet," Link admitted.

"And so you must listen to me," Navi pleaded. "Take me with you. Wherever you will go, I can guide you. Across deserts, over mountains, through forests, it does not matter. I was meant for greater things than this, Link."

The Hero of Winds thought for a moment. Listening to the wind howl outside, he realized that it would be beneficial to have a Fairy by his side. "All right, Navi. You may come with me and Tetra. But only if you realize the danger you may be heading into."

Navi smiled, beaming. "Of course!" There was silence for a moment as Link yawned, yearning to sleep again. He sat up from his bed, wiping his dreary eyes. He rose to Zelda's bed beside him. She seemed so peaceful, her chest moving consistently up and down with each breath. It was like nothing was afflicting her. But her body gave off the markings of something vile, something deadly, and Link was shown her danger. Link quickly looked away, out through the window onto the sea. He saw as the waves crashed against each other, white foam coating the ship as it carved through the sea. But even through the swirling black waters Link could see Tetra, begging him for help, begging him to find a cure for her illness.

Link looked back into the room, his eyes meeting Navi's. She could see that he was hurt.

"The Hero of Time too had someone he loved. It only makes sense that those we cherish are always the ones in danger. You share so much with him, Link. Even today is yet another similarity that binds you and the Hero of Time together."

Link looked up. "What?"

"Well, he went on a long journey to find a lost friend named Navi."

"How does that relate to me?"

"You did so as well. You just weren't aware of it."

* * *

Below the dry comfort of the upper deck, down where water dripped, where the ship's veering turns caused the most turbulence, the witch without a broom schemed. She dared not sit down, for tiny leaks in the cracks of the ships allowed water to penetrate inside. Water now covered the floor –not enough to alarm her, but enough to cause her discomfort. But Maple did not wish to sit. She did not wish to take contentment. Comfort and security were not things she expected, much less accustomed with. She was used to sleeping where no one else dared to walk; she was used to taking the chance no one else dared to contemplate; she was used to drinking the water no one else dared to look at. 

_They are dead._

No, it isn't true. They will come back. They will come back.

Maple turned her head upwards, hearing new voices from above. Water escaped into her boots as the winds continued to thrust the ship onward.

Was that compassion she heard? Was that love? No, these emotions were foreign to her now. Those wraiths, those _ghouls_, stole it from her. Her pride, her love, her promise, all ripped away. And what was she given in return? A path to destruction. A path to witchery and distrust.

Though these people are not the ones who maimed her past, they have attempted to harm her future. Maple saw the way they eyed the Fairies, her slaves. They had taken them aboard the ship. They had abducted them! Maybe they are not as bad as the ghouls, but they are no friends of mine, Maple mused.

_They are dead_. The voice returned.

Maple cuffed her ears, her legs swishing through the shallow water as her back finally hit the wall. But the voice repeated. It echoed. It did not miss a beat in its tune of sorrow. It is eternal.

"How I long to have again that which is lost from me," Maple said, attempting to drown out the ghost with her own voice. "This vessel will be the path to what should be rightfully mine, I know. But the people aboard this place…I don't know yet whether they are friends or enemies."

The voice was too much. Even Maple's attempts to overtake it with illusions and fabricated realities were not enough in the face of the truth. Even the water, even the voice of Link, even the wind, is not nearly enough to take the knife away from her back.

_They are dead. They are dead. They are dead._

Maple fell to the floor, sobbing, her legs now submerged in water, her eyes now covered in tears, drowning her hope.

_And they are not coming back._


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Hyrule

Chapter 6: The Next Hyrule

For three days Link and the Fairies toiled, hoisting and lowering the sails day and night, navigating through the vast and empty sea to reach their destiny. Navi told Link that her home, a large landmass, was not very far away from the island. She told him that if he was looking for the next Hyrule, there was no other place but this. And so Link fought the raging seas, overcoming their merciless wrath, the storms that pounded into the deck, the waves that threatened to overturn the ship. But when those three days ended, the skies opened up, sending beams of light down to warm the ocean. The light paved a way into the sea, forming a golden path for the ship to sail through, leading it to salvation. And so, after years of tireless efforts and dogged persistence, Link had achieved what the King of Red Lions had sent him to do: he had found home.

As the ship crept closer to the landmass in the horizon, features began to distinguish themselves. On the western side of the continent was a desert, devoid of almost everything but sand. To the east was a swamp, murky and dark. Still east of that was a lake, where the excess water poured to the adjoining swamp. Far north was a mountain, jutting out to the skies. And lastly, beside the mountain, slightly to the west, a patch of green and brown served as a forest. Link could see as they docked the ship beside the swamp that this continent was larger than any island where he came from. Even the island of Windfall was dwarfed combined to this titanic giant.

Carrying Tetra's body through the murky swamp was a daunting task. Many times the slimy waters would attempt to overtake Link's body and swallow him where he would be forgotten, but Link proved too strong for the swamp. The Fairies, flying safely above, managed to aid Link, providing him his location, and what lay ahead. Navi was the most beneficial of all, refusing to leave Link's side, doing everything she could to make each one of his steps a less strenuous task.

After many days, Link walked free from the swamp, his face covered in mud, his clothes dirty and tattered, with an army of light, the Fairies, behind him. Immediately he saw that there were people here, living in a small village. Walking through the streets, he could see that it was underdeveloped. Though they garnished the houses with colorful drapes, he could see the jaded decay. Though they cleaned the streets and made them shine, he could see grime that could not easily be scraped free. The people had haunted looks on their faces. They walked as if in a trance, as if they had just found out they were going to die.

But one look at Link lightened their faces. They saw the boy clad in green, a sword strapped behind his back, a Fairy behind him, and they could not help but sigh in awaited bliss. As Link walked through the streets, a mob trailed him, supporting his cause despite their ignorance of its motive.

As Link walked up the steps to a cottage, a place Link was told was the hospital, he looked over his shoulder and into the crowd one last time. At first he merely noticed their cries of happiness, their unending support, but then he saw more. Their ears -they were different, curved. He had seen them before. It was Tetra! When they had journeyed to the old Hyrule below the sea, Tetra's roots took hold of her, transforming her into Princess Zelda. Her skin had lightened, her hair had braided together, and her ears had curved. These people shared this resemblance with Tetra, though traces of this were gone from her now. Confused by this information, Link opened the door and walked inside. Immediately a tall woman, bearing a friendly face and short brown hair, stood before him.

"Hello," she said. Link was silent. "The villagers…they beckon for you." He nodded. She saw Link carrying Tetra, her body limp in his arms. "Oh, let me help you!" She took Tetra from him and put her body on one of the beds in the room. Immediately she wet a rag and began to wipe free the dirt from her body. "My name is Elsa. But traveler," she said, "Who-who are you?"

"I am Link," the boy said listlessly.

Her mouth hung open. "Link…the Hero of Time." She shook her head. "Oh, but that was a thousand years ago…"

"How do you know of the Hero of Time?" Link asked. "I thought that legend was only home to where I come from."

"No," she said, still wiping the dirt from Tetra's body. "That is _our_ legend, passed down from generation to generation from those who were there."

"That isn't possible," Link objected. "My home is far away. How could both of our people have the same legend?"

"I don't know, Link, but I have to say, I'm awfully curious about you. We all seem to be. Just where do you come from? And why are you here? You are the first outsider to arrive here in…many years."

"I came from far away, above the old Hyrule. I have come because I have achieved what I have sought to do, and now I am to find the next Hyrule, bring forth a new home for myself and Tetra."

"I see," she said, wiping Tetra's forehead. "I suppose this is she. Tetra has been harmed, Link. An evil presence consumes her. I can see it. It is possible to cure her, but it will take time." Link nodded. "I hope you know I don't do this for everyone. It's just you showing up here, dressed as the Hero of old, you have left me flabbergasted. It's as if all of the pieces have fallen into place. Everything makes sense now."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Link," she said. "I don't know if you have seen, but a dark presence haunts our lands. It has been here for very long, and we have yet to develop fully as a result. This evil does not covet our people; it does not wish for our hatred, nor our fear. It wants to claim our land from its own. It comes from a place no one thought it existed. And it is growing, Link. Oh how it is growing." She looked up from Tetra's body, her eyes conveying grave sorrow.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You, Link, have been prophesized to wipe us clean, to shun the evil from our land. It is said that a boy clothed in the Hero's clothes would come from a faraway land, carrying with him a wounded maiden. We would tend to her wounds, and in return, he would take away the darkness; he would destroy the ghouls, bring our land to prosperity, and slay the Phantom."


	7. Chapter 7: The Phantom

Chapter 7: The Phantom

Following his meeting with Elsa, Link prepared for his reluctant departure, leaving Tetra in good hands, to search for the person of whom the King had asked him to: the Oracle. Elsa told him that much myth had surrounded the Oracle for many years, and that he could find her in the center of town. Link left Elsa then, but not before saying goodbye to Tetra.

Upon closing the door to Elsa's hospital, a great cry resounded through the town. As Link walked down the steps, Navi over his shoulder, he heard the shrieking and weeping of both men and women as they ran throughout the town in a frenzied chaos.

Suddenly the air turned cold and breathless, and night seemed to come while the sun stayed still in the sky, a hollow, faint yellow ball eclipsed by darkness. The town's shrieks dimmed, though its fear did not. It was as if the world was muffling Link's ears and chilling his body while he stood motionless and unknowing. But then, out of the darkness and shadows, a beast hovered over the land, followed closely by a swarm of dark ghouls. It seemed that these were the ones that conjured to midday darkness. Each covered in tattered cloth, bearing two ominous eyes in a face of black, the ghosts covered the earth, following their leader. Up the streets they moved, paving the way, causing the humans to scatter in trepidation

Link was not afraid. He had defeated foes more powerful and vile than the one that conjured this darkness. It was feasible that this veil of shadows the king of ghosts had made was merely a subterfuge, a way of masking his truth. Link walked down the steps, alone in the streets as the people took cover.

"Stay back," the ghost said to his minions. His voice was deep, coarse, and cavernous, bringing the image of a desolate graveyard to Link's mind. The ghosts then edged behind the streets, covering their perimeter in an ocean of vigilant eyes. The king of ghosts glided forward in the empty street to the only other being within range: Link.

Link was able to see him in the dim light that lingered.

He was not like the ghouls that stalked him. There was a certain identity to him that was hard to describe. He floated like the others, cloaked in the same dirty rags. But while the ghosts contained but two glowing eyes each within their hoods, this one had something different. An entire face was revealed through the hood: two black eyes, as dark and ghastly as the shadows that followed him; a crooked nose hung over his face; his mouth contained two red lips, almost inhuman in color. Arms came free from his cloak, and he held a staff.

"Speak your name," the wraith said. Link was not afraid, but he took precaution when confronting the ghost. He walked a number of steps forward and did not speak, allowing the ghost to see him further. The monster was able to distinguish the boy's visage then. He saw his body cloaked in green, the sword strapped around his back, and the Fairy that hovered over his shoulder. The wraith was not frightened, but for the first time in ages, he quivered slightly. "You are Link." He answered his own question. "I didn't think it was possible. I didn't think she spoke the truth."

"And who are you?" Link asked.

The wraith grinned. "I am the spirit that haunts your nightmares. I am the beast that skulks in your shadow. I am the wound that brings you suffering. I have many names, but you may call me the Phantom, King of the Poes."

"And what do you want from me, Phantom?" Link asked.

"From you I only want your predecessor's power to turn the clock backward; I wish you never came here. The Oracle has said that you will free these people, but I will make sure that is not so. I am merely a messenger, a bringer of what is to come. This land is destined to be ours. I do not wish for these people to fear me, to take cover when I am present. But a burden follows me wherever I go, for death is something that nobody can easily forget. I do the work of those too cowardly to act. I am here to ensure that this land does not go into the wrong hands. You do not think I have heard of you, Link? Your story fills these people's hearts with hope. They think you will slay me as your ancestor has slain the great Ganondorf. But I am unlike him in that I do not live to watch you suffer. I did not come here to watch these people cower in fear. I came to claim what is mine."

"But if you wish to take the land from these people, then how can you expect anything but fear from them? I cannot sit by and watch you hurt them, Phantom. I am still young, but I have grown strong. If you do not leave this place, I will defeat you." Link reached behind his back and unsheathed his sword. In return the Phantom raised his staff and thrust it into the air. A smoky blackness sprayed from the staff, lifting like a cloud and hurtling towards Link. The Hero of Winds jumped to the side, dodging the attack. He ran as fast as he could toward the Phantom. He jumped into the air and raised his sword. But just when he thought he made contact with the Phantom, he looked up to see himself in defeat. The Phantom had caught Link's sword with a bare hand, and now held him up in the air by his weapon.

"Perhaps you were strong once," the Phantom began, "but this sword you hold," the Phantom's eyes veered toward the blade, inspecting its details, "it hinders your efforts. I sense a piece of you is missing. As you are now, you can never defeat me." The Phantom threw Link to the ground, sending ripples of pain through his body. Link lay on the ground, trying to collect himself so he could rise again. "So this is your Hero?" the Phantom taunted, laughing slightly. "Your prophecy is nothing! Your legend is false! Your Hero is a weak fool!"

Link found the strength to rise, once again pointing the blade into the air. He quickly dipped his hand into his pocket and gripped his boomerang. In a swift throw, the boomerang was hurtled into the sky. It made contact with the Phantom before he could react, forcing him to cock back his head in agony. Link, thinking quicky, jumped as high as he could. His blade met the Phantom's body then, creating a red gash in his arm. But as soon as Link struck his blow, the Phantom reacted by thrashing his staff into his body. Link crashed once again to the ground below, but not before a tiny wand fell free from his pockets. The Phantom grasped the wand from the air and inspected it curiously. As Link lay on the ground, he whipped it into the air, hearing the skies play an aesthetic symphony of sounds and sights.

The winds bellowed.

"So this is your power," the Phantom said quietly. "You have wasted it. I will perfect your error." The Phantom once again thrashed the wand into the air, and this time the winds began to twist and turn in all directions. The Phantom pulled back the wand and pushed it forward; from the east, a gale swept forth and picked Link up, crashing his body into the wall of a building. Again and again his body was picked up and torn apart, his life at the mercy of the wind. At last, his mind turned as dark as the skies, and dreariness turned to sleep. The last words he heard were thus:

"I will spare your life for two reasons: first, to prove that the prophecy is a falsehood, and that as you are now you can never succeed; second, you shall live to know of the great power you have given me, for now I control the sway of the skies and the turning of the clouds. I can wake the wind."


	8. Chapter 8: Link's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 8: Link's Worst Nightmare

As Link's mind remained fixed in the world of dreams, he felt that he would not awaken for a long time. It was not as if he were afraid –afraid of what he would see once he awoke, nor that he thought himself too weak and too unprepared to rise and face the Phantom again. It was something else entirely that preventing him from awaking. He remembered everything that happened. He remembered his blunder, allowing the Phantom to claim his most prized possession. Link was tired. He had thought that after all these years, after Ganondorf's destruction and the founding of his next home, he would finally get his rest. Link clung to the sleep that overcame him now, but it would not be enough to sustain him for long. He had so much left to accomplish. So many people were counting on him. As if to remind him, a voice broke through the darkness of Link's sleep, a remnant of the past, a harbinger of what was to come.

"Hello, Link." Because he was asleep, Link could not move. He could not even see, much less know who spoke to him. "What's the matter? You mean you don't recognize me?" The voice chuckled slightly. "Oh, Link. This is just like you, trying to put the past behind you –trying to look only forward. You narrow-minded fool. You will never learn that what is done is never finished. You will never learn that what you turn your back on is always the first to surprise you."

"Who are you?" Link asked, still puzzled.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out?" The voice laughed again. "After all we've been through, after our fates collided and you attempted to get rid of me once and for all, thinking that what is done can never be undone."

"Ganondorf."

"At last you understand. Listen to me Link: I am still trapped within the prison you put upon me, but there are ways of escape. I have been defeated before only to rise years later, and I will do it again. Nothing you people do to me is ever permanent. The Triforce, the holy object you always depend on, ironically promises my inevitable return. And when I do, the first person I will come after is you. I don't care where you are, or what your goal is. I will find you, and I will complete the Triforce. Then and only then will I gain my wish, my revenge. I will be waiting for you, Link. I have always been waiting for you. Now awaken, Link, only to discover that you have been asleep your entire life."

* * *

When Link awoke, the first thing he saw, as bright as the sun, was Tetra, sleeping snugly under the covers of a bed beside his. Her hair was braided together, her skin as light as a pink rose, her ears slanted. Link turned and rose from his bed, his eyes meeting Elsa's. She had sat beside him for hours, waiting anxiously for his eyes to open again. 

"What happened?" Link asked. Elsa smiled, glad that Link had finally awoken.

"You are hurt, Link. We recovered you and brought you here after your battle with the Phantom. He was too strong…too much power…" She trailed off in her words, embarrassed that her previous confidence in Link had been for nothing, and that the prophesized Hero had fallen.

"I remember," Link said, allowing her to stop. "What happened to Tetra? She is different now. When did this happen?"

"Not long after the Phantom left," Elsa answered. "When we brought you here, we noticed the transformation. She looks just like the Princess Zelda of legend now. It startled me at first, but it makes sense in a way. After all, Zelda's blood must run in her veins, for she is the maiden promised to accompany you."

Link nodded, standing up. He immediately felt intense aches about his body. He looked upon himself, noticing the beating he had taken. There were cuts and bruises on his body, caused by the Phantom's merciless thrashing he had given him.

"And what of the Phantom?" Link asked. "What happened to him?"

"After your…fall…the Phantom and his minions, after destroying much of our village, promptly left. He kept saying that we were putting our trust in a false Hero –that you have grown weak as the winds have blown. But do not worry, Link. I know you will find a way to save us. I know that you will defeat the Phantom."

Link sat back down, but then noticed that there was one other presence in the room. He turned around and laid eyes upon a beautiful blonde-haired woman clothed in a red robe.

"Hello Link," she said, her voice warm and alluring. A golden light emanated from her body. "I am Farore, Oracle of Secrets."


	9. Chapter 9: Oracle of Secrets

Chapter 9: Oracle of Secrets

"Oracle of Secrets?" Link asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Link, I am the one the King of Red Lions requested you to seek. I have been waiting for you, Link, and now you have finally arrived." Her eyes a strange shade of white, the Oracle of Secrets glanced from Link to Elsa to Tetra. "Link, would you mind if we took a walk? I must speak with you alone." Link nodded and they got up to leave. "We won't be long," Farore assured Elsa, a bright smile across her face. Elsa nodded, expressionless, her mouth hung open slightly.

"What was wrong with her?" Link asked once they were outside. "Why did she act that way around you?"

"My presence leaves that expression on most, Link." She turned to him. "You are one of the few that actually has courage enough to speak to me while I'm around."

"Why is this so?" asked Link.

"Come now," the Oracle said. "Surely you have noticed there is something different about me. Most do." Link took a good look at her, noticing her unnatural eye color, her blonde hair that seemed to absorb the rays of the sun, her dazzlingly flawless peach skin.

"You say your name is Farore," Link stated. "But you can't be…the Goddess. Can you?"

She smiled, and then sighed in perceived exhaustion. "So much must be explained to you, Link, for although you think you have seen much in the time you've been here, it is but a passing glance in the scheme of things. Yes, I am the Goddess, Farore, the one who created all of the life forms that have inhabited this earth since the beginning of time. I, with my sisters Din and Nayru, created life as you know it, and of course the golden Triforce."

"Why are you here?" Link asked, eager to know more about her, and yet taken aghast by her presence.

"I will be honest with you, Link, because I know you are of noble heart. Years ago, the Sacred Realm, our home after we created the Triforce, was corrupted. The darkness consumed it, transforming it into another place entirely. It had to do with the fate of the Hero of Time, and so it was not our place to intervene. But the corruption within that world was unbearable. I was the first of my sisters to leave and take refuge here; the others are far too stubborn to give in yet, but in time they will. I took a human form when traveling here, and in doing so I gave up most of my powers as a Goddess. I came to this village when trouble began to brew here, and I promised these people that you would arrive when the time was right."

"And that brings us here," Link noted.

Farore nodded, the sun reflecting off of her golden hair. Link looked into her eyes, white mirrors that saw deep into his soul. "The cause of this evil lies in the corruption of the Sacred Realm. When it became the Dark World, vile creatures rose up from the remains of what was once good. One of those creatures was the Phantom. He and others found a way to escape into this world, and here they remain, intent on making it theirs."

"And it is my job to defeat the Phantom," Link said indifferently. "Will my journey ever end?"

"It will end when you let it do so, Link. Now, I have told you the history of the Sacred Realm and what it became; you may ask whatever questions you like."

Link thought for a moment, trying to come up with an insightful question, for he was in the presence of a glorious being. Finally, he asked, "I had a dream last night about Ganondorf. I thought that when I defeated him all those years ago I had sealed his fate. And yet the dream promised that he would return. Is this so?"

"Ganondorf will only return if the King of Red Lions himself pulls free the Sword of Evil's Bane from his stone body."

Link smiled, content with this answer, for he knew that would never occur. Still, questions came to his lips. "So the Phantom is my new enemy. I was confident that I could have killed him, Goddess, but he made me look like a fool. He took the Wind Waker, using it to destroy me. How can I defeat him?"

"To defeat the Phantom you must be at your best. There are three talismans that define you as the Hero of Winds, Link. First, of course, is the Triforce of Courage, which runs in your blood. Second is your tool of heroism, the Wind Waker. Because it was stolen from you, you are now at a disadvantage. But there is one more item, something that enabled you to defeat the King of Evil: the Hero's Sword. It remains fixed within Ganondorf's head right now, and so it is not wise to remove it. But to defeat the Phantom, one who is not part of the Triforce, there are other ways. You will need the Wind Waker back, however, for two out of three of the talismans are essential."

"I don't see why the Phantom was able to harness the power of the Wind Waker, especially if he is not the Hero of Winds," Link wondered aloud.

"Anyone can pick up a wand and thrust it forward," the Oracle answered, "but few can truly master the magic. Just as anyone can wield the Hero's Sword but only you can use it to destroy evil in the name of good, it is true here. You have changed the winds, Link. The Phantom merely picked up a draft."

"I have one last question, Farore." Link looked out onto the streets as he walked, noticing the forlorn faces of the people. He saw as they tried to pick up the broken pieces of the town, attempting to mend it back together, but to no avail. They could not keep up with the destruction the Phantom and the Poes caused, and they were desperate for a savior. "I just want to be sure," Link continued. "I am going to make it, right? Is there any chance of failure?"

"You will only die if the King of Evil returns," the Oracle answered blankly. Link smiled, for she had previously inferred this was impossible. "If that is all, Link, I must instruct you of your quest. You are to journey northwest, through the forest. You are to seek a man called the Hermit. You must make haste, Link, so say goodbye and be off quickly. The Hermit will teach you how to defeat the Phantom. He is a master of the sword, and a master of the mind. He was the one everyone thought would slay the Phantom and rid us of the Poes' darkness. Alas, when the Hermit went to confront the Phantom, he was beaten savagely. He lived, but just barely. Defeated and ashamed, the Hermit left our village then, for he knew that he had fallen. He was lucky that day, Link, for he had escaped with his life, though he had paid a dark price."


	10. Chapter 10: Suffering's Outcome

Chapter 10: Suffering's Outcome

After Maple departed the ship in clandestine, determined not to let them see that she had escaped the island, she quickly weaved her way through the crowds of the city. This was her home, though she wished it not. These were her streets. These were her people. These were her memories, though she no longer claimed an attachment to them. All that Maple wanted was to erase the past, to claim some sort of reassurance that her future would not be glum and filled with horror. The Fairies had once been her firm grip on the slippery ledge that was her life, but as she watched most of them depart into the north, Maple realized that she had fallen from that ledge long ago.

And then, just when she thought her past was forgotten, its remnants were thrust into her face. Shadows and dark clouds were conjured into the air, formed by an unnatural force. The darkness was tangible; like wind it flowed through the silent town, filling up every hole and crevice with fear and helplessness. Maple suddenly felt weak and vulnerable; she tried to find a way through the darkness, but it gripped her arms, forcing her to endure its wrath.

Out of the shadows the ghouls came, menacing and dark. Their leader, the one who had stolen her past, glided like a cloud through the empty streets. As dark as it seemed, Maple was able to see a light. Link, the one who had destroyed her life on the island, was the one who confronted the Phantom. But his efforts were for naught; Maple saw as the King of the Poes ripped him apart, twisting and turning his body, swallowing his courage. The battle was over soon, and slowly the darkness retreated into the sky. The Phantom led his Poes away from the town, and as they did the sky began to lighten, and the stricken faces of the villagers turned warm and cheery once again.

For hours Maple stood in place, aloof to the world around her, wrapped in her thoughts. She did not know whether she felt any sympathy for Link, but she did know that she had developed a deep contempt over the years for the Phantom that could never be thwarted by her ill feelings toward another, however dark they were. The truth was that she had almost cheered for Link, though she knew that if she had the chance she would consider killing him. Her hatred towards the Phantom was able to eclipse her distaste for the other, and so she preferred him. But did that mean that they were still enemies, or were they now equals? Was it possible to take the side of a foe? Whatever the case, Maple's confusion told her one thing: both she and Link shared the same goal; to slay the Phantom.

Link did not take very long to prepare for his journey; all that he brought with him he carried on his back, and everything else he cared for was left home at Outset Island, save Tetra of course. He only allowed a few minutes with her to say goodbye, for he did not want to appear weak in front of the Oracle. She looked so different now. Her curved ears, golden hair, and light skin made her appear as she did the day Link defeated Ganondorf. Suddenly the King of Evil's visage appeared in Link's mind, and it took much time and effort to shun it away.

"You will find the cure for Tetra's illness within the forest," the Oracle said before Link left. "You must find a small red and gold mushroom called Swodim during your journey to the Hermit, and you must bring one of these back to help Tetra. No species of these fungi exist in this village. You must remember to bring the mushroom back, Link, for your friend's life depends on it. A dark curse controls her body, Link. Whoever did this to her, you do not want to be in this being's presence again." Link nodded, making a mental note to search for this mushroom, determined to save Tetra from whatever prevented her from waking. Link stepped outside the hospital, ready to start his journey. He slowly closed the door, watching Elsa and the Oracle wave goodbye. "Good luck, Hero of Winds," the Oracle said before he closed the door. "I grant you good fortune during your travels. May your sword stay sharp, and may your heart remain pure."

Link began to walk down the steps, his mind finally able to accept that the day he defeated Ganondorf was not the last of his adventures. However, a new feeling of pride quelled his fears of the past. The Oracle had told him, through her prophecy, that there was little chance of Ganondorf's return. All Link needed to worry about now was the Phantom and his Poes; if this Hermit was able to grant him the abilities needed to slay this foul beast, then there was nothing to fear.

A familiar creature stood in Link's path.

"Navi," he greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

She appeared crestfallen, her tiny head sagged down in shame. "Are you okay, Link?" she asked. Link nodded. Though many injuries still restrained his abilities, he knew that they would heal, and did not want to sadden the Fairy any further. "I'm so sorry, Hero." She suddenly broke into tears. "I wanted to help you, but I couldn't. Those ghosts made you suffer, Link. It was my job to protect you, but I stood insignificantly to the side. I'm sorry, Link! Forgive me. Forgive me." She was sobbing now, attempting in vain to prevent her tears from escaping.

Link came closer. "It is not your fault, Navi. What the Phantom did yesterday had nothing to do with you. Had you tried to aid me, you may have just gotten in the way. Though it caused me pain, I now realize what the Phantom did to me is beneficial in the long-run. The first time I confronted Ganondorf my abilities paled next to his. But what I learned that day enabled me to later defeat him. My sword was blunt, and its magic had faded. Suffering that day taught me that I needed more to match his power, and that to defeat a mighty enemy you need a mighty weapon. As is the case here. I will learn from my suffering, Navi. The next time I meet the Phantom, I will not make the same mistake. I was strong enough to defeat anyone once, but now a transformation is needed to give me that power again."

Navi's tears finally subsided. "I would like to accompany you on your journey to reach that transformation."

Link nodded. "I already promised that you could come with me. I will not go back on my word. What happened yesterday taught us that we need to work together to defeat a foe. We will learn to do that, Navi. And someday, when we are connected in ways no one but us can understand, we will make victory certain."

Navi smiled, suddenly happy and eager. "Then let's go, Hero of Winds." With Navi hovering over his shoulder, Link walked down the last remaining steps of the hospital.

The Oracle watched with her mind as Link and Navi walked to the village's exit. She saw as they departed the town and entered the plains, the forest in view. Soon night fell, and they were indistinguishable in the dark. The Oracle closed opened her eyes.

"I hope what I did turns out as planned," she said, "though…deception is an evil trick."


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Fairy's Gift

Chapter 11: The Great Fairy's Gift

Crowds gathered in the streets to watch the Hero and his Fairy shrink away into the horizon. Citizens remained for a long time, eager to catch the last inkling of the Hero's presence before the forest swallowed his existence. For so long the people had waited for this moment. For so long they had endured the wrath of the Phantom and his subordinates, absorbing the blows, knowing that soon the Poes and their master would face fate. They had seen the Hero's initial failure, but so strong was their faith that they saw this only as a minor deterrent in the path of victory. Alone they were nothing. In their minds the Phantom was intangible –an unknown force beyond the grasp of understanding. But the Hero would save them. The Hero would clear their path and pave way for a new and better future.

As the cheers began to die away in the wind, and the forest seemed to enshroud him in darkness, Link finally accepted the fact that a new day in his life had officially begun. He would now have to push himself as far as he went the day he destroyed Ganondorf. But as he heard the winds breeze through the shingled trees, brushing through the leaves like chimes, Link knew that he would be protected.

For hours Link and Navi toiled through the forest, maneuvering around the towering trees and jumbled shrubs. All the while darkness persevered, allowed to thrive while the sun was blocked by the trees. The silence was uneasing. Many times Link would stop just to listen, perceiving imminent danger, only to move on when nothing appeared, distraught. A clearing opened up for them as they continued, and a tiny lake revealed itself deep within the forest.

Link and Navi stopped to drink the freshwater, using this place as a sanctuary from the dark and ominous woods. Link and Navi spent much time there restocking on water and cleansing themselves. When night came and it grew even darker, it was decided that they would spend the night.

Before Link went to sleep, he crept to the edge of the lake, the water dark from the night. He picked up a stone, and for amusement, decided to throw it in the lake. As he heard it clunk into the water, something strange and unfamiliar occurred. The water began to ripple and churn, light from the bottom escaping to the surface. Bubbles formed in the center of the pool, undulations crashing down and conjuring white foam. Waves in the center of the pool collapsed, water sinking in the hole. Finally, something appeared from beneath the surface.

The Fairy was larger than any Link had ever seen. With great wings that spanned outward, a beautiful, charming face, and a slender, attractive figure, Link was drawn to her.

"I am the Great Fairy of the Forest," she explained. Link looked up with confused eyes. "Were you the one to throw the stone into the water?" She held in her hands the rock Link had thrown. Link did not want to lie, for he did not trust his cunning, so instead he nodded. "I admire your honesty," she said, smiling. "In return for your pure heart, I will grant you a gift- the very thing you once discarded into my waters." She handed Link the rock.

Suddenly, it began to change in Link's hands. The stone's surface melted, molding into a new shape. Curves formed around it, reshaping its texture. When it stopped, the rock was in the shape of a gem. Soon its color changed as well, transforming from a dull grey to a bold red.

"What is this?" Link asked.

"It is called the Fire Ruby. For now it is useless in your hands, but hold onto it dearly, for in time it will be of value. Much is the same with you, Link. Do not worry. My deed will be of service to you in time. For now, I grant you my power." The sky overhead thundered as rain began to fall, cleansing the lands. Link did not move from the edge of the lake. He watched the Great Fairy speak as the rain splattered against her wings, reflecting the image of the lightning in all directions. The lake began to cloud with mist, the waters churning once again. The Great Fairy slowly lowered into the waters, disappearing. Link struggled to see as she lowered into the depths of the lake.

"Wait!" he said. "Don't go." But it was too late. As the mist began to clear, Link saw that the waters had stilled, and signs of the Great Fairy's previous existence had faded. The sky continued to thunder overhead, sending pellets of water that showered the land, but the Great Fairy was gone herself. Link once again threw a rock into the water in an attempt to bring her back, but the only sound he heard was the stone as it splashed into the lake.

* * *

In a place miles away, atop the tallest mountain in the land, the Phantom stood motionless, overseeing his future domain. He took no notice of the rain that drenched his body, nor the thunder that crackled overhead. His mind was too bemused in his thoughts.

"Greetings," a coarse voice spoke from beyond the shadows. The Phantom turned slowly in the air, the edges of his tattered cloak caught in the wind. Three figures appeared from the mouth of a cave, slowly emerging. The first was the one who had spoken. He was the largest, a lanky creature that held himself up with two lengthy forearms. He was a slender being, his body as red as blood, two horns atop his head. The second that emerged was much smaller. This one floated across the air like a leaf wafting in the breeze. His body was very thin, parts of him translucent; a tiny head only made him distinguishable as a sentient being. The last creature was of moderate height, but black as the night. Nothing about him could be discerned, yet his presence was unmistakable.

"Gregon, Elsor, Felk, what an honor to see you." The three creatures tried to stand modestly, though a compliment from the Phantom is nothing to think little of. "I have heard that you three, together, are invincible. I have a task for you. Do not think that because of your reputation, you should take this lightly. I have heard great things about you, but I have seen the mightiest of creatures fall due to arrogance and audacity. Therefore I request that you take great caution and precision when you proceed." Overhead, the sky was lit up in a cobweb of lightning streaming across the sky, brightening the world for a moment. For less than a second the three creatures were able to see under the Phantom's hood, into his black hollow eyes. When the sky darkened once more, the King of the Poes spoke. "What I wish you to accomplish ensures both our existence and our future. You are to quench the light before it ignites. You are to eradicate the Hero of Winds."


	12. Chapter 12: Vision of Home

Chapter 12: Vision of Home

The forest's cold breath swept through the woods like for the first time, bringing with it the frigid cold. The sky was dark and ominous, the pathway forking through the forest like a distending tease, the path thinning as the woods grew longer. There was a promise of an end that did not come.

Teeming with life, the forest was never silent or still. Glowing eyes followed Link wherever he went, skulking in the shadows, as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A cacophony of snarls and growls consumed the forest, sending chills down Link's spine. To keep his fear and anxiety at bay, Link spoke with Navi, keeping his eyes open for danger.

"There is something peculiar about this place," he said. "Not just the forest; even the town and its residences. Even the smell of its flowers stirs up familiar emotions. I've been to many different places in my life, Navi, but somehow this place is the most familiar to me." Link laughed dryly. "Ironic, considering how far I am from home."

"Why _have_ you come here, Hero of Winds?" Navi asked, her glowing body the only light visible in the forest.

"Why, to revive Tetra, of course," he said as if it were obvious. "And to find a way to destroy the Phantom."

Navi shook her head. "No, why did you leave your home, Outset, in the first place? You had achieved what you desired most, hadn't you? Any other man would have settled down and finally lived a normal life, but not you, Link."

"I suppose I could never do such," he answered. "I had defeated Ganondorf, yes, but something about that day made me reluctant to return home and resume my old life. Farming and caretaking my grandmother hardly seem interesting next to infiltrating the Forsaken Fortress or dueling Ganondorf." He looked out into the night, the hisses of the animals a reminder of the imminent danger. "I suppose it is more than that," he admitted. "I guess it would have been hard to return home. Nobody would look at me the same way again, knowing what I had done. I suppose I wanted to start anew, a clean slate. I wanted to forget my life there, my battles with Ganondorf, my achievements. I had thought originally that I was fighting to secure my home, but it was never my home, and it can never be. A Hero's life is a lonely one, Navi. We are always detached from society, put on a pedestal when we wish to remain on the ground. A Hero can never have a home."

Navi's smile faded, and pity was discerned through her face. She was about to attempt to alleviate Link's hurt when something unexpected occurred. The once loud and bustling forest turned silent, and this change startled Link and Navi. Suddenly the rustling of leaves was heard, and three figures appeared, illuminated by the light of Navi. One was lengthy and red; another a shadowy figure; and the last a paper-thin creature with wings, flying beside the others. On impulse, Link drew his sword.

The red creature smiled. "Hero of Winds, what an honor to finally meet you," he said, mocking him, his voice deep and rumbling as a volcano would be before erupting. Link stood still, his sword outstretched in hand. "My name is Gregon, the flying one is Felk, and the last is Elsor. As you may have guessed, we are here to destroy you."

"You will do no such thing!" Navi snapped.

"Silence!" Gregon's relatively passive attitude suddenly morphed into aggression. Just as instantly, he was calm and temperate again. "I've heard you are strong, Hero, but we were hand-picked by the Phantom himself, and failure is not in our nature."

"Put down your weapon," Felk squeaked, wings flapping erratically. Link kept his weapon poised in the air. He exchanged glances with Navi.

"I will protect you," she said, almost desperately. "I will not fail you again. Never, never again." Link nodded, then turned back to the others.

"I suppose you wish to end this with a struggle," Elsor said. His voice, like his body, was barely perceptible, the tone fusing with the howling wind.

All three of the Phantom's assassins charged at once. Felk, soaring through the air, kept his claws outstretched, swooping down. Gregon, running with lanky arms on the ground, prepared to leap on top of the Hero. Elsor, emerging from the shadows, drew a sword as black as himself, soaring through the air like a ghost. Felk reached him first, and Link was able to fend him off with his sword, forcing the creature to rise higher into the air. Gregon leaped great lengths across the forest, landing on Link's back, swiping at him. The Hero of Winds was able to rip him away with a few swipes of his sword, but not without exchanging a few blows. Elsor was the last to enter the battle, watching carefully within the darkness' border before making a move. He attacked when Link had his back turned, but much to his dismay, the Hero blocked his sword with his own, the abrading blades producing sparks of light.

Navi did her best to aid Link, repeatedly ramming into Felk in the air. She was able to distract Felk for a time, forcing the creature to pay attention to the Fairy. On the ground, Link fought a two-way battle between Elsor and Gregon. Between crossing swords with the shade, he kept the red demon at bay.

Finally, after numerous blows were exchanged, and Link had endured wounds no other boy could have withstood, he had had enough. Link drew a bomb from his pouch, lit it, and hurtled it toward Gregon. As the explosion consumed the demon's body, Link fought the shadow alone, able to take advantage of the lone enemy, the light from the bomb flashing his eyes red as he moved. But the shadow proved formidable, and Link was forced to search his mind for another means of victory. Keeping his distance after a hiatus from battle, Link withdrew an arrow and prepared to release it. Elsor ran towards the Hero, but it was too late: he had released the arrow; however, it was not aimed towards the shadow, but Felk. Rather than shooting the arrow at the poised and ready Elsor, instead he changed the direction of battle by sending it toward Felk, busy fighting the Fairy. The tip pierced the creature's left wing, and it came crashing down on the forest floor. Navi, no longer preoccupied with the flying creature, flew in Elsor's path, disorienting him. Link turned to the shadow, stringing another bow. He was about to release it when Elsor said,

"You have won for now, Hero, but we will meet again. Make no mistake about that."

In the darkness of the night, Elsor disappeared, cloaked in the shadows. Link felt the ghost's unmistakable presence, moving swiftly in the night, but even Navi's light was not bright enough to reveal him. Link heard as Felk was removed from sight, then Gregon, but he saw naught. Like the silent wisp of a quenched candle, Elsor left no trace of his work.

Silence once again consumed the forest. Link looked around, but his enemies were gone. He stared up into the sky only to see the silhouette of a ghost floating above the clouds, eclipsed against the moon, carrying with it two lifeless bodies.


	13. Chapter 13: Perception

Chapter 13: Perception 

Tired and dirty, wounded and listless, Link walked through the forest like a dead man. He gathered the strength necessary to pursue only from the memory of the Phantom and the descriptions of his wicked acts, and encouragement from Navi. She talked to Link as he dragged himself along the forest floor, reminding him that they were already deep into the woods, and the Hermit's home would soon appear. She told him that she would always be there to protect him, not with brute strength or even mending relief, but with her spirit. She would be the one that pushes him forward when he staggers back. As Link trudged along the cacophonous forest, where the animals growled and the wind hissed through the trees, he was glad to have Navi by his side.

Shallow but stinging cuts covered his back from when Felk had attacked him. Deep purple bruises and patches of raw, pink skin covered his shoulders, a reminder of Gregon's assault. Lastly, one long, deep gash stretched across his chest as a result of Elsor's swift blade. Link made no attempt to hide his injuries, though he tried his best to remain unscathed in mind, while not in body.

"Do you think they were dead?" Link asked to Navi as they walked. "When Elsor escaped with Gregon and Felk, do you think they were just lifeless bodies, or did he take them away for a reason?"

Navi pondered the question for a moment. Finally, she said, "Much to my dismay, I don't think you killed them, Link. Felk may have survived the arrow because it had only pierced his wing. And though you battered Gregon, you did not hit him with any pernicious blows. Plus, I doubt Elsor would take their bodies with him unless they were of some use. That black menace does not seem like the type to hold on to things for sentimental value."

Link nodded in accord. "So I suppose I am going to have to fight them again someday." He surveyed his broken body once more. "I may have won that battle, but I fear that if the situation were to occur once more, I could not sustain myself for long. I doubt those creatures are stronger than the Phantom. If I barely made it through that battle, how do I expect to hold my own against the Phantom the second time we meet? Something must be done between then and now. I do not know what, but somehow I must gain the strength necessary to defeat them. All of them."

Navi looked into his eyes. "You have the strength inside of you, Link," she said. "I can feel it. The way you fought yesterday, you did not receive those blows due to carelessness or your sluggish movements. You expected too much out of yourself. You pushed yourself farther than your body or sword could take. I would not have been surprised if your blade had snapped in half during your battle."

Link turned his head to look at her and prepared to speak, until a camouflaged hole suddenly revealed itself beneath a bed of leaves. Overtaken by surprise, Link tripped and fell into the hole, tumbling down into the darkness. Before Navi could fly to his aid, the hole in the ground covered itself up, steel bars sliding to close the hole. For a long time Navi tried to break through the metal and fly to Link, but she quickly learned that he was on his own.

Link awoke aching and wet. The ground was moist and earthy. A thick layer of slime covered the land beneath him, and when Link arose, he discovered that his hands were coated in grime. He wiped his face and opened his eyes. He blinked several times in an attempt to make out his surroundings, but he quickly discovered that there was only darkness. Feeling like a blind man, Link sloshed through the water, touching the wall to confirm his location, trying desperately to correct his blunder.

As he walked through the catacombs, he felt an unknown presence surround him. Link could not detect where or what it was, but he knew that something was watching him closely with vigilant eyes. A spark of light unexpectedly illuminated the room, showing Link that there was nothing before him. But there was still something in the room that gave Link an eerie chill. The walls themselves seemed to be breathing, inhaling and exhaling like a living, breathing creature. The ground beneath the water rose up and down, mimicking a man's chest. The distinct presence of something both vile and extraordinary filled Link's thoughts.

_Watch and wait all you like, but I will reveal no more._

The voice startled Link. It sounded like death itself, not necessarily organic –like the rumbling of a mountain.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

_I am not what you see._

"Then what are you? Are you Man or spirit? Do you have a name?"

_I am called Wirlin, but that explains little. I am unlike any creature you have met before in that I can mold my surroundings, conjuring a façade that is readily accepted by the docile and weak-minded. Now you see me as an ominous spirit, but what would you say to a creature like this? _A little girl appeared before Link's eyes, around five or six, with locks of golden hair tumbling down a pinkish, innocent face. _Instilling fear requires no more than the art of deception. _The same rumbling voice, now coming from a small child, startled Link. _I can make you believe you are within a mountain, or that you are asleep, or even that you are another person. _

"What do you want with me?" Link asked. The little girl's lips curved into a devilish smile. In no time Wirlin changed once more, now an enormous lion.

_For a long time I have wondered the same thing. I have known you were in this forest for some time, but I did not lure you to me until now for a reason. I can snap your brittle body in half faster than a twig. You have seen better days, Link. I can see in your eyes that you would pose no threat to me. Even if you were at your full strength you would be no more a foe than an insect. _

"Then why not kill me now?" Link tested him, knowing that if Wirlin wanted to kill him he would have done so already.

_I would, but circumstances have changed. You may be weak now, but in time I know that you will grow. Never will you be able to challenge me, but perhaps you can be of some use in indirect ways._

"The Poes," Link realized. "You want them gone."

The lion nodded, a mesh of golden hair bobbing up and down. So proud was this lion. So utterly engrossed in his superiority. _And the Phantom most of all. That impudent, arrogant fool. He does not even know of my presence and yet he is already mapping his territory. If I could leave this forest I would turn his soul rotten, but alas, I am a prisoner of my own gift. When I leave this forest, my abilities are lost._

"So you think I can slay the Phantom, and yet you stand there taunting me, undermining my abilities?"

_Now you are a fledgling, but in time you will hone your abilities. You will learn how to release the potential inside of you, sharpening your strengths, exploiting your opponents' follies._

"Why does everyone think I am so unskilled!" Link snapped, bursting into anger and frustration. "I killed the great Ganondorf, not you, not the Phantom! I alone saved Hyrule! Ganondorf is now stone because of my doing! Why do you persist to think me as inexperienced?"

_Circumstances have changed, my friend. Indeed, your story teems with irony. You were able to defeat your greatest foe, but not without the loss of something of your own._

Link calmed down slightly, groaning in frustration. "Is everything I have done because of the weapon I bear, or what is inside of me?"

_You will always be the Hero of Winds, Link. Even in the darkest corner of the world I have heard your story. I do not underestimate your abilities. The problem is that they are locked inside of you, and the only way to extract them is to wield a worthy blade. You may as well use a stick rather than the weapon you hold now. It will make no difference._

"You want me to destroy the Phantom and his minions, but how do you know that once I am done I will not take the forest for myself?"

_We will meet again._

"I'll make it my purpose to avoid you."

_It is inevitable. I am able to sense every movement of the forest –the faint squeak of a mouse before a hawk overtakes it, even the sound of the wind as it howls through the trees. _The lion walked up to Link until their faces were inches away. Wirlin revealed his sharp teeth, but Link did not flinch. _Until then, I will bring your victory, and simultaneously your loss, one step closer to the present._

The slime of the water suddenly began to rush up Link's legs, clinging to his body. He fidgeted and squirmed, but soon his entire body was enveloped in green. Soon, after the slime had hardened and encrusted Link's body, it cracked, emitting light. Link breathed again as the chips of solidified slime withered away into the water. First Link saw that Wirlin was no longer with him, gone with the effulgent light that he had conjured. Then he noticed that his body had changed. The wounds that had once been a part of him and caused him great misery -the scrapes across his back, the gashes and bruises covering his shoulders, even the laceration spanning his chest- were now nonexistent. Link smiled in the quiet darkness and said,

"I feel reborn."


	14. Chapter 14: The Hermit

Chapter 14: The Hermit

The forest opened up with unfettered arms as the sunlight finally seeped through the trees and gave warmth to the land. The expanded path meant that someone maintained this neck of the forest, and that Link and Navi were getting close. With each step through the elongated path, Link smiled, knowing that soon they would reach the Hermit.

What would this man do to enable Link to defeat the Phantom when he had failed to do so himself? Link remembered the Oracle's sympathetic words for him, still crisp in his mind.

_Defeated and ashamed, the Hermit left our village then, for he knew that he had fallen. He was lucky that day, Link, for he had escaped with his life, though he had paid a dark price._

What had happened to the Hermit that day? Link thought. What could have occurred that drove him away from the village forever, forcing him to find refuge in a place devoid of all feeling –a cold merciless place, home to a beast that fit its territory's description?

"Look," Navi said, pointing just yards ahead. Just ahead of Link started a long trail of mushrooms, a trail that spread across into the distance. Link bent to his knees and inspected the mushrooms, taking notice of their unique colors, red and gold. Link concluded from the Oracle's description that these were the Swodim mushrooms –the mushrooms that could save Tetra. Link plucked one of them from the ground, smiling as he secured it away in his tunic.

"Finally," he said. "With this, Tetra will awaken again. I wish I could just turn back and save her now, but I suppose our visit with the Hermit is too essential." Link looked down to the multitude of identical mushrooms before him that spanned out across the forest floor. He gave a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Navi asked.

Link looked up. "It's just so strange how these mushrooms are so abundant here that they've almost become weeds. And yet, just a few miles southeast, these same tiny mushrooms are nonexistent. How valuable they are there, and yet here they are as worthless as grass."

Link and Navi continued through the stretch of Swodim mushrooms that had consumed the trail, creeping closer to the Hermit and his domain. After just a few more miles, as the blanket of mushrooms disappeared from the forest, a clearing opened up before them. In the center of the clearing, overlooked by the towering oak trees, a tiny round cottage made of yellow straw was seen.

Link, Navi hovering above his shoulder, walked up to the cottage and hesitantly knocked on the door. Almost instantly there was an answer.

"Who knocks of my door?" The voice was powerful, stern, and booming.

Link cleared his throat. "I am Link. Are you the one they call the Hermit?"

"That is my business," he answered behind the door. Then he added, "Go away."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," said Link, "but I need your help. The people south of here, your people, are in danger of being overtaken by the Phantom and his minions. I was sent by the Oracle to find you so that you can teach me how to defeat the Phantom and bring prosperity back to your land."

There was silence for a moment. Link heard the Hermit breathing roughly behind the door. "That place is no longer my land, and they are no longer my people. This is where I belong now, home to dank, slimy slugs and hairy, brainless baboons. You made the journey here for nothing, boy. There is nothing I can teach you."

"Please," Link pleaded. "Open the door. I am sure you can teach me."

"Go away."

"Please," Link repeated. "The Oracle told me that you are strong, that you have great power and wisdom. You can teach me. I trust the Oracle."

"Does this look like a man suitable for teaching?" The door suddenly swung violently open, and Link gazed his eyes on the Hermit for the first time. He was a tall, powerful man, with a strong build. His hair was unkempt, and a thick brown beard covered his chin. But Link then noticed what the Hermit was talking about. He had one powerful, muscular arm, but the other, the right, was nonexistent –nothing more than a stump. "Well?" the Hermit repeated violently. "What say you?"

"How did this happen?" Link asked.

"I owe you no explanation," the Hermit answered.

"Was it the Phantom's doing?"

The Hermit turned his back on Link and entered the cottage, leaving the door wide open. Link and Navi followed him. The cottage was small, but warm and homely. A burning fire in the rear gave color to the place, and decorative pottery and unique curios and trinkets cluttered the room and gave it life. The Hermit sat down by the fire.

"Are you still here?" he murmured.

Link said nothing, but sat down next to the Hermit, watching him throw twigs into the crackling fire. Finally, he spoke. "Hermit, you tried your best to defeat the Phantom. It is not your fault that he beat you. You gave everything you had. That is what matters." Several moments passed, yet no words were exchanged.

Finally, the Hermit sighed, his blue eyes flashing against the glaring flames. "I apologize, Link. The wound is still fresh…The Oracle really sent you here? She is a knowledgeable woman. She wouldn't have done so needlessly. Link, I'm not making any promises, but tomorrow I will test you to see if you have what it takes, and if you succeed, I will pass my knowledge to you."

Link smiled. "Thank you, Hermit. That is all that I ask." Link watched the Hermit's eyes fixed upon the roaring fire. His face was as stiff as a rock, and he did not even turn his head to acknowledge Link when he spoke. The fire had consumed him. Link wondered what about the fire intrigued the Hermit so. He looked into the crackling flames to find the answer, but saw nothing but charred wood and the red glow. He looked back to the Hermit, deep into his eyes, and saw the fire within them, burning endlessly.


	15. Chapter 15: Crafting a Home

Chapter 15: Crafting a Home

_Walking through an endless grass plane, Link gripped his own consciousness as if it were about to drift away –as if everything he had been taught about how the world works couldn't apply here. What he saw he could not understand. What he felt he could not interpret. The sky was a pallet of gold, and the ground beneath him harbored colors he had not known existed._

"_Hello, Link," a voice spoke. Looking forward, blinded by the sky, Link was able to see Farore, the Oracle of Secrets._

"_Where are we?" Link asked._

"_There is no time to explain," she answered, coming closer. "There is something about the world that you must know. There is an evil force –a force whose existence is bereft of your knowledge- that no one has told you about before. The worlds have collided before Link, and the end result was too disastrous to depict. We were forced to do horrible things Link, but it was the only way. You must understand. The worlds shall not collide again."_

_Convulsions suddenly tackled Link to the ground. He sensed the world spinning above him, and he felt like he was ripping apart._

"_No!" Farore screamed, forcing him to stand. "I am not finished speaking with you. Fight it, Link. Fight it."_

_Link raised his head, watching Farore spin in circles before him. "I…I can't." The world turned black then, and Link's awareness slipped away, Farore still screaming in his head._

Link's eyes shot open, and after blinking a few times, he saw the Hermit standing before him.

"It is time, Link," he said. "I want to see if what the Oracle said is true. If you are truly the boy destined to defeat the Phantom, show me." The Hermit threw Link a wooden sword, carefully crafted to the last intricate detail.

Link met the Hermit outside his home soon after, carrying the wooden sword with him. They squared off parallel to the edge of the forest, ominous eyes watching them from the dark safety of the woods.

"We'll fight until I say to stop," the Hermit explained. "If you can match me in my abilities, I will agree to teach you what I know." Link nodded, staring deep into his fiery eyes. For a time they stood there, watching each other, waiting until the precise moment to strike. Link stared at the Hermit for a moment, discerning his composure, watching the way he gripped the wooden sword in his hand, the way he shifted his feet to keep agile.

When Link saw the Hermit stepping towards him, he ran and met him in the center. Their blades touched, and Link was immediately thrust into a series of parries to block the Hermit's attacks. As they battled, Link noticed just how adept the Hermit was with the sword. Other than with Ganondorf, Link had never been tested in a duel like this. Even his fights with Orca paled in comparison. The Hermit's strategies themselves were something to marvel at. He always thought a step ahead, knowing that if he decided to jab his sword forward, he would have to be prepared to block Link's retaliation if he missed. Each move he made had some purpose, whether to gain the offensive of just to force Link into a trap.

Well into the battle, Link and the Hermit had exchanged numerous blows, but it was clear that the Hermit was the victor at this point. Link was determined to gain the upper hand, however, contemplating how to best his foe. Link lurched forward, trying to catch the Hermit off guard. In return, the Hermit blocked the attack and immediately swung his sword forward. Link ducked before the blow could be given, and prepared to attack once more. He struck the Hermit square in the stomach. With the Hermit hunched over, vulnerable from the attack, Link held his sword against his neck.

"Why do you not attack?" the Hermit asked.

"It isn't fair," Link said, breathing hard. "I can use both of my arms when necessary to attack you- especially to grip my sword when my left arm gets tired. But with only one arm, you are at a loss."

"At a loss?" the Hermit repeated. "You must never refuse to exploit your enemies' weaknesses." With a crack, the Hermit had risen and swiftly struck Link in the arm with his sword. While Link gasped from the unexpected attack, the Hermit again thrashed Link in his other arm. Link tried to parry his next blow, but again the Hermit was able to hit him.

Back on his feet, Link swung his sword blindly in an attempt to gain the offensive again. Much to his dismay, he underestimated the Hermit's speed. Link learned the error of his ways as he felt a jolt to his back. Again Link tried to strike the Hermit, and again the other moved swiftly out of the way and struck him. The Hero thought that he had learned when the time was right to strike, but as he felt the snap of the Hermit's sword on his body, he knew that there was always something he overlooked- always something he turned his back on in hopes of it disappearing altogether.

Strangely, amidst the battle, an image of Ganondorf, stern and judgmental, appeared in Link's mind. Quickly he shunned it away with the swipe of his sword, and it did not appear again.

After Link sent out hundreds of strikes that only ended in his own demise, after overlooking the same minute flaws in his swipes –leading to his downfall- Link sank to the floor in defeat. The Hermit held his sword to the Hero's neck.

"Is that all?" the Hermit asked. Link nodded slightly, exhausted. The Hermit smiled, put down his sword, and gave Link his hand. The Hero rose to his feet. "Did you have a teacher where you came from?"

"Yes," Link answered. "His name was Orca."

"Orca has taught you well," he acknowledged." Link smiled. "But I'm afraid that I cannot teach you."

Link's smiled faded. "Why?"

"You are a skilled boy," the Hermit began, "but if you're going to stand even the slightest chance of defeating the Phantom, you at least have to be able to defeat me. While what I saw today was impressive, it just isn't enough. I'm sorry."

"Please," Link said. The Hermit ignored him, turned his back, and walked back up to his house. "I will not disappoint you!" Link said loudly. "I will defeat the Phantom!" An image of the people of the town, hiding in fear as the Phantom stalked the streets, filled his mind. "I know I will."

"Those are bold words," the Hermit said, standing in the doorway. "You have the determination to do it; I won't deny that. You certainly have the courage. But it is the wisdom and power of battle that elude you. You cannot have everything, Link." He began to close the door.

"Hermit," Link said softly, begging.

"Go back home," he said sternly, and closed the door in his face.

Link stared blankly into the yellow door. It was bright and fiery from the sun's reflection.

I have found my new home, Link thought to himself. For a while I didn't think I could have one, but I can, and this is it. I am not going to abandon these people. I am not going to abandon my quest. I'm not going to abandon you, Hermit. You want me to leave, but doing so would defy your very words, Hermit, your only compliment to me. I am Link. I am courageous.

I am not going anywhere.


	16. Chapter 16: Secret of the Fire Ruby

Chapter 16: Secret of the Fire Ruby

For hours Link sat on the ground, his back to a stone well by the Hermit's house, his eyes fixated on his door. He neither moved nor spoke once, and he noticed the Hermit staring at him from his window from time to time only to disappear from view. Navi supported Link's decision in staying, and for a while remained mute as well, but eventually she couldn't control her urge to speak.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" she asked suddenly.

Link turned to her slowly. "As long as it takes."

"But you heard the Hermit; he will not teach you."

"I didn't come this far to turn back now," Link said apathetically. "In time he will-"

"Hush," Navi quieted him. "Here he comes." The doorknob to the house slowly turned, and Link saw the Hermit come out carrying a bucket. He slowly walked towards Link and the well behind him. As he passed Link by, the Hero closed his eyes and pretended the Hermit wasn't there. Likewise, the Hermit took no notice of Link's presence. A few seconds later Link heard the Hermit hoisting the overflowing bucket from the well. The Hermit exhaled coarsely.

"Why did you not heed my words? What I said was the truth. I cannot teach you."

"I will learn," Link said quietly, his eyes still closed. "I will do whatever it takes."

"If there were a way, I would do it, but as you are now it is hopeless. You are wasting your time."

Link opened his eyes, flashing blue. "I will not go back empty-handed. I have to destroy the Phantom, Hermit. And you need to teach me how."

"How do you expect to learn anything if you refuse to listen?"

Link controlled his anger, tightening his fists, still remaining in a sitting position. "It is the only way to defeat the Phantom. I will listen if you agree to teach me."

"Forget it, boy. You don't know who you're dealing with. No matter how much stronger you may get, the Phantom will still be able to control you like a manipulative puppet."

Link shot to his feet. "Do not stand there and insult me like that!" Something red and shiny fell free from his pouch and hit the earth, clanging like a bell. "I could have beaten you yesterday if I'd paid closer attention! Give me one more shot and-"

"Silence," the Hermit said, but quietly and assuring. He put down the bucket of water and crouched down to the ground, picking up the red stone. He began to examine it, turning it around and around, inspecting every curve, every pointy tip. "This is the Fire Ruby," he said incredulously.

Link looked at him curiously, recalling his meeting with the Great Fairy. "Yes," he said. How did you know that?"

The Hermit did not answer. Instead, he began to sprint, aloof, back towards his house, ignoring both Link and his full bucket of water. Link ran after him into his house, and Navi obediently followed behind.

Link found the Hermit by the fireplace, opening the lock to a black chest. With a flick of the wrist the key turned and the chest snapped open. Within it Link saw a sword. Pearly white, it shone with a light Link hadn't seen since the Hero's Sword. The blade was so flawless and meticulously crafted, as if when the metals were smelted, each sheet was given intricate care before it was wrapped around the blade. The handle too was a work of art, elaborately wrought with smooth, decorative leather. The peculiar thing was that there were four niches that served as holes within the blade. Three of the niches were filled with three stones: green, blue, and purple. The last hole, towards the bottom of the blade, was mysteriously absent.

"At last," the Hermit said eagerly. "After all this time."

"What is that?" Link asked.

The Hermit turned to him. "Sit down, boy," he said warmly. "You are about to see something miraculous." Link complied, and watched as the Hermit fit the Fire Ruby like a puzzle piece into the last of the niches. As soon as it clicked in place, the entire blade seemed to glow effulgently. Instantly the four stones within the blade were washed over with a liquid metal that covered them up. The black case began to shake erratically, the sound of the metal within it dinging as it hit the sides. Link, the Hermit, and Navi backed away as a flash of light blinded them and overtook the room for a moment. It was coming from the sword.

When it was over, they slowly crept back towards the now silent case, and the sword within it. Hesitantly, the Hermit picked up the blade, holding it into the air, allowing the light of the sun to flash against it violently. Soon the Hermit was laughing wildly, almost manically, swinging the sword into the air.

"Finally!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. "After all of that searching for the last piece. After all of my days of misery knowing that I had failed, it is complete again. It is complete!" Again he began to strike the sword into the air, rays of all colors mirroring everywhere.

"Hermit," Link said, obfuscated. "What has happened? Why are you so happy?"

"Ah, Link, my boy!" he said merrily. The Hermit patted Link's shoulder. "Perhaps there is hope for us after all. Perhaps now you can slay the Phantom, just as you said you would. There is hope after all! There is hope!"

"But why?" Link asked, looking into the blade.

"Because," the Hermit began, chuckling. "This blade that I hold in my hands, I have crafted myself. I don't know how the magic was able to fuse with it, but it did, and it will probably never happen again. For so long after that faithful day I have searched for this final piece, this lost element, and now the blade is whole again. Link, with this we can shape our destiny once again." He held the sword into the air, allowing Link to see his reflection in the shining blade. "Link, this is what destiny looks like. This is the Four Sword."


	17. Chapter 17: Reflections

Chapter 17: Reflections

Rays of hope shined down from the sheltering sky above, and the people of the town rejoiced. They danced across the glittering streets, ignoring the broken pavement and collapsed houses caused by the Phantom and the Poes. The Phantom always destroyed faster than they could rebuild. But today was not a day for sorrow, for gloom. Today the Phantom would not attack them. Today they were free.

Maple watched as the people bathed in their happiness. She felt their bliss, their ignorance. For a while it warmed her too, but Maple had learned long ago how to shun away those feelings, how to protect herself. Though the sun rained warmth and light, it was blinding if stared at too obsessively.

From where Maple crouched, there was no light. Her pointed hat covered her wan, expressionless face. On her knees, she touched two cold, grey stones before her. They were gravestones.

Maple squinted to hold back the tears. "Mother, father, where are you?" She pounded her fists into the earth, breathing heavily. "Why did you have to leave?" Instantly an image procured itself in Maple's mind, a remembrance of the past:

_Pellets of water rained down from the sky like poison, moistening the earth with a foul sickness. Maple, now a young child, cheery and warm, stood between two large, towering people, walking through the streets. They ran hurriedly, searching for cover, trying hopelessly to outrun the rain._

_The sky grew dark and a figure, silhouetted in the shadows, slowly came forward, holding in his hands a wand. Maple put a hand to her mouth in astonishment as the figure's wand pointed at her mother. She prepared to scream, but it was too late. Her mother fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Maple's father, stricken with hatred, ran towards the dark figure. But he too fell with a flick of the creature's wand, and soon blood flowed profusely from his body. _

_Maple was between her two fallen parents now, crying on her knees. The creature revealed itself from the shadows, finally coming into the dim light._

"_What is you name?" he said, smiling. Maple gave no answer. Instead, she crawled over to her mother and wept solemnly. The creature took another step forward, his wand pointed to the floor. "I am the Phantom." Maple looked up at him with sullen eyes. "Have you heard of me? Yes, I thought you might have. You know, I am not as bad as everyone says. I'm just strong. And I've been told you too are strong, girl. You are young now, but you'll grow; you'll learn. People like you and me are meant to take over the world. Why should we not exert our power? Is it our fault everyone else is too weak to survive? Just look at your parents." The Phantom bent low and touched Maple's father with a bony arm._

"_Don't you touch him!" Maple screeched, too afraid to move._

_The Phantom obeyed reluctantly, rising into the air again. "As you wish. I am just looking out for you, my girl. These two were too weak to protect you. I showed you this. They failed you, girl. You trusted them and they let you down. If I was anyone else, I'd kill you, but I won't. It is your choice, girl. It has always been. And it will always be." The Phantom put his arm forward and dropped the wand to the ground, letting it bounce and slowly clatter into silence. The rain pounded against it, making it gleam. Maple looked up at the Phantom, the rain washing over her tears. The shadow turned his back and flew off silently into the night._

_For a while Maple stared into the sky, the rain pounding against her face, as the Phantom dispersed into the clouds. Then she glanced down at the ground, to the soaking magic wand, pellets of rain colliding against it. Maple looked to her parents' lifeless bodies, then back to the wand again. She picked it up._

Crouched down by her parents' graves, in the same position as she had been the day they died, Maple wept until no more tears would come. Then she forced herself to get up and walk into town.

As she dragged herself through the streets, Maple noticed the way the town looked at her. They loathed her. They knew what she had become. She had once been one of them, but now she was something different. That day that Maple wished to forget changed her forever. After that day, she had walked through the streets with a different stature. She was no longer humble and cheery and naïve. She was suspicious and merciless and tyrannically. She had turned on anyone who gave her strange looks. And with her new-found power, Maple had quickly learned that it would not be difficult to assure her safety. But eventually the town had gathered together and forced her to leave. She had not choice but to obey.

Now she was back, and perhaps for a time they would not notice. Besides, they had bigger trouble. Soon after Maple had left, the attacks on the town escalated. It had seemed that no week would go by without at least one life lost.

As the sun set, Maple clutched her stomach in hunger. She wouldn't know where to find any food. The town had changed so much since she was last there. It was forced to mutate and evolve, like an endangered virus, into something new. Maple saw this same trait in herself.

She saw a young boy walking the opposite way, and she stopped him.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can get-?"

She stopped as she saw the boy's eyes peel open, and he staggered backwards. He pointed a long, hateful finger at her. "Don't you touch me!" he screamed. "I know who you are! You are not wanted here! Go away!" Then he ran away. For a minute Maple could have sworn she saw the clouds grow dense and rain down upon her. She could almost feel the touch of the chilling water.

When Maple finally found some food to eat, she consumed it quickly and then retreated back to the alleyways where she wouldn't be seen. She found a tiny fountain lined with bricks and filled to the brim with still water. The fountain was off now, but the water was still beautiful. Maple closed her eyes and dunked her head into the fountain, attempting to wipe the filth of the day away. She took her head out and pushed her soaking black hair away from her face. "Oh, Maple," she said shamefully. "Look at what you've become." The Witch without a broom stared down into the still waters, down into her own reflection. But what she saw bore no resemblance to herself. She saw a monster; a monstrosity; an embarrassment. She was the Phantom.


	18. Chapter 18: The Paradox of Awareness

Chapter 18: The Paradox of Awareness

"The Four Sword?" Link repeated. "I've never heard of such a blade."

The Hermit, still holding the glittering sword, put it down against the fireplace for a moment and sat on the ground. His frenzy was beginning to end. "Some call it the Picori Blade, but that is just nonsense. You don't live here, so you don't know of the ridiculous stories people concoct about the Picori, or the Minish, or whatever you want to call them."

"Who are the Picori?" Link asked, now curious.

"They're supposed to be tiny people that had descended from the heavens to live here, but no one's truly seen any. Besides, I don't know what they have to do with this blade, so I named it the Four Sword myself. After all, it was I that created it -well, partly.

"What a strange name for a sword," Link said. "And how did you create it _partly_?"

The Hermit rose from the ground. "Ah, we can talk about that later! For now I want to show you the might of the sword!" Shrugging off his questions, Link followed the Hermit outside. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Well?" Link said. "Aren't you going to use it?"

"Use it?" the Hermit repeated. "No, the sword is for you to wield."

"Why me?" Link asked. "It is _your_ sword."

"That may be, but I already failed to use it to kill the Phantom. I have the scar to prove it. The Oracle herself said that you would be the one to save us all. I can believe that now because you now have the power." Link remained silent, and so the Hermit walked over and handed him the sword. Link held the sword like it was something mysterious and foreign, not a weapon he was to wield. The Hero's Sword is my blade, Link thought. Using another one just feels wrong. But if it can help me defeat the Phantom, I suppose it is worth it."

"All right," Link said finally. "Show me how to use it. What makes this sword so powerful?"

"Hold it up into the air," the Hermit ordered. "Make sure it reflects the sun." Link complied, and the Hermit nodded in approval. "Good, good. Now, I want you to close your eyes. I want you not to think about yourself, your own consciousness, but of the world around you. Detach yourself from your body and allow your spirit to seek a new destination. Do not fight the separation. Allow whatever it is that happens to happen."

Link nodded once again, and closed his eyes. Moments passed, yet nothing occurred. "I can't do it!" Link exclaimed.

"Your mind is wandering. Let it go, Link." Again Link nodded, and again he closed his eyes. This time he thought less and allowed his instincts to sink in. He breathed naturally, allowing nature to control him. At first pictures formed in his mind, and his thoughts began to wander again, but he fought it. He let the void of his mind consume him, and soon the black veil of darkness behind his eyelids remained so.

Link felt his spirit sever, his body change. He opened his eyes suddenly and anxiously to see the world through a different window. He felt so different, so strange. He saw through four modes of view now, through four different bodies, all with the same consciousness.

There were four Links now. One wore a green tunic like the original, and the three others were red, blue, and purple –just like the stones. The strangest part of the experience as Link stood in four different locations as once was controlling all four of his selves simultaneously. While one was breathing a little more heavily, another would be fidgeting his feet. It was as if his body parts had quadrupled and separated, and yet he was still part of one self.

For a moment Link could do nothing but stare in awe at himself through four sets of eyes, and the Hermit remained silent. Then Link's consciousness of himself returned unexpectedly, and the four Links fused together to become one.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"You couldn't retain your form. By now I assume you've figured out that the Four Sword allows its wielder to become four separate individuals. You can imagine the advantage this could create for you, but there is more. For that brief moment your consciousness was split, your senses were heightened and your strength was increased, though your sense of self was obscured. This is why you came back together; your mind could not comprehend the situation, and so you simply let go. That is natural for the first time. You will learn to control your awareness and focus not on your one self, but your _entire_ self. When you are split, you cannot look at yourself as one person even though you still are. The contradiction of the situation is that you must convince yourself to believe, before you are changed, that you are not present. Then when you are split, you must believe that you are four different people when in truth you are one, and you are in fact present."

"I don't know if I understand," Link said.

"That too is natural. For now just know that in order to split your body in four, you must let go of your awareness. Once you are split, you must then revert your thinking once again; you must believe that you are present again, only split in four."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Don't think about it so much. Eventually trial and error will train you. Soon you will be able to change in seconds and remain in that state for as long as you like. I am going to train you, Link. I will show you every trick of that sword. I will teach you to work together with your other selves, to cooperate to solve challenges. Now, are you ready to try again?" Link nodded. "Good; now hold your sword into the air and pretend that you are as faint as the wind and as existent as the deceased."


	19. Chapter 19: Origin of the Four Sword

Chapter 19: Origin of the Four Sword

Link struck the Four Sword to the ground in frustration. For hours he had practiced and practiced, trying to retain his severed form for as long as he could, but try as he might, he could never hold his form for long. Sooner or later, the four Links always came back together.

"I can't do it!" Link shouted in disgruntlement.

The Hermit walked over and took the Four Sword from Link. Waving it in the air, he said, "The same had happened to me the first time I picked up this sword. Keep in mind this isn't supposed to be so hard, Link. When I created this sword, I was told a true wielder would have no trouble. That is how I knew this sword was never destined for me. I could use it, of course. It helped me get as far as I did. But I struggled through it all because the Four Sword was never meant for me."

"So you think the Four Sword wasn't meant for me either," Link noted.

"Well, you already knew this. The Hero's Sword was destined for you. It made you the Hero you are today. No sword can truly replace it for you, but with training the Four Sword can be an acceptable substitute." The Hermit handed the sword back to Link. The Hero of Winds nodded and closed his eyes. He separated into four parts. For a while they stood there, nearly motionless. Link experimented by having the purple Link walk around, the red one sit on the ground, and the blue one stand still. They all complied, but within another few moments, they were brought back together as if by a magnet. Link groaned in frustration.

"I think I can help you," the Hermit said. "Perhaps if I finally tell you how the sword was made and where it came from, you will know where the Four Sword generates its power, and thus enable you to wield it correctly." Link nodded and waited. "I was young then, or at least not as old as I am now. I was a young man, I suppose. It was a dark night, and I had gone to the river to retrieve some water…"

_The Hermit bent low and submersed the bucket within the murky black waters, tinted with moonlight from above. But as he lifted the filled bucket, he felt a hand grab his beneath the water. The Hermit quickly pulled the bucket out, and he began to see a woman –no, more than a woman- arise from the waters and fly into the air. With locks of red hair falling down from her face and a body that radiating with a flaming light, the creature from the river hovered above the Hermit._

"_Din?" the Hermit said softly, unbelieving. "The Goddess? Can it be?" For a young man, the Hermit had already considered himself privileged. He had met Farore, the Goddess of Courage and the Oracle of Secrets. But as she told him, Farore had given up her powers when she became part of the mortal world. Though there was a certain hue that told the Hermit she was more than just a woman, she was still more mortal than Goddess. But this creature, this Din that had surfaced from the water, she was different; in her presence, the Hermit could barely stand without being blown away by her luminosity. Even the once dark night was ignited in red by her mere presence. _

"_Yes," the Goddess spoke, seeming to awaken the night. The Hermit bent low and bowed to Din. "Rise, Uriel. Yes, I have called you by your natural name. I noticed that the town calls you the Hermit now. It is because you yourself do not feel part of them, as if you never were part of them. But I am here to tell you that you are connected with this place in deeper ways than you know."_

"_What is it you ask of me?" said Uriel. "Whatever it is, I'll obey, Goddess."_

"_You are the genesis of a great saga," she said. "You will never know the difference you will make. Uriel, there is a sword that only you can create. I will help you forge this sword, this Picori Blade." Din placed a fiery hand into the water, and it foamed and fumed momentarily. She picked up water in her cuffed hand, and watched as it solidified, took shape, and gained color: red. She handed him the stone. "This is the element of fire." She cupped her hand into the water again three more times, procuring three new stones: green, blue, and purple. One by one she handed him the stones. "These are the elements of wind, water, and earth. When connected, these elements can draw much power. You are to create the blade that harnesses these elements of life. It can only be you, Uriel."_

_Though the young man, at his age, was quite nervous from the Goddesses' proposal, he accepted. He did not know what she saw in him, why of all people she chose him to create this blade. All he knew was if he failed, it would be all his fault._

"_Take care of the elements, dearest Uriel," Din said, slowly lowering into the water once more. "Remember, once it is finished, only the true wielder can hold that sword and awaken its power with ease. Any other is just a protector of the sword. From the time you forge it to the end of time, the Picori Blade will bring greatness." Her body descended beneath the black waters, slowly fading away, and the night went black again from her evanescence._

"…So I took the four elements," said the Hermit, "and I began work on the Picori Blade, though I didn't know at the time I would name it the Four Sword myself. It had taken months to complete; I knew that the blade had to be flawless. Afterwards, as I grew older I practiced for years wielding the sword. Little did I know that I had not truly tapped into its power. One day I accidentally discovered its ability to split its wielder in four. From then on I practiced and practiced until I had nearly mastered the blade. By then, the town thought of me as a legend, and their hero."

Link had not moved his eyes from the man's face throughout the entire story.

"So your name is really Uriel," Link noted.

"It does not matter what my name is," the man said. "I told you that story so you would know why the Four Sword is so powerful. Like the Hero's Sword, its origin is directly from the gods. Din is the one who cultivated this earth, who represents the Triforce of Power, and who made the Four Sword possible. Mark my words. It is no ordinary blade. Like the Hero's Sword, it will take you much time to learn its use, and even longer to master it. But you don't have much time, so we must hurry. Now you know the origin of the Four Sword, the reason why it is so unique."

"I do," Link said eagerly. "And I think I'm ready to try to wield it once again." The Hermit nodded, and Link lifted the Four Sword, preparing to close his eyes and lose his consciousness. But then a flicker of light caught his eye, and he looked to Uriel, deep into the round pools of his eyes, and saw Din, her body flaming with light, her fiery hair dancing in the wind.


	20. Chapter 20: Training

Chapter 20: Training 

"_Listen to me, Link, for I now have your attention." Across the grass plane, Farore came into view, camouflaged by the green of the grass, sheltered by the golden sky above. "I lost you last time, but not again. Look at this place around now. This is what the Sacred Realm used to look like. Now this is only a dream, but it was once a reality. But after Ganondorf, the Sacred Realm had corrupted so much that now it is entirely different. You wouldn't recognize it at all." Silence for a moment. "Link, there is something that needs to be said. Do you know why we were forced to flood Hyrule all those years ago?" _

_Link shook his head. He remembered the taunting words of Ganondorf, saying that the Gods had destroyed them, and now he was curious to know. "I am sorry, Link, but we had no choice. There was an evil force spreading across the world; it was called the Twilight. It stemmed from the Sacred Realm, the place Ganondorf was held prisoner, and nearly overtook the entire world. We were forced to intervene, but it was too late. We weren't able to stop Ganondorf from going through the Twilight and into our world, but in the end we stopped the Twilight. Unfortunately, we sacrificed much. It is important that you know this, Link, because it may not be over. There are signs of Ganondorf's possible return, and I wouldn't count out the Twilight either, even if we did destroy it. I wanted you to know this so that you wouldn't forget your past. You have so much weight to carry now, and you may forget to look back. Just remember what I said."_

_Link nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I was wondering why my own Gods would punish us like that."_

"_I know an apology would never do, Link. It will never happen again. That is my promise to you. We will never forget our pasts again, you and I. Just remember what I told you."_

For days Link continued his lessons with the Hermit, building up his knowledge as time went on. As soon as he mastered controlling his four separated forms, they moved on to different things. The Hermit began to teach Link combat, and the strategy of having four different bodies governed by one mind. He told him that it is imperative to work as one, for each move one of them makes to have some sort of greater purpose in the long run. On one day the Hermit instructed the four Links to work together to climb a tree, and they did. On another he had them learn a series of combat moves, and they did. Each day the Hermit armed Link with more and more knowledge, giving him insight for the future.

"Today will be a little different," the Hermit said. "Today we will test out all that you know."

"And how will we do that, Uriel?" Link asked.

The Hermit smiled. "I see you still call me Uriel. Well, let's see what you call me after this battle." The man held out his hand and spread his fingers apart. They began to give off a golden glow, and soon clouds emitted from his fingers. He chanted a series of words Link couldn't make out, and the golden dust came together in clusters, slowly taking form. "I started out as a swordsman, but over the years, secluded in my hut, I taught myself much magic." Link merely nodded, watching the clouds of gold molding into a form. It began to hold its shape; it opened its eyes, staring into the Hero of Winds. Link saw the resemblance instantly. He felt like he was staring into a mirror image of himself.

The other Link flashed gold for a moment, but then his color went dark. Soon he was difficult to see in the night, little moonlight to reveal him. Link took a step forward, and Dark Link took a step back. Link felt like he was his shadow.

"What is he?" Link asked.

"Pay no attention to what you look at," the Hermit explained, "for often that is deceiving. You do not know who or what the Phantom is, so you must assume you can never know what your enemy truly is. Only by fighting him will you begin to learn what drives him, what makes him unique. You will learn to do this today."

Dark Link took out a blade dripping in darkness, and the Hero of Winds held the Four Sword into the air. He closed his eyes and concentrated his attention, forcing his mind to block out the shadowy image of Dark Link. He saw himself not as one self, but as four. Slowly he felt his body split apart, and he opened his eyes to see through a new perspective. He saw Dark Link running at him, and he instructed the four Links to go after him.

The red Link was the first to clash blades with Dark Link. The black shadow instantly proved too formidable, and red Link impacted the forest floor from the collision. Almost simultaneously, green and purple Link crashed into Dark Link, and they fell to the ground. Swords grinded as they all arose, slashing their blades at one another. Dark Link was able to force purple Link to the ground as soon as blue Link arrived, and he continued to fight two opponents.

Link soon learned that it was best to have the four Links work as a team. When they were ready, he first had them assemble together, quadrupling the force pushed into each attack. Dark Link struggled for a time, but as soon as he caught on, Link changed tactics. He had them attack from four corners now, forcing Dark Link to distribute his attacks amongst them. He fought a losing battle for a time, and then jumped high into the air, into the trees, for refuge.

Moonlight reflecting his face, green Link smiled at the Hermit, remembering his lessons. The Hermit showed no emotion, his blank face staring back.

Purple and blue Link worked together to climb up one tree, while red and green climbed the other. They met at the top of the canopy, the silence of the night uneasing. Green Link stared up into the sky, the copious amount of stars twinkling at him, assuring something. But soon waves of agony pulsed through him as Dark Link slashed his back, catching him off guard. Instantly Link sent a signal to the other Links for aid, and they came in mere seconds. Dark Link jumped back into the cloak of the trees, and the four Links followed.

Crashing through the trees, red Link glimpsed a shade of black through the shingled leaves. He gripped the shadow, falling with him. Dark Link swiped his sword upward, but red Link dodged it, still holding him. Two other Links, red and purple, came swinging on vines and collided into him from different directions, sending them all hurling helplessly through the leaves.

They all landed on the forest floor, gripping themselves in the staggering pain. Dark Link was the first to rise, preparing to slash red, purple, and blue Link, still on the ground. But then he saw green Link in the distance, and he discarded the idea.

Fighting alone, green Link was at a disadvantage. But the Four Sword alone gave him capabilities he didn't have before, powers that were as close to the Hero's Sword as they came. He fought with a vigorous thirst, believing that he was going to win. During a hiatus, he felt the bodies of the other Links, and he eagerly awaited their return to the battle; but he could not count on it.

Dark Link moved with a fiery spirit in his black heart -a spirit green Link could barely contend with. He was able to parry a few of his offensive attacks, but once he felt his back hit the trunk of a tree, he knew that his options of movement had been limited. He held out the Four Sword defensively as Dark Link's black blade was thrust into his, fomenting golden sparks. Link held the sword doggedly, but he slowly fell to the ground, until he knew that he had lost.

And yet he did not surrender. He did not even acknowledge his defeat, for with his power, he was aware of something Dark Link could not comprehend.

Three blades sliced through the shadow and came through the other side, black blood dripping and staining the ground. For a moment there was nothing but silence, but then his sword fell to the floor. Standing behind him were the other Links, all smiling. Dark Link exploded in clouds of black, and his sword disappeared along with him. Link allowed his four selves to come together once more, and he made his way back out of the forest to the Hermit's hut.

Their hands clasped together in victory, and the Hermit finally smiled.

"You are advancing nicely," the Hermit said warmly. "I can finally see the light at the end of this cavernous tunnel we have entered."

"Does this mean soon I can face the Phantom?" Link asked.

The Hermit hesitated. "You still have a lot of training to do, but you are getting closer, Link. You have already reached my abilities with the Four Sword. I can almost feel the errors of my past that have been haunting me all these years whither away."

_The visage of the Oracle of Secrets filled Link's mind, her green hair eclipsing the Hermit to nothing more than a shadow. She smiled, and Link smiled back, though the Hermit did not know why._

"_Remember what I told you," she said, whispering faintly in his ear. "Never forget your past." Link nodded, smiling._

"Why are you smiling?" the Hermit asked, and the daze ended.

Link looked up, and the grin washed away from his face. "It's nothing," he said, and they walked back to Uriel's cottage, the fire beginning to dim.


	21. Chapter 21: Shameful Defeat

Chapter 21: Shameful Defeat

They sat at the table in silence, a plump, roasted cucco and a loaf of bread on the table. The Hermit took a knife and began to cut the bread into slices, but with only one hand, he struggled.

"Let me help you," Link said, and he held the bread in place for the Hermit to cut.

"Thanks," the Hermit said, slicing the loaf. "Sometimes it's hard just having one arm." He finished cutting the bread and took a bite. He sighed. "I never told you how it happened, did I, Link? Well, I think it would be best if you knew."

Link looked up into his eyes. "Tell me then, Uriel. I'm listening."

_Swirling black clouds consumed the night sky. The Hermit walked through the streets alone as the violent storm overhead sprayed droplets of water upon the young village. The Hermit had instructed all of his fellow citizens to hide where they could and never come out until he gave the word. Even the town's most experienced soldiers were told to take cover. They would only get in the way._

"_We meet again," a foul beast said from amid the shadows._

_The Hermit lifted his hood, revealing his stern, haggard face. He gripped his sword tightly and pointed it forward, rainwater dripping down his stone-like face. "Leave," the Hermit ordered. "You are not welcome here."_

"_I will go," the Phantom said, "but my Poes will stay. You have a choice, Uriel. You can stay here and help your town fight off an inevitable loss, or you can follow me. I will not run from you, Uriel. If you want your chance to defeat me, you know where to find me. It ends tonight, Uriel. Make your choice." The Phantom looked back for a moment, but then rose up into the darkened sky, spread his cloaked arms outward, and soared away into the night._

_The Hermit only hesitated a moment. He quickly instructed the town to rise up and defend themselves. He told them he would return shortly, and that they need not fear the Phantom's return. Once everything was ready, the Hermit dashed off into the forest, preparing his venture to the top of the mountain._

_It took a long time to journey through the heart of the forest and then begin his ascent up the towering mountain. He did not know why the Phantom did not propose to finish their battle right there in the town. Perhaps he was setting up a trap. Perhaps at this very moment, an ambush was prepared to spring at him from behind._

_But the Phantom was not like that. He valued his honesty and integrity in battle, even though he used his vast power for evil deeds. He was such a frustrating opponent; he always spoke eloquently and softly, as if every word were true. _

_After a long and perilous journey, the Hermit finally reached the top of the mountain, and now stood before a dark and foreboding cave. Something came from the mouth of the cave and floated into the air, dripping in water. _

"_Finally," the Phantom said, "you have arrived. Can you finally taste your defeat? The cheers of your villagers do not exist here to push you forward –only the muffled cries of the fallen and defeated. Prepare for the end, Uriel."_

_The Phantom raised his wand into the air. In turn, the Hermit quickly unsheathed the Four Sword and allowed the moonlight to reflect its blade. He closed his eyes and shut out the world. Soon his body split in four, and the Four Sword gave him a new might. The sky lit up in a web of lightning for a moment, only to go black again._

_The Hermit instructed his four selves to attack the Phantom head on. The ghoul quickly sent out spell after spell, and some landed near the four Uriels. They came closer, and the Phantom was forced to take out a blade of his own to defend himself. They fought for hours, the tide of the battle turning every minute. Blows were exchanged between them, but they were never enough to change the course of the battle for long._

_Uriel tried his best to hold his own, but even when victory looked reachable for him, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The omniscient darkness encircling him told him that he could never win –that as long as the shadows kept the light at bay, victory was but a shallow dream. _

_Soon three of his selves fell to the floor in a pool of blood, and only one remained. Uriel fought viciously to change the direction of the battle, but the Phantom's combination of magic and sword strokes was just too much for him. _

_He could not retain his severed form for much longer. Soon he lost his grip on his perception, and his four selves combined into one. He cowered at the edge of the mountain cliff, holding the Four Sword up as a hopeless deterrent from defeat. The Phantom came closer and pointed his wand at him._

_Streaming ribbons of light released from the wand and came hurtling towards the Hermit. The light sifted through the Four Sword, and it dropped from Uriel's hands and bounced to the ground. Uriel held out his right arm as a last ditch effort, but the light just ripped through him. Pangs of agony flowed through his body, and Uriel felt his mangled arm rip away from his body, severing like his four selves had been. Uriel clutched the stump where his arm had been and felt the red blood flowing like a river. He saw the Phantom rise above him._

"_I have reduced you to nothing. Fighting any longer is useless. I will not kill you here, Uriel. I will spare your life, but you will live the rest of your days as a defeated man. And that is the ultimate loss." Uriel watched as the Phantom rose into the sky and floated away. Screaming and clutching the emptiness where his arm had been, Uriel crawled over to the Four Sword. He saw that there were four slots where four stones should have been. Metal had once covered them over, but something revealed them once more. But now one of the stones –the red one- was missing. Uriel looked down and realized that it had bounced away into the forest under him._

_Uriel rolled over onto his back, still clutching his wound, and cried out into the unforgiving sky above. He had lost three things that day. The first was his arm, which had given him power and might; the second was the Fire Ruby, which had given him wisdom and the knowledge of his skills; and the third was his pride, which had given him courage and the desire to fight. Now they were all gone, and he was left with nothing but a desolate black hole of loss and sorrow._


	22. Chapter 22: A New Broom

Chapter 22: A New Broom

The Oracle watching from across the room, Elsa gently stroked Tetra's hair, sympathizing with her for the time she had waited for Link to return.

"What's taking him so long?" Elsa asked. "If it was me out there, I would hurry as fast as I could and return in merely a week."

"Link has other problems," explained the Oracle. "There are more crises he must solve than just Tetra's condition."

"I see." Elsa nodded in recognition, still stroking Tetra's locks of golden hair. She felt her forehead. "She's so hot. Her fever just won't go away. I hope Link returns soon."

* * *

The sky was no longer dark and hazy for Maple. It no longer rained down icy droplets and poisonous fumes that clouded her judgment. Everything was clear to her now. In some ways she was a monster, but in others there was some good in her. She understood now that the Phantom was not merely a vent for her to take her aggression on. He truly was the source of her corruption, he and his Poes, and this took some of the blame away from her.

But these people would never forgive her. They would never forget. In their eyes she was still the monster she had once been –the one who filled their lives with torment.

The sky darkened once again as Maple gazed into the no longer hopeful horizon. Shadowy bodies arose and consumed the sky, no longer just in her mind. The Poes marched to the gates of the city, preparing to thrust them open. Maple saw that there were many of them –more than ever before. She saw that there was no one to confront them now, that she was the only one with strength enough to defend them.

No, Maple thought. This town will not support me. They loath me. They wish me dead. I am the last person they would ask to lead them.

But there are so many Poes, her vacillating thoughts continued. And if I do not act, this town will perish.

She watched for a time as the town's callow soldiers lined up, shaking and unready, to defend their town. Soon the battle began, and swords clashed against nebulous darkness, but all did not look well. The Poes vastly outnumbered the unskilled soldiers, and Maple knew that it was only a matter of time before their defeat. She looked nervously for the Phantom's presence, and when she saw no sign of him, first she sighed, and then she wondered.

Maple continued through the masked stretch of alleyways, forlorn and helpless. She heard the darkened skies erupt in thunder, but she felt no rain. She walked on, watching the sky light up in forked streams of light, hearing the world explode and crackle, and she remembered a day from long ago.

Soon she saw a lone tree growing in sangfroid within a tiny patch of grass. She drew closer and felt the ground shake as a stroke of lightning crashed into the ground. Her eyes glowed as she saw the tree rip open and the ground rumble and quake. When the light cleared, she walked curiously to the broken tree, the trunk still slightly lit in flames, like a candle. She saw that part of the wood had been cut in the middle, and she pulled a plank-like piece of pulp from the center.

For a moment she didn't know what to do, but then her lips curled into a smile, and her dark hair flew wildly in the wind.

The rest of the day she spent carving the wood into a new shape, scalping it with care. She gathered wiry bristles from a bush and attached them to the tip of the stick. She chipped the wood away all day long, pausing momentarily each minute to inspect her creation. Then she would smile and continue.

When she was finally done, the sun had set. She held her prize in the air and it gleamed. She lowered it to her feet and took out her wand. Maple muttered a few words and the stick glimmered a brief, golden light. She allowed the stick to hover in the air. A stroke of lightning lit up the sky, reflecting white off of Maple's content eyes. She had found her broom.

Maple took off, ripping against the wind, in the direction of the cacophony of the battle. She quickly learned that the army had already been wounded greatly, and that they were holding on merely due to their optimism and hard work. The people of the village saw Maple in the sky; they pointed and shouted unkind words, warning her not to intervene. But she could not listen to them.

She landed with her broom in no-man's land, in the gap between the two armies. For a moment everyone stopped and watched as she stepped off of her broom. Both sides were wondering who she would attack. She withdrew her wand, and everyone stared. Before she attacked, she shouted into the sky, making sure everyone in the vicinity could hear her and relay the words to everyone else.

"Hear me, all. For a long time you have wondered where my loyalties lie, and whether I have any at all. You have all feared me, watching and hoping I would never return. But I am not the same person who left this village those years ago. Just one boy and his affection for another made me realize the source of my pain -the origin of my affliction. Everything had been misdirected, but now I will correct my mistake." Now she seemed to be speaking to no one in particular. Perhaps it was just herself. "I no longer care how everyone sees me. I no longer worry of the image everyone forces upon me. Some of it is deserved, and all of it is expected. But I will not sit idly as an army destroys my home –my original home. I now understand what I must do, and I know nothing will get in the way. Do what you want, but I know that I will fight, and I know what I am fighting for. I have crafted myself a new broom, a new outlook on life, and I will use it to dispense everything I can on my enemies. The Phantom may not be here to witness this event, but he will learn of my return, and he will regret the day he changed my life forever."

Maple held out her wand and it glowed with a light more radiant than a thousand suns. The ball of energy released and it collided into the army of Poes, ripping them apart, sending everything aflame. Maple turned to her army, and they stared wide-eyed with a mixture of fear and relief. She turned back to her broom and knew that she would never let her emotions alter her judgment again; the broom that she had created was an unequivocal indicator of that.


	23. Chapter 23: The Warning

Chapter 23: The Warning

As time went on, Link learned more and more about the nature of the Four Sword. The Hermit taught him how to keep his bodies separated even when battle made him weary; he taught him how to keep his four selves in close contact, so that when one was in trouble, they were all simultaneously alarmed; he taught him how to use his connection with his other selves to benefit him in battle. Eventually, it became harder and harder for the Hermit to teach Link new things. Soon, when Link came for his next lesson, Uriel said that there was nothing more for him to teach. Link had mastered the Four Sword in only a couple of weeks, while it took the Hermit years to accomplish the same thing.

They sat on the Hermit's porch, gazing out into the black forest. "When will I be ready?" Link asked.

"Soon," the Hermit answered. "Now you can stand a chance against the Phantom, but I want to use the time we have to perfect your skills. I don't want what happened to me to repeat. again You'll have to teach yourself new moves from now on."

"But everyone's waiting for me," Link said. "Tetra has been unconscious for a long time now, and I have the means to revive her. Hermit, you have to let me go. If there is nothing left for you to teach me, then I must be ready."

Uriel shook his head firmly. "No, Link."

Suddenly the air turned misty and amorphous, almost surreal. A hazy form came through the shadows. Link rubbed his eyes and saw a ghost, refulgent in the darkness. It hovered in the air as a white ghoul, with ragged edges and two barren holes for eyes. _We meet again,_ the ghost said.

Link stared incredulously. "Wirlin?"

The ghost nodded. _Don't worry, Link. I am not here to kill you. Not yet. I am here to warn you. The town you left has been attacked, and soon the Phantom will enter the battle. I have heard whispers of the annihilation of your people. I suggest you find the Phantom before he enters the battle. _For a moment he said nothing, and Link wondered why Wirlin was telling him this. _That is all I have to say. The rest is up to you._ Then the black spirit ripped through the frayed air, breaking the hazy clouds and opening up reality again. Link and Uriel looked through the quiet forest once again, but all traces of Wirlin were gone.

"It is time you left," the Hermit noted.

"But I thought you said it wasn't time yet," Link said.

The Hermit shrugged. "If your people need you, you must help them. There is nothing you can do. You are ready enough, I think."

"Thanks, Uriel," Link said, smiling. He ran up and embraced the Hermit. But then he looked up, remembering something. "But if I am to go to the Phantom, what about the town? What about Tetra?"

"Don't worry," the Hermit said instantly. "I will go revive her. I will go defend the town."

Link looked at him for a moment, unbelieving. This must be an unimaginably difficult thing for the Hermit to do. For years he had lived alone, separated from the village by his own will. He was embarrassed to return, knowing that he had failed. But now he was going back for Link. The Hero of Winds recognized the Hermit's sacrifice and was grateful.

The rest of the day they spent recalling everything Link had learned. He remembered all of his training, his lessons, everything. The Hermit informed him of the tricks the Phantom may try to pull on him, and told him not to repeat his own mistake.

"You must never pretend you have something you don't," the Hermit said. "I pretended that I had the power to defeat the Phantom. I was in it for the glory. But all along I knew I was no god, I was no savior. I know you are stronger than I was, Link, but you have limitations as well. In battle, you must use everything at your disposal. Do not pretend you have something you do not, for the Phantom will surely catch on, and you will pay the price. I know I did."

"Don't worry," Link assured. "I understand."

"Link," Navi said, resting on his shoulder, "I have watched you through your training, and I know that you are ready. There is something different about you now that you wield a sword that matches your abilities. It is time to come out of hiding and defend your new home! Gather your things, Link. It is time."

They walked out of the Hermit's cottage, but the forest stirred. Three figures presented themselves at the doorstep. One flew in the air, with thin wings and sharp claws; another walked with his arms to the floor, red and lengthy; the last floated in the air, shadowy and dark.

"I told you we'll meet again," Elsor said. "Did you not believe me?"

Link drew back, glancing from Uriel to Navi, wondering what to do.

The Hermit turned to him, nodding. "It is time to test what you have learned. Now draw the Four Sword and show these fools why you are fit to slay the Phantom."


	24. Chapter 24: Transformation

Chapter 24: Transformation

As Link withdrew the Four Sword and held it high into the air, he turned to the Hermit. The man sat cross-legged on the porch, seemingly tranquil and at ease.

"Aren't you going to help?" Link asked, beginning his transformation.

Uriel shook his head. "This is a task you must endure alone. Think of it as a chance to see how much you've improved."

Link nodded and allowed his consciousness to split, permitting four bodies to be commanded under one mind. Link instructed green Link to speak. "Stay here, Navi. I don't want you getting mixed up in this again. I can handle it." The Fairy nodded her head, and the four Links jumped from the porch, landing between the three beasts. They stared at the Links in awe for a moment, wondering what had happened to Link, but then the battle began.

"I'll end this quickly," Felk said, signaling for his comrades to fall back. The creature flew into the air and prepared to land his spiny claws upon purple Link, but he moved to the side in a blurry step just before the claws touched his skin. Purple Link then thrust his sword into the creature just before he could recover, and his body was split in half, oozing with blood.

Purple Link wiped the blade clean on the grass and looked up from the bloodied corpse. He saw Elsor and Gregon staring at him in awe, horror-struck. Perhaps a revelation was going through their minds, and they were learning just how powerful Link had become.

From opposite directions, red and blue Link sped through the air and landed beside the unprepared Gregon, preparing to attack. The red demon was able to block but one swipe with his claws before two blades dug within him, ripping into his skin. He swayed back and forth for a moment, his mouth hung open. "How is this possible?" he asked, nearly breathless, and then fell to the ground. Both Links retrieved their swords, allowing the gashes in Gregon to spill blood.

They met green and purple Link as they fought Elsor. The shadow was obviously the greatest warrior of his comrades, but still, he seemed no match for the four Links. He moved his blade feverously as he fought the two Links, always on the defensive. By the time the other Links joined the fight, it didn't even seem fair. He would block a few of the strikes, but there were always just as many blows that pounded his body, making him stagger.

As the battle continued, Link allowed his thoughts to wander. He had already mastered retaining his form without having his mind intimately part of them, so this wasn't a problem. In his mind he pictured the Hermit, sitting happy, nearly smiling, watching the battle with Navi above his shoulder. What was the point of all of this? How did Uriel know these foes would be no match for Link? Even the Hero of Winds doubted he would so effortlessly debunk Elsor's thoughts of superiority, remembering the last time he had fought them. And yet Link had shed no blood; he had not one scrape or cut from battle. It was as if the Hermit knew all along Link would be tested this way, that he would realize the power the Four Sword gave him only through this test.

Link's mind returned as he saw Elsor, in a risky attempt to save himself, grabbed blue Link's back with a wispy arm and forced himself behind him. Elsor, using blue Link as a shield, lifted his blade and put it to the boy's neck.

Instantly everyone stopped. "You have forced me to exploit the weakness of your new power," Elsor said. "Having four bodies gives you much power, but it leaves you vulnerable elsewhere. You forget that while having multiple selves allows for more swipes of the sword, it also allows for more opportunities to be struck yourself."

"What you say is true," Link instructed the green Link to speak. "But still, I think I benefit from the Four Sword in the end." While Elsor was watching green Link, red and purple Link had sprung unexpectedly beside him. Red Link quickly grasped the shadow's arm and prevented movement, while purple Link pried Elsor and blue Link away from one another. As a result, both blue Link and Elsor fell to the ground.

Luckily the shadow had obstinately held his grasp onto his sword, and so when he fell, he was prepared to defend himself. He fought off green Link and shoved him to the ground. He proceeded to fight purple Link, but the presence of red and blue Link coming closer caused him to draw back.

He snarled. "So this is how our battle ends, Hero of Winds. Such a shame we were never able to kill you. Maybe it could have been done before, but now it is far too late. I commend you, Hero, for you have advanced in a way I could never do. I already reached the end of my potential, but you still have miles to go. Still, it is a shame that your power ultimately goes to waste. As easily as you defeated us, the Phantom will still rip you to pieces in mere seconds."

"You don't know that," Link responded.

"Unless you find another way to gain more power," continued Elsor, "I suggest staying clear of the Phantom and us. It will only end in your defeat." The shadow then sprung up into the air, into the sky. Link quickly instructed the four Links to try to attack him; they shot arrows into the air, threw bows, and hurled boomerangs, but nothing struck the swift Elsor. Soon he was out of sight, heading southeast into the horizon. Last time they fought Elsor had carried his bloodied companions with him, but this time he knew there was no use. Link had mutilated them beyond repair.

"Time to go," the Hermit said when remnants of battle had disappeared. "You must defeat the Phantom, and I must help the village and Tetra, of course." Link handed him the Swodim mushroom, the simple cure for Tetra's unnatural illness. In return, the Hermit handed Link a map to the mountain and the Phantom's lair. "Be careful out there," the Hermit said. "Remember your lessons."

"I will," Link answered. "Protect them, Uriel. You are all they have left."

There was nothing more to say. Both warriors walked soundlessly in opposite directions through the forest. Navi was there to emit light to guide Link through the woods, giving him both hope and a direction. But alas, no light was there for Uriel. All his life he was forced to create his own path, to forge his own destiny, to create his own light; why should a trek through the woods be any different?


	25. Chapter 25: Face in the Water

Chapter 25: Face in the Water

Link and Navi rambled on through the dark and caliginous forest, their path now separated from the Hermit's. As Link strode on, his respect for Uriel grew. The man had sacrificed everything for Link's cause, heading straight to the one place he had deliberately avoided for so long. But there was no time for Link to truly express his gratification for him; there was only time to say goodbye.

And now Link had been pointed in a new direction. Finally, he was to face the Phantom in a long-awaited battle. The outcome would depict the fate of the town, and perhaps the entire world. For if the Phantom succeeded in taking over the village, perhaps his grasp of influence would stretch on to a new location –one that Link knew personally.

Link felt a splash of water and saw his shoes dampen as his foot slipped into a tiny river flowing through the forest. He lifted his foot and looked ahead, seeing that the river flooded into a tiny pond within an alcove of the forest. Link and Navi went closer to the pond.

The Hero of Winds splashed the cold waters upon his disheveled face. He looked into the shimmering waters, watching his reflection. But soon his face on the moonlit pond transformed. The waters were unstirred, but soon he saw Tetra staring back at him. Her eyes were open for the first time in a while, but they were hopeless and forlorn. Tears streamed down her face, and though her hair was braided and her face angelic, there was something different about her.

The face instantly changed, and yet the waters were still unruffled, glasslike. Tetra's desperate face was replaced with one of pride and hatred. Her saddened eyes became strong and forceful, and her tears vanished. The man Link laid eyes upon smiled back, and the Hero instantly knew who it was.

_What you turn your back on is always the first to surprise you,_ Ganondorf echoed.

Link pounded his fists into the water, and the image vanished.

"What's wrong, Link?" Navi asked, flying above him.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's keep moving."

Mere minutes passed and Link and Navi continued on, and in his eyes the forest remained the same. The brown of the bark on the trees never changed, and the green of the leaves was never any different. As far as Link knew, they were merely heading in circles.

Sparks of blinding white illuminated the forest, and Link held his hands to his eyes until they cleared. He saw dozens of Fairies, flying wildly through the forest. Link stared in awe, walking closer and closer to the multitude of glowing creatures. Navi flew off, meeting up with them. When Link found her, she was in the middle of speaking with a few of them.

"What have you been doing all this time, Navi?" one of them asked.

"I've been traveling with the Hero of Winds, Zare. Together, we are going to defeat the Phantom and save the village."

Zare and the others saw Link approach them.

"There he is," Zare remarked. "The one who freed us from the witch." Link smiled. So this was where the Fairies went after he had freed them. This was their home. "Navi, you must introduce him to us. We hadn't the time to exchange pleasantries during our last encounter. That evil witch ensured that."

Zare called over the other Fairies, and one by one, Navi acquainted Link with all of them. They spent time together, and Link noticed that the Fairies were very hospitable creatures.

"All of the time we lost on the island with that witch was unfortunate," Zare said, "but now that you freed us, Link, we can resume our lives. She was intolerable, Maple was. We are eternally grateful for your assistance."

"Thank you," Link said warmly. He glanced off to his left and saw Navi, talking and laughing with a few of the other Fairies. All this time Link had been feeling guilty for what he caused the Hermit to sacrifice, but it was Navi he should have pitied the most. She had finally gained freedom after a lifetime of torment, and when she finally glimpsed salvation, she chose to leave her people. She must have longed to meet with them again, to live the life that was stripped from her.

Link walked over to Navi and the other Fairies, and they all stopped. "Navi," Link said awkwardly, "if you'd like, you can stay here. I know this is what you wanted. You've aided me thus far, and I am grateful for that. You have more than paid your dept."

Her smile faded. "No, Link. I may be enjoying myself, but I will not stop until our journey is over. I will protect you, Link. I may not be very strong, but I will not rest until I know you are safe. I will go on until I cannot anymore just to see to it that you are successful." She turned to the others. "I'm sorry, but we have stayed here too long. Link and I must continue out quest." The others nodded, and they understand.

Before leaving, Link paid one last visit to the pond. He refilled his canteen with water and washed his face once more. He saw again Tetra's face appearing.

_Help me,_ she pleaded. _Please, help me._ Her voice rang like a bell.

Link was not surprised when the reflection transformed once more, and Ganondorf glared at him sternly, fixated upon his eyes.

He was not expecting, however, to hear the din of hooves clattering across the forest floor, and see a man rise from the water, shattering the reflection in flowing ripples.

"Well I'll be," the man said. The horse neighed loudly. "I recognize that garb. If it isn't the Hero of Winds." Link said nothing. The face of Ganondorf had disappeared when the waters were disrupted, but he still saw him in his mind, laughing, mocking. "What's wrong?" the man asked. "Has the gloomy forest made you taciturn, or are you always so quiet?"


	26. Chapter 26: Phantom Hourglass

Chapter 26: Phantom Hourglass

"So what brings you here, Hero?" the man asked. He swam over to the other side of the pond and pulled himself out. Link veered his eyes as the man put on his clothes.

"How do you know about me?" Link asked curiously.

"The Oracle told me about you before I left," he answered. "My name is Wade." Link turned and saw that he was dressed. Wade was a tall, muscular man, with thick, blonde hair. His ears were curved, like the villagers', his hair tucked behind them. His eyebrows were strong and curved, and his shoulders were broad. He wore a blue tunic, and a bow and quiver full of arrows were strapped across his back. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I have come to defeat the Phantom," Link stated.

Wade smiled. "But of course. I should have guessed. And who is this pretty creature?" He glanced at Navi.

The Fairy giggled. "This is Navi," Link said. "She has helped me through my journey. But is there a reason you are here, Wade? Until now I have seen no one through this forest but the Fairies."

"I am a researcher of folklore," answered Wade. "Have you ever heard of the Minish?"

Link recalled his talks with the Hermit. "You're looking for them? But I thought they were just myth."

"They haven't been seen, but that doesn't mean they don't exist. The Minish are small people; perhaps they are afraid."

"But there is no evidence of their existence," Link said strongly. "How would you even know where to look?"

"Texts have led me here," he answered. "But either the Minish do not exist as you've said, or they've hidden themselves well. But what I search for is no less shady of an endeavor than what you hope to do. If you want to defeat the Phantom, you'll need more than just a strange getup and a sword. The Phantom's army has already attacked your town. I've seen it with my own eyes. You're going to have to hurry if you want to make it in time." The horse whinnied, walking slowly across the grass.

"Then will you take me there?" Link asked.

"Finally, you ask," Wade said, smiling. "I've always wanted to help make history –to be part of the legend."

"Then let's go!" Navi said suddenly.

Wade turned to her. "As you wish, Hero's Fairy." Wade climbed atop his horse and pulled Link up to him. "Hold on tight, Navi," Wade said. "It's going to be a bumpy ride." Wade pulled the reins and the horse sped off into the forest, swerving constantly to avoid the trees. Navi, surprised, was forced to grip Link's shirt and hold on tight, fighting off the wind from taking her away.

Hours passed, and the forest continued to speed by them in a hazy blur. Wade held the reins forcefully, swerving the horse that he called Fiona from side to side, through the trees and through the brush. For a while there was silence, and there was only the chattering of the animals in the forest.

Sitting behind Wade, Link felt the thump of Fiona as she ran, bumping up and down.

"We're making good time," Wade said as they rode on. "Soon we'll reach Death Mountain." He paused. "Listen, Link. I want to help you in your fight with the Phantom. I'm an archer, and I am very skilled."

"Sorry, Wade," Link said. "This is something I need to do alone."

"Okay," the man answered instantly. "That's fine. It's just…I don't just study the Minish. Lately the Phantom has been my subject of interest." There was a moment of silence as they listened to the horse trot through the forest. "He has a different motive than you know. Even than I know. The Phantom isn't just trying to take over the town. He has darker plans. I'm still trying to put the pieces together, but I've learned something."

"What's that?" Link asked, interested.

"Have you ever heard of the Phantom Hourglass?" he asked. Link shook his head.

"No, I didn't think so. Picture a giant hourglass, larger in height than both of us standing on top of each other. It's black, and it holds much sand within. The sands trickle down slowly through the Hourglass. I don't know how long it would take for all of the sand to fall through, but it's got to be more than an hour –let me tell you. Have I seen this Phantom Hourglass? No, only pictures. But don't think this thing is as much a myth as the Minish. No, this is more real than anything."

"Do you know what the Hourglass does?" Link asked.

Wade shook his head. "No, but I know one thing. This plot that the Phantom has been developing, this war that has been going on, it all happens with the Hourglass. Everything happens with the Hourglass. You want my advice? I don't need to go with you if you don't want me to, but know this: if you're going to want to stop the Phantom, you're going to need to find out what this Hourglass does. You'll figure out what it does, and as soon as you do, you'll destroy it."


	27. Chapter 27: Tetra's Awakening

Chapter 27: Tetra's Awakening

For more than a week Uriel toiled through the forest, all the time dreading what would welcome him on the other side. He was able to use his magic to let him fly through the air, but he only did this occasionally; he did not want to waste too much magic; something told him he would need everything he could muster.

As he continued, something faint and enigmatic whispered in his ear. _Faster,_ it would say. _You are running out of time._ The Hermit listened to the voice, using it as motivation to push himself further.

And within time, he saw the daylight once again. He put his hands before his eyes as the sun blinded him, coming forth from the forest. When his eyes cleared, he looked off into the distance, instantly seeing the tumultuous village hanging on by a thread. It was as if a dark cloud hovered over the town, bringing them misfortune and death. He saw that the people were slowly dying, and that the army of Poes was surrounding them, enshrouding them in a deathly poison.

Clutching the Swodim mushroom in his hand, he began to sprint towards the village. It did not matter anymore how long he had been away, or that he had failed them those years ago. All that mattered now was their current state and their survival. Perhaps this mushroom would lead them down that road.

* * *

For the first time in several weeks, Tetra opened her pale and confused eyes. She saw three people hovering over her, watching her carefully. The first was a haggard man with a stern face. The second was a tall, fragile-looking woman with brown hair. But the last girl was different; she looked entrancing, her hair soft and ethereal, her body flawless and radiant with light.

"Where –where am I?" she spoke.

The entrancing one leaned closer. "Hello, Tetra. Where you are matters not right now -only why you are here. My name is Farore, Tetra, and I have much to explain."

And so the Oracle told Tetra of Link's story while she had been asleep. She spoke of Link's journey to find the Hermit and the Swodim mushroom, of the Phantom and his own legacy, and concluded with the arrival of the Poe army and the unexpected aid of Maple.

"Maple?" Tetra remarked incredulously. "But it can't be. She was the one who inflicted me with this illness. Has the world changed that greatly while I was asleep?"

"Indeed it has," the Oracle answered. "Change is all around us."

"I must find Link," she said suddenly. "I have to help him."

Elsa shook her head violently. "No, you mustn't. There is little you can do for him, Tetra. He did not pursue his quest to revive you just so that you could go find trouble again."

"Look at me," Tetra said strongly. She herself noticed that while she had been asleep, Princess Zelda had taken over her body. She was light-skinned, and her hair was braided. She stuck her hand out, and it began to glow. The outline of three attached triangles –the Triforce- revealed itself atop her hand, one of them blazing a golden light. "The Triforce is calling me. I cannot ignore it. Not while danger looms above us like a guillotine about to drop. Not while Link is alone and needs my help. And not while the Triforce continues to glow, seeking my assistance." She rose from the bed, quickly gathered her things, and sprinted out the door. The others ran to the doorway, watching undecidedly as Tetra maneuvered through the war-torn village.

"Can we really let her go?" Elsa asked. She turned to Farore for an answer, but only saw the Oracle's eyes fixed upon Tetra in the distance, her face bright and assuring.

* * *

Each day only brought suffering and bloodshed for the soldiers. Since Maple's arrival, their hopes had escalated, but there was only so much she could do. She had a powerful magic, but could not fight the entire army by herself. While her attention was directed to one area, the Poes would advance to another. Slowly, they cracked through the army, the town's only shield, and it was only a matter of time before it would shatter.

Maple held her hands high and released yet another ball of energy. She watched as it crashed down into the ocean of Poes, exploding into a conflagration of smoke and light. She quickly got on her broom and flew off to another location, seeking to extend her watch over the army. But no matter how much she helped, she knew it would never be enough. For days she had fought on without sleep and with little food, and hunger and fatigue now gripped her. How much longer could she go?

Suddenly she felt a strong but brief breeze blow by her, and turned to the left to see a man standing where before there was nothing. He was a tall man with a strong stature. Perhaps he would have made a good soldier if not for his missing arm.

"Are you Maple?" he asked.

"That depends," she answered, gripping her broom. "Who wants to know?"

"I am the Hermit," he said. "Perhaps you have heard of me. I have come out of hiding to help you with your pursuit to stop the Phantom's army."

She laughed. "The Hermit, huh? Yes, I've heard of him, but you cannot be that man. Perhaps all of this fighting has made me jaded and my eyes sore, but no one's knocked the sense out of me. The Hermit wouldn't change so quickly. He wouldn't return after all of these years of his absence."

"I should say the same to you, Maple, the witch without a broom." He rose up his only hand, and sparks of lightning transferred between his fingers. He thrust his hand forward, and streaks of lightning ripped across the sky, impacting the opposing army to create a swirling inferno of fire and smoke.

He turned to Maple. "Now, do you want my help, or shall I take my service elsewhere?"


	28. Chapter 28: Death Mountain

Chapter 28: Death Mountain

Fiona continued to gallop through the forest while Link and Wade spoke.

"How close do you think we are?" Link asked, yawning.

"Almost there," Wade answered, tugging the reins. He put his hand on Fiona's head. "Keep going, old girl," he said. Fiona now galloped as if in a daze, her movements lethargic and sluggish, her eyes half closed. "You'll get your rest soon."

"Wade," Link said suddenly, "you've studied the Phantom, haven't you?"

"Lately my main focus has been the Minish, but how could I be unacquainted with what threats us currently?"

"I was just wondering. Could you tell me…what chance could a man have against him?"

Wade shook his head. "For a while everyone thought the Hermit would be the one to slay him, but we all know how that turned out. The truth is, Link, no one ever knows who the next hero is going to be. Do I think the Phantom is invincible –that nothing could touch him? No, I don't. Many would look to the impossible things he has done and say yes, but I think differently. No one with power enough has come to defeat him yet; that's all. Is it you? Could be. But we'll never know until you try. That is the greatest risk of being a hero. The risk of failure. Of defeat. Of shame. I suppose the Hermit has come to know this risk very well by now. Poor old man."

"Up ahead," Navi broke in, pointing into the distance. "Is it another clearing?"

"No," Wade said, his eyes seeming to light up in joy. "We've done it. We've reached the end of the forest."

Soon enough, Fiona stepped through the last of the bushes and brought the others out of the forest. Immediately she sank to the ground, exhausted and listless, shocking everyone. "Poor girl," Wade said, stroking her mane. "She gave it everything she had."

Link dismounted the horse, and his eyes were immediately directed upwards. Towering above them, stretching up above the clouds, Death Mountain loomed. There was almost no land between the Mountain and the forest. It was as if the two were interconnected, part of the same landscape.

Link felt a tap on his shoulder, his neck still craned up, his eyes fixed on Death Mountain. "It is time, Link," Navi said. "Finally, we have reached the end."

"We better leave Fiona here," Wade said. He walked over and tied her to the nearest tree. "We won't need her help where we're going. Come Link; come Navi. Death Mountain awaits."

Clutching the crimson rocks of the mountain, Link pulled himself up, grimacing from the effort. Fiona wasn't the only one who was fatigued. Link too had pushed himself to his limit, eager to finally be done with the forest, yet anxious to see what was next. "Wade," Link said, pulling his legs up and clutching the next rock. "I don't know if I can do this all night. Sooner or later we'll have to stop and get some rest."

"Don't worry," Wade said. "This mountain isn't totally vertical. There are plenty of plateaus and overhangings where we can stop and make camp. Let's just get as far as we can for now."

For a few more hours they climbed, and when they could go no longer without their eyes closing and their arms aching, they found an overhanging and quickly made camp. Link and Navi crawled over to the side of the mountain, their backs resting against the dusty-red crag, and quickly fell asleep. Wade, weary as well, rolled over onto his back and stared up at the blank night sky. "May the Gods watch over us tonight," he said. Then his eyes closed, and within minutes he was asleep.

When Link awoke, the sun was already above him, resplendent and blazing, and Wade and Navi were sitting beside him.

"Have something to eat," Wade said, handing him some bread and cheese. "You're going to need the energy for later."

"For the Phantom," Link acknowledged.

"Not quite," Wade said, chuckling. "We'll still have another day's climb at least. It's amazing how tall this thing is. It rises to the clouds, Link, overlooking the entire world itself." In the daylight, Link was able to stare off into the horizon. He saw everything, from the dry and barren desert in the west, to the moist and murky swamp in the east, a large lake beside it. He even saw the village, northwest of the swamp, closer to the forest and the mountain. But what he saw he couldn't believe.

He saw a war consuming the village, taking it over. Now most of it took place outside the city walls, but Link could see it was coming closer. Shadows fought against the valiant but few soldiers, pushing them back into their home. They were losing. Everything happened slowly, and the figures were blurry from the distance, but Link was sure of what he saw. The soldiers were in danger. The civilians were in danger.

Tetra was in danger.

"Now do you see why we have to hurry?" Wade asked, meeting Link's gaze. "We have to stop the Phantom before he enters this war. If you think things look grim now, think of what would happen if _he_ got involved. The Phantom alone could be a determinative factor. He could turn the Poes' likely victory into a definite one. That is why you have to stop him."

Link nodded, though his thoughts were elsewhere. In his mind he pictured Tetra, still asleep from Maple's spell, helpless. The town was in a frenzy, chaos everywhere. And Tetra could do nothing to protect herself.

Even if Uriel has arrived already, Link thought, does that really ensure her safety? Even awake, the Poes can still find her –can still kill her.

"Let's go," Link said, ready to begin their climb once more. "The Phantom will not get involved. I'll make sure of that."


	29. Chapter 29: The Dark World

Chapter 29: The Dark World

"We're getting closer," Wade said as he reached for Link's hand, pulling him up. "We can see the top now. We're almost there."

"Finally," Link said, reaching for the next stone. But his hand slipped and he gripped nothing but air. He found himself slipping off the edge, and quickly looked down to see a layer of clouds below him. But as soon as he found himself falling, a hand gripped his. Wade took his hand and pulled him up to the plateau. "Thank you," Link said finally. "Thanks for saving me."

Wade looked up to him. "It was nothing. Let's keep moving."

The sun danced across the sky as they climbed on, and soon they reached the zenith of Death Mountain. Soon they would finally find the Phantom.

"It doesn't make any sense," Wade whispered. They were hiding behind a boulder, and they both knew the peak of the mountain was just ahead. "We have not confronted one guard, not one soldier."

"Maybe the Phantom is so strong that he doesn't need any guards," Navi inquired.

"No." Wade shook his head. "It isn't that simple."

"Perhaps they are all fighting in the war," Link said.

"Maybe," said Wade, "but why would the Phantom leave himself unguarded? He could surely spare just a few to protect himself. Something is wrong here. I don't trust this."

"In any case," Link said, "I have to go. I have to face the Phantom, trap or not."

Wade nodded. "Then go. Navi and I will stay here. Are you sure you want to do this alone? You don't have to."

"No, this is something I have to do myself. Thank you, Wade. Thanks for everything." Saying no more, he ran off, walking up the last few yards to the Phantom's lair.

The top of Death Mountain was a plateau. It was curved slightly, but easy to walk upon. The air here was thin, brisk, and cold. Link shivered as he crept closer, seeing a small cave appear in the thin, misty air. He came to it and, upon seeing no one, stepped inside.

What he saw there he could not mistake for anything else. It was the Phantom Hourglass. Just as Wade had depicted, it was nearly twice as large as Link, dead black, fixed firmly in place by a large, metallic holder. Link walked up to the Hourglass and inspected it. He saw that most of the sand was at the bottom, and there were some but few grains at the top.

He then remembered the words of Wade, and quickly withdrew the Four Sword. He hacked at the Hourglass, but all that came from it was the twang against the glass. Link put all of his effort into the strokes, but the glass would not crack. It seemed impenetrable.

"Looking for someone?" said a dark voice. Link turned behind him to see the Phantom floating in the entrance of the cave. In moments the Phantom's wand was out, and before Link could even begin to concentrate on the Four Sword, a draft of air swept him up and hurtled him outside. He fell with a crash against the rocks of the mountain, and heard the Phantom coming closer.

"So you finally came," the Phantom said. Link remained on the ground.

"You knew I was coming?" the Hero asked.

"But of course," answered the Phantom. "Why else would I remain here while a war requires my service? I bet you are wondering how I found out. It had happened not long ago; as I was looking out upon the forest, a great spirit awakened. It told me you were coming, and that if I stayed, I would have the opportunity to destroy you."

"Wirlin," Link said to no one in particular. "He tricked me. He is looking to rid himself of at least one of his greatest enemies today."

"The time has come, great Hero of Winds," the Phantom mocked. "Your death has arrived."

Link arose and looked up at him, to the Wind Waker held firmly in his hand. "You have something I want." Quickly Link held the Four Sword forward. He knew the Phantom would not allot him much time, and so he hurried, putting the Hermit's lessons to the test. In mere seconds the transformation had taken place.

The Phantom stared in awe for a moment, but then thrust the Wind Waker forward. The wind ripped through the sky, and the four Links quickly scattered. From different directions, they all rushed up to the Phantom. A gale of wind forced red Link to the ground, and blue Link next. But the Phantom could not stop purple and green Link from confronting him. He was forced to quickly withdraw his sword from behind his back and spar equally between them.

"I see you have grown stronger," the Phantom noted as they fought. "It only makes sense. You suffered a shameful loss the last time we met. Only a fool would seek to repeat the same mistake. Still, it is all for naught. No matter how much you have changed, it will never be enough. I will always be one step ahead of you, Link."

The Phantom jerked quickly with his sword, clashing against purple Link's, sending him tumbling to the ground for a moment. He then proceeded to fight green Link alone, speaking as he did.

"I see you have found the Phantom Hourglass," he said. "I bet you are wondering what it does." Link said nothing. "I'll tell you, Link. Maybe this will show you the impossibility of your battle. The Hourglass is a gateway, Link. It leads to a world that cannot be reached by any road or by any ocean. It is known as the Dark World, Link, and it houses many secrets." Their swords pressed against each other, producing yellow sparks, and Link grunted from the force. "What does the Phantom Hourglass do, you ask? Well, it is not difficult to travel from this world to the Dark World, but unfortunately, going the other way around is nearly impossible. But the Phantom Hourglass allows this to happen. When the last grain of sand falls through, a portal will momentarily open, allowing creatures of all sorts to pass through. The last time had been exactly a hundred years ago, when the first people began to sprout across this land. The Poes were the first to pass through, and quickly they overtook Death Mountain. When I came to be, I quickly rose above the ranks, reigning supreme. You think this whole plan is mine, Link? That I only seek to benefit my own fortune? No, I serve another. Maybe soon you will see him, and the awesome might he can produce."

The other Links were now up and creeping closer, ready to resume the battle.

"Just remember, Link, that as strong as you think I am, there is another even more powerful. Now do you see why this is so hopeless? Your puny village is already on the verge of defeat. Just think of what will happen when another hundred -another thousand- dark beings crosses over. Then what will happen to your people? The time to grovel and beg is now, Link. This battle was over since the beginning."

Link quickly instructed his green counterpart to take out his boomerang. He threw it into the air, and it struck the Phantom's hand, causing the Wind Waker to fall to the ground, clanging against the red rocks. Red Link dove and caught the wand after just a few bounces, and used it to send several gales to thrash the Phantom, causing him to crash against the cave wall.

Link felt as though a part of himself had been reconnected. He remembered his talks with the Oracle. There were three things that made him the Hero of Winds: the first was the Triforce of Courage, which always ran through his veins; the next was the Hero's Sword, something that was no longer accessible; the last was the Wind Waker. Two out of three isn't bad, Link thought.

He kept the Wind Waker pointed in the air, the Phantom still held against the cave wall by the currents of air. "When will it be time?" Link demanded.

"In one day," the Phantom answered, grimacing against the harsh winds. "And now your chance to surrender has passed. You have forced a painful fate upon yourself, Link." The Phantom reached into his cloak and withdrew another wand –not the Wind Waker, but one with power as well. He held it up into the air, and it glowed. He pointed it forward, and a bright blue flame spiraled down and overtook red Link.

Instantly the winds died down, and red Link fell to his knees, and then sank to the ground, covered in a blue mist. The Phantom lowered himself until his feet touched the ground. He smiled within the darkness underneath his hood.

The three Links standing pointed their swords forward. "Do you know of the creatures that dwell in the Dark World?" the Phantom asked rhetorically. "They are menacing things, the type that haunts your dreams. You could picture them in your mind and fear them not, but in their presence you will quiver in fright. If you think the Poes are something to behold, just wait until the last grain of sand touches the bottom. They will pass through and swarm everywhere, destroying everything. Your world will turn foul. Your people will die. Your land will transform until it is just as black and empty as the Dark World."


	30. Chapter 30: Commander of the Poes

Chapter 30: Commander of the Poes

Elsa paced around the room, distraught and confused. "How could you just let her leave?" she asked the Oracle. "What were you thinking?"

Contrary to Elsa's composure, the Oracle's was calm and collected. She sat upon Tetra's bed, her hands folded over her lap, her eyes closed. "Everything will turn out all right," the Oracle answered. "You must have faith in me. I may not have the powers of a Goddess anymore, but I still retain a sense of my previous power. You must be calm, Elsa. All will turn out just fine."

A rumbling filled the air. The bookshelves, the tables, the beds –everything shook vigorously. Strangely, despite the trembling bed, the Oracle remained motionless and serene.

"Does war not frighten you?" implored Elsa querulously, the shaking continuing. She walked over to the window and looked out tentatively. She saw the soldiers of her village pushing large machines, mostly catapults, through the dilapidated town. The broken streets caused the machines to crash and clang as they were pushed through the village, causing everything to shake.

Elsa quickly closed the window and turned back to the Oracle. "How could you truly be sure you know what's going to happen?"

"Child," the Oracle said warmly, "you forget that in my heart I am a Goddess. Elsa, I understand your human sense of doubt, but that is not a part of me. To be a Goddess, you must shed all doubts; you must be sure in your cause. Do not fret, Elsa, for we are being cared for. Maple, the one this village had once shunned, has returned with a new outlook on life. But there is another. Do you remember the man who came with the mushroom that revived Tetra?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "There _was_ something different about him. What was his name?"

* * *

"Hermit!" Maple screeched through the wind. "They're gaining ground! Where are you?"

Maple looked and saw the Hermit rocketing through the air, the wind swirling around him. He landed beside her and instantly turned to the opposing army.

"Sorry for the wait," the Hermit said, opening his palms. "Things have not been going very well on my side." His hands glowed, releasing rings of undulating gold. He shifted the light in the air, harnessing it. And then he released it, and it hovered over the Poes' heads for a moment before collapsing upon them, bringing the stench of singed flesh into the air.

"They're getting closer by the day," Maple acknowledged. "Your arrival has helped, but it is merely prolonging our defeat. I don't mean to cast blame upon you. I'm just stating the truth."

"You are right," the Hermit admitted. "But there's nothing else we can do. We're going to need a miracle to win this battle."

Maple's eyes narrowed as she looked out into the battle, watching as the village's soldiers clashed their swords against the nearly intangible Poes. "I'll never give up," she said boldly, and grabbed her broom. She jumped atop it and sped off before the Hermit could open his mouth.

She landed in the center of the battle, beside both her enemies and her friends. She clutched her wand and immediately turned in a circle, causing all of the Poes in the vicinity to drop. She then pointed her wand at a cluster of the ghosts, sending a thin stream of lightning to erupt them in a blaze.

She had no time to spare. Immediately Maple gripped her broom and flew up into the air before the Poes could recover and retaliate. Before returning to the Hermit, she used her wand toopen a fissure in the earth, swallowing a few of the unsuspecting Poes and burying them in rock.

So this is what the Phantom's attempts to sway me to his side have brought him, Maple thought, lowering down to the Hermit. He gave me this wand to convince me to join him, but it has only served to destroy his allies. Is it wrong to use what your enemy gives you, even for a noble cause? Is this wand an evil weapon even when used to save innocents?

The Hermit took her hand, lowering her down. "Every time I try to get in the heart of the battle, I am forced to flee before they lash back. And yet those soldiers follow our orders willingly, walking doubtlessly into the center of the fight. Am I weak, Hermit?"

"No." He shook his head. "You are just smart, acknowledging your need to stay alive. You're just-"

"Wait," Maple said, silencing him. "Look." She pointed out into the fray, distinguishing one shadow amongst the others. He was held up by the Poes, somehow seen superior to the rest of the hoard. "Could it be the Phantom?" Maple asked. The Hermit did not answer her question.

"Hello, humans," the creature said. Maple wasn't sure if it was the Phantom's voice. She squinted unsuccessfully to make out his visage. "By not you've seen the unstoppable might our army has shown. By now you've tooknotice ofthe incredible force the Poes can deliver. Some of you are probably already whispering of surrender, and for good reason. Your city is about to be demolished. Your people are about to be slaughtered like lambs. There is no escaping it. Quell your pleas and thoughts of surrender, because we will hear none of it. This is a total war, humans. There will be no talks of ending it, and it will not cease until each and every one of you is killed. Your surrender will be unconditional, and your defeat will be manifest."

Finally the light revealed the creature, and both Maple and the Hermit sighed in relief when they saw that it was not the Phantom.

"I am the Commander of the Poes, and one of the many signs of your demise." The creature reached behind him and withdrew a dark blade, oozing in black slime. "My name is Elsor."


	31. Chapter 31: Acceptance

Chapter 31: Acceptance

No one moved for fear of sparking the battle once more. The three Links standing held their swords still in the air, pointed pugnaciously at the Phantom, while the fourth remained on the ground, still clouded in the blue fire.

"Maybe I should send you to the Dark World," the Phantom said, breaking the silence, "and you'll see for yourself why every move you make is wasted." The Phantom closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

What's he doing? Link thought. Then the truth struck him.

He ordered purple and blue Link to quickly attack the Phantom before it was too late, while green Link ran over to red Link to tend to his wounds. He found that red Link was only dazed, and that the blue fire would soon pass over him and dissipate into the air. Sure enough, it did, and red Link would soon recover.

The Phantom was forced to open his eyes and fight as swords ripped through the air. He jumped to the left, dodging a sword swing, and his trance quickly ended. "You dare interrupt me?" he said to the two Links. "Sooner or later I'll get the chance again to concentrate once more, and then you'll be alone and helpless in the Dark World." He kicked blue Link square in the jaw, sending him to the ground for a moment, and parried purple Link's eager blade. "If only it was so easy to pass through the other way around…No matter. That problem will soon be dealt with." Blue Link was up again and swinging his sword wildly, but the Phantom deftly blocked each stroke, distributing his attention between them. "When the last grain of sand passes through, everything will be clear."

The Phantom gave out a sharp cry as he felt a blade grate against his back. He turned to see green Link behind him, holding red Link by the shoulder, carrying a bloody sword in his left hand.

"_So it's true_," Link instructed all four Links to speak at once. "_You are not as indestructible as you hoped I'd believe_._"_ Link's voice, amplified harmoniously by all four of his segments, was taunting in tone. _"Your blood is just as red as the rest of ours."_

Fists clenched in anger, the Phantom gritted his teeth, fighting against Link's words. He closed his eyes, and soon he regained his calm stature. No one was going to play with his emotions.

But still, Link had hurt him, not by his words, but by his actions. He inconspicuously reached behind him and felt the dripping blood trickling down his back from the wound.

Link would pay.

Swiftly, the Phantom pounded his feet against the ground and flew high up into the air, landing atop the cave. Red Link, back on his feet, withdrew his bow and launched an arrow at the Phantom, but it narrowly missed. He prepared to restring the next arrow, but the Phantom had already jumped back to the ground, landing beside him. Red Link reached for his sword, but was knocked down before he could swing it. The other Links went to strike the Phantom back, but he had already risen back into the air.

"When you fight as one, you are formidable," the Phantom said, still floating higher, "but when separated, you lose all power."

Red Link arose and joined the group. They sent out arrows and bombs blazing into the air, but none of them came anywhere near the Phantom.

Sliding down the roof of the cave as he lowered, the Phantom withdrew his wand and sent several balls of light plunging into the ground. Not one blast hit any of the Links.

They all met the Phantom at the side of the cave, swinging their swords wildly and ferociously. Link would not let the Phantom slip away. And due to his efforts, the Phantom was cornered. He was able to block many of the blows, but the combination of the four Links together made them powerful. Many swings made contact with him, and he landed only a few blows in exchange.

"Why can't I break the Phantom Hourglass!" Link demanded, instructing his blue self to push his sword against the Phantom's lowering blade. The Phantom said nothing, concentrating on the battle. Green Link held his sword to the Phantom's neck, and in surprise, he broke free from the standoff and felt his back touch the wall of the cave. The Links surrounded him, drawing closer. _"Answer me!"_ Link screamed through them all in an ominous consonance. _"I must know!"_

"Because," the Phantom muttered through clenched teeth, "you are too weak. Too foolish."

"You're lying," Red Link shouted.

"Tell the truth," purple Link demanded.

"If you don't like the answer," the Phantom said, "I would suggest refraining from asking the question. It takes a great power to destroy the Hourglass. Power you do not possess. That is the truth. You can choose to accept it, or you can continue to hide behind your denials."

"I am not weak," Link stated firmly. "Take that back."

"You dare to order me?" the Phantom bellowed. "You will learn acceptance, even if I have to teach it to you myself." Link saw a wand clutched in the Phantom's hand hidden within his cloak, and within the next second, clouds of dust filled the air, masking everything. The Links swung their swords blindly forward, but they hit nothing; and when the dust cleared, the Phantom was absent.

"Surprised?" said a voice from behind. They turned to see the Phantom, smiling, standing a safe distance away. "You must learn, Link, that times are changing. You are stuck in an old age. The time of Hyrule. A new age has begun, Link, and everything you ever loved, everything you ever sought to protect, is about to be lost. And it is all because of your refusal to accept your weaknesses, your fears, your dreams. And now it will all come crashing down, and all those you love will become your downfall, burying you in their vast fragility."

The tip of his wand ignited in a red flame, and he gripped the wand with both hands as he set loose his creation. A monstrous cloud of fire torched the sky as it ripped through the day, engulfing the sky like a storm, spiraling towards the Links.

"The irony of your situation is haunting, isn't it?" the Phantom mocked. His towering conflagration reflected crimson against his face. "Too bad you chose the wrong path. You could have been great, but now I have no choice but to burn you to ash."


	32. Chapter 32: Blood of the Enemy

Chapter 32: Blood of the Enemy

At first they were grateful that the Phantom was not the commander, but they soon learned that Elsor was a powerful force as well. With him as their leader, the Poes advanced faster. He used his strategic intellect to work around the Hermit and Maple, concentrating his army on where they were not. His military prowess was quickly shown as the Poes broke through the first outer wall to the town. Now only two remained.

The hope of the villagers was fast diminishing, and many were questioning their chances of success. Enormous crowds formed near Elsa's inn, everyone determined to see the Oracle of Secrets. They pleaded and begged, yearning for her to help them, to use her abilities. But each morning she would go outside and tell them, with sodden eyes, that she could do nothing –that their fate was in their own hands. The crowd would then disperse, and the Oracle would be left at peace.

But the next morning a new crowd would always come.

On the battlefield, the humans struggled to hold the second wall. A slew of catapults, protected by a line of archers, continuously sent boulders crashing into enemy lines. And yet, for as many Poes they killed, there were always more to take their places. The Poes outnumbered them, and as their commander, Elsor knew when the times called for restraint or for indulgence.

"Elsor has become a great threat," the Hermit stated, trying to see through the line of darkness as Elsor gave his orders in the distance.

"I agree." Maple nodded. "He may not be the Phantom, but he is certainly giving the Poes an advantage we cannot afford to allow. His maneuver before was ingenious. He ordered the bulk of his army to carve through the center of ours. Meanwhile, he instructed two small parties to infiltrate past the walls and enter the city. Elsor was believed to be in one of them, so we split up and followed the two groups. Well, it turned out Elsor was with his main army the whole time, and the two parties were decoys. His ruse split us up, and in the mean time the Poes demolished us."

"I am aware of his schemes," the Hermit said with disgust. "Something must be done about this Elsor, and I am afraid I am the one that must act. I am prepared to infiltrate the Poes' quarters and rid ourselves of the current predicament. I'll need you to stay here and take care of the troops on your own in my absence. Understand?"

Maple looked down, a grin across her face. "Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Trust me," the Hermit lifted his hood, shading his eyes, "this will not be much fun." He lifted his arm and arced it in the air, preparing to summon the magic necessary to propel himself forward. "Take care of them while I'm gone."

The Hermit lurched forward, speeding through the air, pounding dust into the sky from the wind he created. He made sure to fly low to the ground so that he would not be seen. After inching closer to the Poes, he flew around the outside of the opposing army, still staying low to the ground. He had seen Elsor not too long ago, and so he knew just where to look.

The Hermit landed just outside of the Poes' camp, hiding behind a large boulder. He kept his hood up, and his arms were gripped tightly around his sword. He peered around the edge of the boulder, but quickly averted his eyes in surprise. Had that guard spotted him? He waited several moments, his heart beating quickly in wait, and sighed in relief when he heard nothing.

He looked again, slowly this time, and now the guard was looking away. Swiftly, he rolled across the grass, finding cover. He soon found himself directly below a cliff, the guard right above him. The Hermit edged his way up the cliff, and when the Poe wasn't looking, he pushed his sword through the guard's body before he could cry for help.

Flying low to the ground, Uriel continued through the enemy camp until Elsor was in view. The commander was just feet away from him, yet the Hermit knew it was not time yet. He continued to shield himself from view, waiting for Elsor to go where there wouldn't be hundreds of Poes springing to attack once he killed him. The Hermit did not wait long. Within a few moments, the commander flew away from camp, upon a hill.

Elsor's back was turned, and Uriel stepped closer, holding his blade forward. He was just about to strike when the commander said,

"I know you're here."

"How?" the Hermit asked in surprise, lowering his blade.

"I've known since you arrived," he answered. "I knew you wouldn't dare move until I brought us away from camp, and so I did."

"Why would you seek your own destruction?" the Hermit asked, lowering his hood.

"Oh, I don't look at it quite that way."

Both opponents suddenly reached out to one another, pressing their blades against each other. They had both acted at the same time, looking to surprise the other, but it turned out they had thought too similarly.

The Hermit broke free from the clash first, drawing backwards, and then swiped his blade forward once more. Elsor parried the blow, turned to the side, and attempted a downwards swipe. Uriel blocked the black sword, reaching out to attack once more.

"I'll admit, you are skilled," Elsor said. "But we play by different rules." Catching the Hermit by surprise, Elsor unclenched his hand and threw dust into the Hermit's eyes. Uriel staggered backwards, blocking Elsor's sword strikes by mere instinct before he opened his eyes again. But he tripped as he stepped backwards, and he fell to the ground.

Elsor's dark blade wavered over him. The commander dropped his sword down, looking to dig the blade into the man's chest. With a quickness bereft of Elsor's knowledge, the Hermit turned to the side at the last moment, and the sword dug into the earth. Uriel, facing the other way, brought his sword to his side, and in one fleeting moment, thrust the blade backward, making contact with Elsor. The Hermit turned around and grabbed the commander, the blade still within him. He covered Elsor's mouth so that he could not scream, and dug the sword deeper within him until no life was left, and no struggle remained.

Then he laid the lifeless shadow down, releasing the sword.

"Our rules may be different," Uriel began, sheathing his sword, "but we play the same game."

With difficulty, the Hermit snuck away from the Poes' camp and returned to Maple. She was having a difficult time holding up the troops on her own, and so the Hermit's appearance was a great sight. When she saw him walk up to her, she embraced him.

"They're getting closer," she said, releasing him. "I was beginning to think they had killed you."

The Hermit smiled. "It's going to take a lot more than an army of Poes and their devious commander to stop me." He withdrew his sword, readying it for battle once more.

Maple let out a gasp. "Hermit, look at the blade." He looked and saw blood tainting it.

"So?"

"Look closer."

The Hermit lifted the sword to his eyes, reflecting the setting sun's light upon it. He gasped as well. "What kind of creature _was_ Elsor? Where did he come from?"

The blood was as black as onyx.


	33. Chapter 33: Link's Demise

Chapter 33: Link's Demise 

The sky was a mesh of black smoke, hovering like a halo over a pit of fire. The Phantom shielded his eyes as he allowed the flames to die out, for him to see what had become of his enemy. But no one could have survived that blast. The Phantom had driven everything he could muster into that single attack.

The cave was no more, and in its place was a pit of crumbled rock. In the center the Phantom Hourglass remained unscathed, as if nothing could penetrate the invisible force field around it. The four Links were scattered within the wreckage, all of them lying still.

And yet, the Phantom could not believe his eyes when he saw the green Link groan and begin to stand up. How could this be?

"I…can't give up," Link said to himself as he began to climb the pit, the smoke nearly choking him. "I can't let him win." Link was not strong enough to wake the other Links, but he retained his severed form. How he managed to do so was beyond his knowledge.

"You little fool," the Phantom said, animosity in his eyes. "You should have died where you stood. Now feel my wrath. The Dark World has come for you. I'll let it decide your fate." Like before, the Phantom closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his body. Link tried his best to reach the edge of the pit, but he had little energy left. Great burns seared his body, and the pain was almost unbearable. He struggled to pull himself atop the cliff, the wounds biting his body, his hands shaking from the insufferable pain. He looked up at the Phantom, a dark ghost atop the cliff, and a melding of emotions flowed through him: anger, frustration, disbelief, and doubt. How could the Phantom win? What happened to the Oracle's promise? Wasn't Link supposed to defeat him? I don't understand, Link mused. Why would Farore promise me victory if the Phantom is to end my life?

The world turned black. The setting sun, once a coalescence of shades of orange, gold, and red, was now gone from the sky. Even the flames that lingered in the pit changed color. Link's clothes, once green and vibrant, turned as black as charcoal. All color seemed to be absorbed by the Phantom's spell. Nothing remained; everything was eaten away, drawn to the Phantom's like a magnet, then dying like a fading star.

Finally, Link was atop the cliff, and he knew that little time was left. With an aching arm, he withdrew his boomerang, and threw it forward with everything he had left. As he fell to the ground in exhaustion, a dark face with two curved horns upon a large snout, and two eyes as red as blood, was unveiled in front of Link's eyes.

The boomerang hit the Phantom squarely in the face, and he stepped backward in surprise, clutching his face, disrupting the spell. Color came back to the world again, and the only black that remained was under the Phantom's hood. "So you have some life left in you!" the Phantom screamed, angered by how close he was. "That is about to change."

The Phantom's feet hit the ground, and he walked over to Link. The Hero could no longer rise. Just holding his separated form was enough of a task for him. The Phantom gripped him by the leg and threw him into the air. Link crashed into the crimson rocks at the edge of the cliff, holding his body in agony. He saw the Phantom walking casually over to him and lifted the Four Sword, his face contorted from the effort to just hold it in the air.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Phantom asked, mocking him. He kicked Link in the stomach, ignoring the sword. Instantly the Hero closed his eyes, holding his sides, his mouth opened but saying no words. The three Links, still in the pit, arose and flew across to Link and the Phantom. They collided with the Hero, becoming one once more. "There, that's better. This is the Link I know. A lone Hero, defenseless and begging for death." The Phantom saw that Link still held up the Four Sword in defiance. The Phantom kicked the Four Sword from his hands, and it went soaring into the air, tumbling down into the forest below. They watched as it disappeared soundlessly below the trees.

"It's over, Link," the Phantom said. "You have failed. You managed to escape fate for this long, but eventually it all comes rushing back to you. The Four Sword is lost. Your village will soon be defeated. Your own Gods have looked away, just as they had done before." Link turned his head, refusing to look into the Phantom's eyes. But the Phantom picked Link up, forcing him to see. "It doesn't always turn out like your idealistic legends. Sometimes the other side wins. You've had your time, Link. Hyrule has basked in its glory for centuries. But this is not your land, Link, and it never will be."

Without warning, a glowing creature reached out and clutched Link's foot.

"I'm sorry, Link," Navi said, "but I couldn't just watch you die." She reached out, beating her wings, and kicked the Phantom. But he just laughed.

"So this will be your last memory before your death," the Phantom said, chuckling ominously. "A last feeble attempt, and resounding laughter."

The Phantom held Link high into the air and, using his magic, threw him, like the Four Sword, far off into the distance, Navi still clutching his leg.

With half-closed eyes, Link watched himself jet over the forest, falling down into the green of the trees. His head went black then, and the only thing he saw in his mind was the face from before, menacing and gruesome, a promise of death.

Beneath the ocean waters, standing alone, nearly forgotten, the King of Red Lions wept. He had seen what had become of Link, and now guilt flowed through him. For so long he had paced through these empty halls, this forgotten kingdom, thinking of ways that Link could possibly win. He had thought he figured it all out. He had thought that even without the Hero's Sword, Link would still be victorious. But he was wrong, and now there was no hope left.

Or was there…?

This is it, the King thought, standing beside the stone structure: the final effort. Walls of water and a floor of cobblestone were all that the room offered. It was here that Link had finally defeated Ganondorf. It was here that the King had made his wish upon the Triforce.

He gripped the sword in the stone, sliding it free. "May the Gods forgive me," he said, holding it into the air.

The stone began to crack, light revealed beneath. The rock trembled in place, as if something within it was trying to break it open, like a chick hatching from its egg. The King heard a soft laughter as it all eroded away, crushing into pebbles. Standing there was Ganondorf, proud and triumphant. For a moment he did nothing, admiring his mere existence, wondering what had occurred. But one look at the King with the Hero's Sword in his hands told him more than any words could say. "Fool!" the King of Darkness shouted. "The Hero had slain me, and yet you undid his deed. You are even more pathetic than your Gods."

Turned the other way, the King of Red Lions held the Hero's Sword into the air. "Go!" he screamed. "Find him! Complete him once more!"

At first Ganondorf thought the King was talking to him, but when he saw him throw the Sword into the air, he knew. Ganondorf jumped into the air, catching the Hero's Sword before it hit the ground.

"No!" The King screamed, falling to his knees. Ganondorf smiled as a golden light emitted from the Sword, encasing him in it as well. Soon they were both gone, away from Hyrule, the place he was once bound to.

"Forgive me, Link," the King said, tears falling to the ground. "I have failed you once again."


	34. Chapter 34: The Lost Hero

Chapter 34: The Lost Hero

When Maple saw that the Poes were nearing the destruction of the second wall, she fought all evening without rest. She no longer thought as she slaughtered through the masses, flicking her wand to and fro, the Poes continuously dropping from the sky. But despite her struggle, and despite Elsor's defeat, the Poes continued to close in on the village.

The Hermit gave the orders to abandon the second wall, and the soldiers all retreated to safety as the Poes blew it open, gliding across the crumbled remains.

"What are we going to do?" Maple asked, watching as the Poes flew over the rubble of the fallen wall. "I fear that by tomorrow, this war may be over. But even if we swallowed our pride and surrendered, they would not accept it on any terms. The Poes will not rest until all of us are dead."

She looked up and saw the Hermit holding an ant in his palm. He crushed one of the ant's legs, and it squirmed in his hand, trying to break free and run away. "It is strange," the Hermit began, "how even posed with a threat that he can never even understand, much less overcome, the ant still struggles for survival, fighting against all odds to break free and," the Hermit gave out a faint gasp as the ant bit him and tumbled off of his hand to the ground below, "run away."

"But we can't run away," Maple said strongly. "These people will not leave their home. I will not leave my home."

Maple felt something odd even before it happened. She looked up to see the sky turn black. She watched as all color drained from the world. The vivacity in her face faded, leaving nothing. She looked down, watching as the ant scurried through the grass, the darkness swallowing everything around it.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared. Color returned, and the world seemed unchanged. There were no signs of what had happened –no indicators of it ever occurring again.

"What happened?" the Hermit asked.

Maple looked up into the horizon, seeing Death Mountain in the distance. Within moments a cloud of fire and smoke overtook the peak of the mountain. "It's Link," Maple said. "He's in trouble." She bit her lip, turning to the battle –to the desperate soldiers- then back to the mountain. "I must go. I caused Link much pain in the past. I cannot let him feel such pain again."

"Why should you go?" the Hermit asked. "Do you think you can really help him? He is fighting the Phantom out there. If anyone's going, it should be me."

"I'm going no matter the odds. Like the ant, I will squirm for my survival. As for why it shouldn't be you, well, I am the one with the broom." Maple jumped atop her broom and kicked into the air before he could argue further. "Good luck," she said, and flew off into the night.

A voice shouted in Link's head, "Wake up! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes to see Navi beside him, tugging his shirt. Link groaned and rolled over onto his back. He stared up into the sky, through the layered bed of leaves above him. Link looked around and saw that he was back in the forest. How far had the Phantom thrown him?

"Wirlin!" Link screamed. He waited but heard nothing. "Wirlin!"

_What do you want?_ The spirit asked.

"Heal me," Link pleaded. He surveyed his torn body, noticing the ugly burns and bloody scrapes. He tried to rise but fell back to the ground. "Please, Wirlin."

_Why should I heal you? I gave you the chance to defeat the Phantom, but you failed. I should just let you die now. You are of no more use to me._

"There is more," Link said; each word felt like a stab to his heart. "The Phantom isn't the only one you should fear."

_Speak._

"The Phantom mentioned that he serves another. There is more to his plot than just his army of Poes. If you don't heal me, more gruesome beings will come, and then your forest will truly be threatened. Heal me, Wirlin, and I will stop the Phantom. No matter what it takes."

_What could you possibly do?_

"Please…" Link said, clutching his burning arm. "You must." Link heard a sigh whispered in the wind, and then felt the wounds upon his body disappearing. The cuts and sears and bruises slowly healed, leaving his body clean and untouched.

Link arose and inspected his body, impressed by Wirlin's work. "Thank you," Link said, but he heard nothing but silence.

With Navi beside him, Link walked forward. He saw something just a few yards away and felt drawn to it. It was a statue of a warrior, Link noticed. He was just out of boyhood, and he held a sword outstretched into the sky.

"His clothes look like yours," Navi observed. Link nodded in agreement, touching the marble statue.

"Navi, why is this here?" As if to answer his question, the statue began to glow, stirring. A ghost with the same body of the statue awakened, rising into the air out of the statue, a luminous, translucent spirit.

"Who awakens the Lost Hero?" the spirit called into the night.

"I am Link," he answered, watching as the ghost lowered down to his level. He was a handsome man, about a foot taller than Link, with wavy hair and bright, blue eyes.

"You have come to me," the Lost Hero began, "because you need my help. We are connected, you and I. In a way, we are the same. I am a Hero that lived hundreds of years ago, in a place so very far away from here. A war had been going on, like here, and I was the one everyone counted on to stop it. But this war was not fought with swords and shields. I was fighting against something you cannot wound –you cannot touch. It was called the Twilight. Have you heard of it?"

"The Oracle mentioned it to me," Link said, remembering. "The Goddesses were forced to flood Hyrule in order to stop it."

"Indeed." Link could see that the ghost's eyes were tearing. "I failed in my quest to destroy the Twilight, and for that I have been forgotten. I chose a different path instead. I chose to fight Ganondorf. When I failed, and the Goddesses flooded the world, my people carried me over to this place. Have you ever wondered why the people here seem so familiar, Hero? They share the same origin as your people. They all came from the original Hyrule. They were all spawned from the same home."

It all made sense to Link now. These people that he was fighting for were _his_ people. Even if they lived different lives, they all traced back to the same place.

"When they arrived, they buried me here in the forest, and here I have slept for years. But you awakened me, Hero. The Triforce of Courage lives within you. Remember, Hero, that as similar as we are, you can still choose a different path. You do not have to repeat my mistake. You can succeed. But first you must accept what you have become. You must realize that in order to defeat your enemies, you must shed all doubts and insecurities. You must accept the fact that you can't do everything, that no reward comes without struggle."

"And if I fail? Will I be forgotten and lost like you?"

"Being remembered is not what makes a Hero. Even if you do succeed, there is no way to know that you will be a legend. I have lived in the shadow of the Hero of Time's legacy my entire life. I strived to be like him when it was impossible. Be your own person, Hero. Remember the past, but do not repeat it. Construct your own future."

"Thank you," Link said. "I think I am ready now."

"Good," the Lost Hero said, slowly seeping back into the stone statue. "I am sorry, Hero, but yet another threat will face you now. It is my fault. Like the Twilight, I failed to defeat him, and now it is left to you to finish my task." He disappeared beneath the Marble. "But unlike me, you will succeed, Hero. You will go on. You will not be lost."

"Wait!" Link shouted. "What threat? Who's coming?"

"So after all this time," a voice said from behind him, "you have still forgotten what I promised you." Link turned around and stared into the man he thought was dead, into the man who he had hoped to forget. And there he was, as if back from the dead: Ganondorf, the King of Darkness.


	35. Chapter 35: Facing Fate

Chapter 35: Facing Fate

"It isn't possible," Link said, his lips quivering.

"And just why not?" Ganondorf asked, stepping closer. He wore the same clothing Link had seem him in last; his draping robe covered him from his shoulders to his feet. His bloody red hair rounded his face from his head to his chin. "I warned you, Link. I warned you, but you didn't listen. I promised you that I would return no matter where you were and what you were doing. I will have my vengeance."

"I don't understand," Link exclaimed. "I killed you. I watched you die. You were cast to stone. I thought it was over."

Ganondorf held in his hands a sword. Quickly he unsheathed his dual blades from behind his back and put the sword in its place. "And that is where you went wrong. You turned your back on the past, boy. You obstinately looked only forward, refusing to remember what once was." Ganondorf held the dual swords forward, scraping them together. "The old fool, the King of Hyrule, was the one who freed me. If it wasn't for him, I would still be a block of stone at the bottom of the ocean."

Farore's words, which now seemed like distant memories, came rushing back to Link like a lost dream.

_Ganondorf will only return if the King of Red Lions himself pulls free the Sword of Evil's Bane from his stone body._

"Why would the King do that?" Link asked to himself.

"He was clinging on a lost dream, a last hope, just as you are," Ganondorf explained. "But you have both failed to acknowledge what you are, that the world is changing. Ironic that someone who was destined to change the world can't even accept the changes in himself."

Link wondered what he could possibly do to save himself now. The Four Sword was gone, and now he had little to protect himself with. "This is my destiny," Ganondorf said, holding the swords forward, "and I will accept it."

The King of Darkness jumped into the air, landing right beside Link. He swiped his two swords through the air, but Link ducked and quickly jumped backwards. The Hero set loose an arrow as fast as he could, but it hit nothing by the flat of Ganondorf's blade. The King of Darkness jumped into the air, preparing to dig the dual swords into Link's body, but the Hero withdrew the Wind Waker at the last second. He called forth streams of air to catch Ganondorf before he hit the ground. Link held him in the air for a moment, gathering strength, and then hurled him through the trees and across the forest.

When Ganondorf arose, he was covered in twigs and fallen leaves. "You pathetic fool," Ganondorf muttered angrily. He held out his hand and a single triangle upon it glowed a golden light. "You forget that I have the Triforce of Power on my side." He extended his palm and allowed a beam of darkness to release, rushing through the forest, taking down any trees and bushes in its path.

At the last second, Link jumped to the side, allowing the mass of energy to erupt in flames behind him. The Hero reached into his pack and took out a bundle of rope: his grappling hook. He twirled it in the air and threw it up into the trees, positioning it in place. Link jumped and swung forward, letting go and hammering Ganondorf in the face when he least suspected it. Both warriors fell to the forest floor at once, fumbling to grab hold of a weapon.

On the ground, Ganondorf attempted to stab Link with his swords, but the Hero narrowly blocked the hits with the edge of his boomerang. Rolling to the side for cover, Link jumped as another bundle of energy whizzed by him. He threw his boomerang forward, but Ganondorf ducked and it came back to his hands. He tried to hit Ganondorf with a few arrows, but each time the King of Darkness stopped the arrows with his two blades.

"Do you feel it?" Ganondorf asked, drawing closer. Having tried everything he could, Link was on the ground, desperately backing away with his hands and feet as Ganondorf stepped closer. "That is the touch of death. It has come for you, Link. Your time is up."

Link gripped the Wind Waker and thrust it forward, summoning torrents of wind to pick Ganondorf up and throw him into the sky. But as the winds circled around the King of Darkness, Link saw that nothing could move him. Ganondorf stood his ground, stubbornly fighting off the waves of air surrounding him. Link held his hand in the air for a long time, begging for Ganondorf to give in; but eventually Link could hold the winds no longer, and his hand dropped to the ground.

"How!" Link cried.

"It is just as I told you," Ganondorf said, just feet away from him. "You turned your back upon your past, and now fate is rushing up to you." Link's eyes were moist with tears. He could no longer fight. Ganondorf had never touched him in battle, but he had penetrated a part of him that was the most vulnerable of all. Link knew that without a weapon as sufficient as the Four Sword or the Hero's Sword, he could never defeat Ganondorf again.

His blades were inches away from Link now, but all he could do was stare into the black night sky and remember his meeting with the Oracle. She had known all along this would happen. She had known all along that Ganondorf would return, and that he would fail. Why had she deceived him?

When Link had asked her if there was any chance of failure, she had replied,

_You will only die if the King of Evil returns._

The two blades entered his body through his chest. Ganondorf pushed them further, until the hilts touched him, until the blades extended out of his back.

Link fell into Ganondorf's arms, and the Gerudo Thief dropped him to the ground. Ganondorf withdrew the sword from behind his back and replaced the dual swords. He placed the other sword on Link's lifeless body, wrapping the Hero's arms around the handle. "In the end your mythical blade proved nothing. It was nothing but a myth, a hopeless dream. Just like your life." Ganondorf then put his ear to Link's chest, and when he heard no heartbeat, he walked away into the night, leaving the dead Hero to his eternal rest.


	36. Chapter 36: Navi's Sacrifice

Chapter 36: Navi's Sacrifice

For so long the Phantom gazed into the distance, surveying the canopy of trees that spread into the horizon, anxiously waiting to see if anything was moving –if there were any trace of Link. Time passed and nightfall came, yet there were no disturbances in the forest. The moment had finally come. The Phantom had succeeded.

He drifted over to the Phantom Hourglass, now situated in the center of the pit, the ruins of what had once been a cave. Few grains remained at the top. By morning it would all be over.

He felt something moving –something encroaching. The Phantom turned around and quickly dodged a barrage of arrows as they sped by. He looked forward, and cast against the moonlight stood a man carrying a bow.

"You monster," the man accused, sending out another arrow. The Phantom caught it by the shaft in his hand and crushed it in his palm. "You will pay for what you did to Link."

"What is your name?" the Phantom asked calmly, swaying to the side to dodge another arrow.

"I am Wade," he answered, stringing his bow once more, despite the futility of his efforts.

"What was done had to occur," the Phantom stated, turning his head as another arrow flew by. "I am only trying to secure my people's future, just as he was. Surely you can understand that." The Phantom held out his wand, and the point instantly grew to a ball of light, so bright in the black of the night. Wade lowered his bow, his eyes aglow from the Phantom's magic. He saw the light come closer, and he held the bow forward as a shield to his eyes and a shield to his fears of what he knew was going to happen. Link had died in his endeavor to save his people, and so would he if he must.

But before the light could consume him, a young girl appeared as from nowhere, landing right in front of him, holding a broom. A dark shadow against a wall of light, she held out a wand of her own and swung it forward.

The Phantom's wall of energy seemed to be pushed away, as if deflected by the girl's flick of the wand. It flew off into the night, into the sky, and finally crashing down at the bottom of the mountain. Even from where they stood, everyone heard the explosion, and for a moment the night was flushed in red.

"Thank you," Wade said finally, looking into the girl's sad eyes.

"Ah, Maple," the Phantom said. "So we meet again."

She chose not to answer him, and instead stepped closer, pointing her wand at him. She feared that Link was dead –that the Phantom had murdered him- but was too afraid to ask.

Maple abruptly released a beam of white light from her wand. In turn, the Phantom sent out a rush of his own red energy. Both masses collided in the center, and both opponents stood their ground, holding together the clash for as long as they could.

"You have grown so strong," the Phantom said, holding his stance. "In just a few short years you have progressed more rapidly than any of my subjects. You are a true marvel."

Maple shunned the words, concentrating on holding the two behemoths of energy together. But she was continuously backing away, and the light was so intense, she felt as if her eyes were melting away.

"It only makes sense that you have returned to me," the Phantom continued. "After all, that is my wand you hold in your hand. Your life is my doing. You may not have known the course your life would take, but you have realized as I have that it was your destiny to turn to me –to become my apprentice."

Maple clutched her hand tighter upon her wand, forcing herself to step forward, ignoring the burning heat that touched her skin.

Refusing to succumb to her, the Phantom pushed forward as well. As a result, all of the pressure upon the two heaps of light caused it to grow tense and more volatile.

"It is time you joined me. After all, we both know how this is going to end."

The walls of light –white and red- finally collapsed and burst apart. The colors mixed together within the explosion, causing the peak of the mountain to burst into flames, for smoke to cloud its entirety.

The Phantom and Maple both crashed into the ground on opposite ends of the mountain, slowly rising and straining their eyes to see through the enormous cloud of flames and smoke before them.

"You will have to give in sooner or later," Maple heard the Phantom say beyond the veil of fire.

"I'll fight forever if I have to!" Maple shouted. She jumped atop her broom and rode over the fire and smoke, out into the clean, night air. She spotted the Phantom and dove, readying her wand. "I'll never give up. Even if I must fight all night, I shall never give in to you."

The night passed slowly in the forest, hiding Link's body in the shadows, hoping to forget him as it had forgotten the Hero before him. The cries of the birds were heard, their songs dismal and melancholy; it was as if they knew of what had transpired, as if they were aware of what it all meant.

Daybreak came slowly –painfully. It was as if the sun did not wish to rise –as if it hoped for the night's events to stay hidden in the darkness. But soon the daylight shone upon the fallen Hero, and the forest was forced to acknowledge his defeat –to bear witness to what would happen next.

She sobbed uncontrollably as she flew through the air, landing on the Hero's chest. With a glowing hand she touched his wounds, feeling the punctures in his body –the reminders of his defeat.

"Oh Link," Navi cried despondently, the tears flowing uncontrollably. She sank to her knees, her hands to his chest. She touched something: a sword. She wondered why it was there, but then her gaze was swayed toward Link's eyes, the lids open. His expression was that of disbelief –that of horror. He had died unknowing of what had happened –his thoughts and theories refusing to connect together into one piece.

Navi raised her head and looked up into the sky, her tears reflecting the light of the rising sun. She waited patiently for the forest to come to her.

_Even if I wanted to help, _Wirlin said, _it is impossible. There is no life left in him._

"So there is no hope then," Navi whispered, her eyes again staring into Link's. Her head shook slowly. "No, I can't allow that. Link, I promised you that I would protect you –that I wouldn't allow any harm to come to you. It is all my fault! I did not fulfill my promise to you. I hid when I should have acted. I ran when I should have aided you. And now you are dead, and it is my entire fault!"

The tears continued to fall, tiny droplets that dampened Link's tunic. Then she tightened her fists and wiped her eyes. "You gave me freedom. I owe you my entire life." She walked forward, up to his face, and placed her hand upon his left cheek. "Perhaps I can give it back."

Navi closed her eyes and allowed her life to be taken away. She dropped down and lay upon Link's left breast, over his heart. She placed her palms upon his body, attempting to transfer her energy into him. Finally, all light from her body disappeared from her save her hands. Soon she lost control, and even her figure changed. It was as if she was no longer solid –no longer lifelike. Her body was evanescing, falling like a ghost into Link. Her glowing hands disappeared into him, and the rest of her body followed. Soon she was gone completely, and only her tears upon Link's stained shirt were proof of her previous existence.

Link's eyes eased open, and he saw the light of the sun through the trees. He sat up and put a hand to his head, wondering. Then he felt the sword drawn across his body. He raised it up and inspected it. Could it be?

No, it was too obvious. It must be a trick.

And yet…if it was…could that mean…?

Link looked up and saw the statue of the Lost Hero in the near distance. And he knew the truth.

It was.


	37. Chapter 37: Twice Comes Dawn

Chapter 37: Twice Comes Dawn

The Oracle and Elsa sat quietly at the table, each revealing a dual expression to the other's. Farore's eyes looked down upon her creation. Her hands moved gracefully, whittling away the wood with a knife, and there was a blissful expression upon her face. Elsa was fixated upon the Oracle, a morbid look in her eyes, her mouth open in astonishment at the Oracle's calm composure.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, frustrated.

The Oracle looked up, her hands tightening the hinge between two pieces of wood. "Why, crafting a chest," she said as if it were obvious.

"With all that's going on, why do you choose to make a chest now?" Elsa demanded, her frustration casting away her decorum.

Farore lifted and placed the chest upon the table. The metallic handles on the sides flapped up and down from the movement, clanging against the wood consistently, like the tick of a clock. The Oracle looked into her eyes, and Elsa felt as if she were gazing into her soul. "There is a reason for everything," the Oracle stated. "All of your questions will be answered when the time comes." The handles stopped clanging and all was quiet for a moment.

But then, as if to break the silence, a blast of smoke puffed out of nowhere, and standing where before there was nothing were two women. The first was fair-skinned, her hair as blue as the clear sky, her texture both inhuman and flawless. The second had darker skin, and her blood-red hair was a jumbled mess, flowing down to her shoulders; and yet her body too gave off an alluring hue.

"It has been too long, sister," said the blue-haired one.

"So you have finally arrived," Farore said, grinning.

"Is that all you have to say to us?" asked the red-haired one. "After all these years of planning and wait, you merely criticize the time of our arrival?"

"I told you to come with me. Our world is not the same as it was. We are no longer safe there. I guess you've learned of this by now."

"You were always the bravest one," indicated the blue-haired one. "I know we'll have to leave eventually, but I guess we are just not ready to abandon our home. Our _original_ home."

"Until then," began Farore, "I suppose you should do what you came here for."

They nodded and walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out. Elsa's eyes were glued to the Oracle, still whittling away at the wooden chest.

The two Goddesses arose into the sky, surveying the entire battle with a bird's eye view.

"Shall we get on with it?" Nayru asked, the wind ripping through her rippling hair.

"I suppose," Din answered. "Remember, we must take caution. We cannot make the same mistake we did all those years ago. I fear this land will not soon recover."

"We have no choice but to act," Nayru admitted. "At least let's make it so we don't have to do this again."

"Agreed."

Nayru raised her left arm into the air and extended her palm. For a brief moment sparks of electricity crawled over her body, from her toes, up her arm, and into her hand. The once cloudless morning was suddenly filled with a swirling tornado of grey mist. It surrounded Nayru like a thundercloud, crackling and beaming with light that streamed through it. Her eyes turned as white as lightning, and soon everything turned awry.

On the battlefield, everyone looked up into the sky, up at this lone, ferocious cloud amid a blank sky. They all saw Nayru, like a bolt of lightning stagnant in the center, and their hearts jolted.

A voice was heard, but it was no ordinary voice. It was so angelic, so perfect in pitch. The soldiers could have sworn they heard it aloud. They turned to each other with odd looks, wondering where the voice had come from. Then they looked up into the sky and saw a tornado of smoke and light, and they knew.

_Retreat into the village,_ the voice said. _You will be safe there._

The soldiers turned and ran as quickly as they could, dumping all of their armor and weaponry to make them faster. The Poes saw this as a victory, and darted through the sky and towards them, eager to claim what they had so obviously won.

Nayru's eyes gained color again, and the winds around her lost their smoky appearance. Everything was clear again, and the swarms of tumultuous winds had blown out.

"It is your turn, sister." Nayru motioned to Din, and the other smiled.

The violent storm cloud arose once more, but this time it took a new form. With Din in the center, it spun with rings of fire, and it grew until it overshadowed the sun, scorching the sky.

When the soldiers finally made it within the safety of their city walls, they watched as the Poes crept closer, surrounding them.

"What now?" one of them shouted. "Have the Goddesses sentenced us to our doom?"

With a flick of Nayru's finger, a clear, blue-tinted dome surrounded the city walls. The Poes crashed into it, bedazzled and aghast by this new force. They began to claw at it, hoping that like the other walls, it would collapse. But it did not. Despite their efforts, the dome remained fixed, able to be seen through but unable to be forgone.

The Poes looked up just in time to see their sky overtaken by a hurricane of fire. It collapsed upon the earth, burning all that it touched. The Poes tried to fly away, by the fire torched them, burning them into ashes, engulfing everything it touched in flame. It was as if the world had become an ocean, but instead of water there was fire.

The people in the town looked up in horror as the conflagration came down upon them. They closed their eyes, waiting for the bracing heat to come, for the flames to melt them away. But they felt nothing, and when they looked up, they saw that the dome above them had blackened with smoke.

For a while the dome was dark, and they heard nothing. Everything was pitch-black, tense, and quiet. During those few uneasing minutes that followed, everyone held their loved ones close, praying that the Goddesses would protect them, waiting for the smoke to pass.

When it finally did, they looked out upon a changed world. They thought the grass fields would be singed to a barren stretch of dirt, but it was even more colorful than before. Daises and roses and sunflowers grew where there had once been corpses, and green, rolling hills had taken the place of the fortifications. A blue, sparkling river flowed where there was once blood and gore. It was as if everything was borne anew, as if the day had begun twice that morning. The wicked had been washed away like grime, and only good had replaced it.

"It is up to them now," Nayru said, content with her work, looking down upon the changed world.

"No," Din retorted, pointing out into the distance, where a towering mountain was filled with the frequent flashings of light, both red and white. "There is still more. The rest is up to Link. He must go where we hold no power. He must fight where we cannot. It is the only way. It is our last hope."

"Hope," Nayru repeated. "So that's what you call it."


	38. Chapter 38: Completion

Chapter 38: Completion

"Navi!" Link called, looking around the forest. "Navi, where have you gone?"

_She is dead,_ Wirlin answered.

"No," Link spoke. "That can't be true."

_She sacrificed her life so that you could come back. That is the truth._

Link felt the tears run down his face. "She did that for me? Navi?"

_You humans are so compassionate. And yet you ignore what is truly important._

Link was holding the sword in his two hands, and now finally noticed what he possessed. But how could it be? Had Ganondorf brought this with him when he left Hyrule?

But the truth no longer mattered. Only the present was of importance, and the problem at hand.

He wiped away the tears, in his mind paying his last respects to Navi. In the end, she had fulfilled her promise. She had protected Link from harm, even if it had cost her life. So determined to repay him for his deeds, she was.

"Wirlin, I need you to take me back to Death Mountain."

A rumbling laughter echoed through the forest. _How many times do you have to die before you learn?_

"Just once," Link answered, ignoring the rhetoric. "You will bring me to Death Mountain. I will slay the Phantom. You know it to be true."

Wirlin sensed a new life within Link. _Very well, but this is your last chance. If you return to my forest again without succeeding in your quest, I will kill you. Just know that._

"Don't worry," Link assured. "This time I know. I have accepted what I am, what I have become. I can look forward again."

_I can only take you as far as the woods reach. You will have to make the jump to the mountain yourself. _

An enormous bird twice the size of Link appeared and came rustling through the forest. The bird was as black as night, with eyes as large as Link's head. It outstretched its wings, and they spanned farther than Link thought possible. The Hero of Winds jumped atop the bird and prepared the flight to Death Mountain.

They battled all through the night, fiercely exploiting every weakness of one another, every false move. In the air, they fought against each other as if the night would never end, unleashing spell after spell, flying for cover, and confronting each other. When the sun finally rose at the peak of dawn, the Phantom's slow but effective tactics had paid off. Maple was drained to the point where she fought only because she knew the Phantom's next attack could be the one to end her.

Her dreary eyes lost sight of him, and she flew franticly, her wand raised. She felt the broom under her collapse, and as she fell through the sky, she saw the Phantom's menacing smile above her. She tried to use her magic to save herself, but by the time the words came to her lips, the ground met her. The Phantom dropped her broom, and it fell to the earth beside her. Yet it did not crack; the wood did not bend or break.

With Maple gone, it was a simple matter for the Phantom to disarm Wade and finally knock him to the ground with a surge of magic.

"That took you long enough," said a voice from behind him. The Phantom did not let the other notice his surprise. He waited a moment –just a moment. Then he turned and propelled a spiral of energy from where the voice had come from.

The man did not move from where he stood. He merely held out his twin blades, waited for the light to come to him, and split it in two, sending both masses of energy hurtling into the sky.

"Don't you even know who I am?" the man asked. "I am Ganondorf, the King of Darkness. Such a petty attack could never pierce me."

The Phantom floated back, his mind racing. "You are stronger than I am," he admitted reluctantly.

Ganondorf smiled, stepping closer, holding the dual blades out.

"But how could it be you? The Hero of Winds had killed you."

"The details matter not. I owe my freedom to Link's lack of vision and Hyrule's refusal to end what it begins. Sunken at the bottom of the ocean, it has been hibernating -asleep. But it is not just Hyrule. These people here are asleep as well. I am here to take what I have won, and claim my right as the ruler of this new world."

"And yet," the Phantom interjected, "you know there is more. You can see the Phantom Hourglass in the center of the pit, and you know that I did not stay here merely to kill these two fools." His words came jumbled now, the fear in him finally expressed as he saw Ganondorf edging closer, his face as stern and bold as ever. "You know that I am not the true enemy here –that I serve another. And without my help, you can never reach him until it is too late –until the swarms of monsters come thrashing through the Hourglass. You want to reach that place before it is too late." Ganondorf was inches away from him now, and the Phantom could see that he was contemplating whether to kill him or not. The King of Darkness held his blades just above the Phantom's neck, and he could see his reflection in the metal.

The blades finally lowered, and Ganondorf said, "If you wish your life to be spared, then bring me to that place now." The Phantom was already ready. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. They did not wait long. Soon the world turned as black as night, and all color drifted away like before, drawn towards the Phantom in a rainbow of light. The space between them went hazy, rippling like water. A fissure in the air opened up a doorway composed of shadows.

"Step through," the Phantom said, "and you will meet him."

Ganondorf took a step into the pool of darkness, taking one last glance at the Phantom. Finally, he stepped through and disappeared completely, enshrouded in the shadows. "Fool," Ganondorf heard the Phantom say, but it was too late to go back.


	39. Chapter 39: Hidden Within the Hood

Chapter 39: Hidden Within the Hood

Light returned to the world, and the portal disappeared, dispersing into the clouds like hot steam. The Phantom, overjoyed, laughed until his lungs were sore. He was so enthralled by his deceit, so overcome by wonder from how he had made it out of his predicament.

"Such deceit would never work on me." No, it couldn't be. "You were right about me, Phantom. I was not ready to accept my destiny."

He turned around, slowly, disbelieving, to see the Hero of Winds at the edge of the cliff, as if he had never fallen at all. His wounds had disappeared, as if they had been illusions created to make the Phantom think he had won. And most peculiar of all was what the Hero held in his hands.

"It can't be," the Phantom said, almost desperately. "You cannot have returned. I killed you. Is this some kind of dream? Your wounds have disappeared, and you hold a new blade in your hands. It's…it's…just a trick. This can't be real."

Link took a step forward, and the Phantom saw a new life awaken within him. First he saw the boy's hand brighten, a golden triangle glistening in the day. Then his sword seemed to incandesce with a light more vivid than the sun. The shaft of light was so strong, so bright, that it seemed to dispel all shadows in the area as truth dispels lies.

"I am complete again," Link said. "You knew this day would come. You knew that sooner or later I would accept what I have become, that I would finally be ready to progress further."

The Phantom said nothing, and instead lifted his wand and set loose a bundle of energy so powerful that it seemed a part of him had gone with it.

Unmoving, Link let the red cloud come to him. At the last second, he thrashed the Hero's Sword forward, letting the white light from within him be released. It collided with the Phantom's magic just before it touched Link, and the Hero held it there with his sword, pushing it away. Finally, the light of the sword consumed the red magic, swallowing it and blasting across the mountain.

The Phantom had no time to move out of the way, and so when the magic of the Hero's Sword struck him, his hands were raised in surprise. A sphere of fire and smoke erupted the mountaintop, and Link stepped through it to see the Phantom on the ground.

Suddenly the Phantom jumped forward, thrashing his sword in hope that Link would not be ready. But with just one stroke of Link's shining blade, the Phantom's sword was shattered into fragments of metal that were swept into the blackened air.

The Phantom again fell to the ground, and Link loomed over him. The Hero allowed the smoke and fire to be suppressed by the light of the sword until everything was clear again.

"You're too late," the Phantom said, pointing to the Phantom Hourglass. There were barely any grains of sand left on the top. "In mere minutes, this whole war will be over. Everything you ever fought for, everything you ever hoped to achieve, is about to be lost." The Phantom took out his wand, but Link's sword sent it flailing into the distance. The light of the Hero's Sword seemed to banish the shadows within the Phantom's hood, brightening everything. The wind finally lifted the hood, and Link saw who the Phantom really was.

"I don't believe it," Link said. Link had seen the Phantom's abnormal features before, his red eyes, his thick lips, but he had never seen his face. In reality, the Phantom was a man. He had no hair, and his skin was wrinkled and shriveled, but this fact was evident. "You are a man, not a ghost. How could this be?"

The Phantom laughed, taking refuge in his last power against Link: his identity. "It is true," the Phantom admitted. "I am a man. It should have been obvious. Haven't you ever wondered why the leader of the Poes is not a Poe himself? I grew up in this village like the rest of you, but when I saw the truth in the Poes, I turned to them for refuge. The Poes, the creatures that will come through the Phantom Hourglass –they are the future."

"I don't understand how you can turn to them," Link said, "when all they seek is power and destruction."

"You could never understand," the Phantom said. "Only she can." He pointed behind Link, and the Hero turned to see Maple rising in the distance, clutching her wounded body. "I saw myself in her those few years ago, and I hoped to give her my gift. She walked down my road, but eventually her fears overcame her. She could have been great. She could have been as powerful as me. But it is too late. You both chose the wrong side, and pretty soon you will see where your power falls short." He pointed again to the Phantom Hourglass, and they both saw the last grain fall to the bottom. "So kill me, Hero of Winds, only to see millions of others take my place."

He hesitated. When Link had pictured this moment, he had seen himself destroying a wraith, a creature bereft of humanity. But now it seemed as if he were killing one of his own –a man, a human like himself.

"It is just as I thought," the Phantom said. "You don't have it in you. Your people have a history of faltering when the end is near –of refusing to finish what you have started. And you are no different. It is just as Ganondorf said. You, like your people, have been asleep your entire life."

Link dropped the Hero's Sword into the Phantom, the white light seeming to drain the life from him. On his knees, the Phantom held the hilt of the blade, his mouth open, and finally fell to the ground.

The Hero of Winds looked at the Phantom, still alive, his eyes open in surprise. Bending closer, Link avowed,

"I'm wide awake."

He dug the sword deeper into his body, praying silently for his destiny to be over, for the Phantom to finally die. The Hero heard him release his last breath of air, a whisper in the wind.

Then he looked back to the Phantom Hourglass, encased in an outline of black. It began to expand, and Link felt all life and color begin to leave the mountain. It was like the Phantom's spell from before, but the intensity, the draining, and the speed, were all increased ten-fold.


	40. Chapter 40: His Other Self

Chapter 40: His Other Self

Carrying in his hands a chest glowing with a light that illuminated the space before him, the Hermit determinedly walked through the forest. The chest was so carefully crafted, carved out of a single block of wood. Gold linings were wrought around the edges of the chest, and a metallic hinge connected it together. The chest was so beautiful –so amazing- that the Hermit could not help but peer inside. But there was nothing within.

On top of the chest was a small slit. The Hermit remembered the Oracle's words before she had sent him into the forest with the chest in his arm: "In the forest you will find a key, and only with this key will you be able to lock this chest."

"But what am I to lock in the chest," Uriel had asked.

When Farore had given him the answer, it had taken time for him to believe. It just made no sense that something so powerful could be hidden so well. And it seemed dreadfully ironic that that same force could be locked away in something as simple as a chest.

Uriel was not frightened as he continued through the forest -not tense from the disturbing silence- not shaken by the ominous darkness. Rather, he almost felt at home, as if he had missed the esoteric safety the forest provided.

"Uriel!" the voice broke the silence. "It's you!"

The Hermit looked ahead and saw Link approaching him.

"Uriel, quick, give me the chest. Let me take the burden away from you."

He had been warned this would happen. The Hermit kept his eyes forward, stepping past Link.

"It's over," Link continued. "The Phantom is dead. The city is saved. We won! Why is this so hard to understand? I want to help you, Uriel. I want to make this easier for you. Give me the chest, and I will finish what you started."

"No!" the Hermit shouted, and then added, "Wirlin."

_So it has come to this._

Link's body materialized in the air, and then reformed right in front of Uriel's steps. Only now he was no longer a boy, but an old man with a beard and a missing arm. The Hermit stopped, feeling as if he were looking into a mirror.

_Look into my eyes,_ the other said. _Look deep within them and see the truth. _The Hermit tried to look away, but his eyes seemed drawn to look forward, locking in place. He gazed into his own eyes, now glowing. Within them, he saw the city, now peaceful and prosperous. With the war over, they were concerned with rebuilding the wreckage the war had brought them.

The dream faded, and Uriel was again in the forest.

_I promise you this, _Wirlin said. _My power will not extend to your village. I will allow you to grow, to become whatever you wish. Just give me the chest._

"No!" the Hermit screamed defiantly. "Farore told me the truth. You are slowly expanding, and if something is not done soon, you will take over everything again." Angered, Wirlin stretched his arm forward, gripping the chest. Uriel clutched it tightly, refusing to let go. Wirlin drew back, screaming. His hand was on fire, and slowly blackening and shriveling to dust.

Wirlin disappeared into the air.

The Hermit was told this would happen. Farore's magic prevented Wirlin from taking the chest from him. The shape-shifter needed the Hermit to give it willingly.

_So be it, _Wirlin's voice bellowed. _But you will not find what you seek. I will make your journey through this forest a nightmare. Terror will consume your soul until you have no choice but to give me the chest. So walk on, Uriel. Walk on._

Everything felt so dark to Ganondorf –so vile. He looked up, and the sky was an everlasting storm of red smoke, crackling with thunder. He looked over the ledge of the rocks, red as blood, and saw a world infested with gruesome beings. Nowhere did trees grow, or grass teeming with fragrant flowers. No –there was only the red earth- the corrupted earth.

Ganondorf turned around and saw a swarm of the gruesome beings, and in the center of them was someone he had only dreamed of. Standing on two legs with a ferocious snout with two protruding horns, the beast stepped forward. He held in his hands an ill-boding trident. Two additional horns extended from his shoulders, and he wore a black robe with a skull necklace around his neck. But the most fearsome of his features were his eyes –as crimson as the sky.

"After all these years, we finally meet once again," the pig said.

"I've met you before?" asked Ganondorf.

"Of course," the pig answered. "I am your other self, the spirit of your malevolence. My name is Ganon. Don't you remember?" Ganondorf shook your head. "I guess a thousand years has clogged your memory. Do you, perhaps, remember your failure against the Hero of Time? I thought you might. Once you were beaten, I had no choice but to come forward and confront him myself. When that happened, we were forever separated. After our loss, you were sentenced to imprisonment in the Chamber of Sages. I, on the other hand, was banished to this place: the Dark World."

"But now that I am here, we can become one again," said Ganondorf.

Ganon shook his head. "It is too late for that. You are flawed, Gerudo Thief. I am not a man like you, but a higher being –the true essence of the Triforce of Power. What could one do to enhance raw, infinite power? Nothing. You are disposable."

"No," Ganondorf said, raising his swords. They clashed against Ganon's trident, but the pig's strength was able to overpower Ganondorf, causing his dual swords to fall to the ground. "You can't do this!" screamed Ganondorf. "I created you! We are one! You are nothing without me!"

The trident radiated with a red glow, and a dark energy blasted from the three prongs and hurtled into Ganondorf. He did not fall to the ground. His hands merely rose into the air, his mouth hung open with pain, and he swayed back and forth.

"You have something I want," Ganon said, gripping the King of Evil's hand. "The Triforce of Power flows within you. Fortunately, because as you said, we are one, the Power can be transferred to me." Ganon abruptly jabbed his trident forward, and the three prongs entered Ganondorf's body. The Gerudo Thief did not make a sound, too proud to give in to the pain.

But then he felt his life suck away. The trident bloomed with light, feeding off of Ganondorf's energy. Ganon sneered, letting out muffled laughter.

"I can feel the Power flowing from your body into mine," he said. "It feels so exhilarating –like a surge of lightning. Is this what it's like to hold a piece of the Triforce?" He released the trident from Ganondorf's body with a sharp pluck, and the Gerudo Thief fell to his knees. The trident went dark again, the tips painted with the King of Evil's blood.

"End my life," Ganondorf murmured, blood spilling from his mouth. "I feel so weak without it. It is shameful. It is a fate worse than death."

"As you wish," Ganon said, grinning. Ganondorf saw the shadow of a greasy hand with scaly fingernails over his face, and closed his eyes for the final time.


	41. Chapter 41: Wounds That Can't Be Mended

Chapter 41: Wounds That Can't Be Mended

The voices and images were enough to make any man go mad, but the Hermit did not even stammer once as he continued on. Wirlin constantly filled his mind with dark pictures, some with truth, and others congested with lies. He saw and remembered the day the Phantom beat him –the day his arm and his pride were lost. And as quickly as the memory came, it was replaced with something else. He saw himself walking out of the forest, Wirlin defeated, only to see the city falling to the ground, a hoard of Poes swarming through it.

It was difficult to sort out the truth from the falsehood. Both were so painful.

He often used his magic to allow him to travel faster, but Wirlin always caught up to him. This was the spirit's domain, after all. Everywhere Uriel looked, the spirit lurked.

Right in front of him, the Phantom unexpectedly appeared, fabricated in the air. Uriel stopped in place, staring at what he held in his outstretched hand: a severed arm.

To avoid the pain these ruses brought to him, the Hermit often closed his eyes and tried to remember of a time before. He did this here as well.

"_Uriel," the Oracle had said, "so after all these years, you've finally come back to the village."_

_The man nodded. "The war required my service. I could not turn my back on these people."_

"_But I can see in your eyes that you do not plan to stay forever."_

"_No," Uriel admitted. "I…I just can't. The memories –they are too painful."_

"_I understand," the Oracle said. "These emotions that you feel: grief, sadness, guilt –they are what I have had to live with for a thousand years…ever since those rains began…But enough of that! You are here to rectify the world's state –to undo the past." She went over to the table and lifted the chest. "Take this," she said. "The last leg of the journey is about to begin."_

Uriel continued walking, refusing to let the voices in his head best him. He strode on for hours and hours, just waiting to see the sparkle of the key. His fingernails dug into the wood of the chest. Doggedly, he refused to let Wirlin take it from him –his one and only weapon against the shape-shifter.

Something glittered in the grass just ahead. The Hermit moved closer, and his vision began to blur. He closed his eyes and fought off Wirlin's trick, stepping towards where he saw the light.

_You've lived here for so long,_ Wirlin said. _I embraced you and gave you the right to call this forest home. I pitied you, Uriel. Your defeat brought up memories of my own past. Now you must pity me, Uriel. You must show me the same respect I showed you._

Fumbling on the ground, the Hermit finally clutched something, and opened his eyes. It was a sword, but no ordinary blade: the Four Sword. It all made sense to Uriel now; the _sword_ was the key.

A veil of shadows wrapped around the Hermit, and he was forced to close his eyes once more.

"_It was so long ago," Farore said, "and circumstances were so desperate. We started the Great Flood thinking that it would wipe out all of our enemies forever, but later we learned that the stronger the effort, the more they could slip away unnoticed. Ganondorf is an example of our failure to end what we began, but there was more. The Twilight lives, Uriel. Much to our dismay, the Twilight remains in this world. The Great Flood destroyed much, but it did not touch the ends of the earth. A portion lingered."_

"_I don't understand what this has to do with my quest to end Wirlin," Uriel said. _

_Farore sighed. "Oh, Uriel, there is so much in this world you people do not understand –could never understand. Wirlin _is _the Twilight. He is the last of what was once an ever-expanding cloud. It had covered the entire world at one point, and we were forced to take action. Wirlin is the last of the Twilight, a dying spirit that, over the years, has refused to fade away –the last flicker of light from a burning fire that has refused to quench. It has been left to you to lock him away forever –to undo my mistakes. Only then will we be safe from the Twilight's expansion. Only then will we finally be able to rest."_

Slowly, the Hermit opened his eyes, and he saw a small boy standing passively before him.

_Please,_ the boy said. _Don't do this._

"I have no choice," Uriel said, placing the Four Sword down for a moment. He clutched the chest tightly. "I know you have pitied my loss as you had yours. But sometimes it is best for some creatures to fade away into oblivion. You are one of those creatures."

The Hermit opened the chest and summoned the magic necessary to start the sequence. Like a fuse lit aflame, the reaction began, and soon Farore's spell took into effect.

The world itself seemed to smudge into a colorful rainbow, everything turning surreal. The trees bent low to the ground as if melting, and the grass was ripped from the earth in a colorful haze. Green, red, blue, and purple: everything was drenched in this multicolored smog. Like a swirl of paints, everything melded together. It spun through the air, all of it sucking away into Uriel's chest, leaving behind only what was real and true.

Uriel's eyes remained closed and he did not move, holding the chest in the air. But he could almost picture the boy in front of him, his body stretching and refracting like bended light, spiraling in the chest.

After what seemed an eternity, the Hermit opened his eyes again to see a forest that was not so dark, and not so grey. Quickly he closed the chest, picked up the Four Sword, and shoved it through the slit on top. The power of the blade, fused with the magic of the chest, would keep the last fragment of the Twilight locked inside forever.

"It is over," Uriel said, breathing loudly, gripping the handle to the blade he had once created. "It is over."

Gripping the chest with his one and only hand, the Hermit kicked the ground and rocketed over the trees. Without Wirlin to constrict his movement in the forest, Uriel would make it back to the town within an hour.

Holding the chest tightly, the Hermit gathered the last of his energy, flying off into the day, memories of Wirlin's pleas still fresh in his mind.


	42. Chapter 42: Return to the Shadows

Chapter 42: Return to the Shadows

It took much effort for Link to avert his gaze from the Phantom's open, lifeless eyes, full of death and sorrow. He could feel the mountain grow dark, the Phantom Hourglass casting its black glow everywhere, sucking up all color and replacing it with shadows. Link walked down towards the Hourglass and touched the surface.

"It's over, isn't it?" Link turned around to see Maple, her body bruised and beaten. She walked up to him, and for a moment Link cringed, but then held himself together. "I'm sorry," she said. "You may not believe me, but I truly have changed."

Link held his hand to the glass, feeling the burning hotness pulse through his skin.

"I guess it wasn't enough just to kill the Phantom," another voice spoke. Link turned around to see Wade, also in a poor state, but still able to walk without difficulty. "Link, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," the Hero said truthfully. His green clothes were now grey, and the usual hopeful tint in his eyes was no longer present. He heard a rock fall in the distance, and turned to see someone climbing up the side of the mountain.

His eyes lit up. "Tetra!" he cried, and ran towards her. They met near the cliff, and embraced each other. "Tetra, thank goodness you're well. Why have you come?"

"To help you, of course," she answered, looking down into the pit. She saw the Phantom Hourglass, but that was not what her eyes dwelled upon. It was Maple. But she reminded herself that Maple had changed –that if it wasn't for her, the town may have been destroyed.

They went down into the pit. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" Tetra asked.

"I slew the Phantom," Link began, "just as the Oracle said I needed to do. But apparently it wasn't enough. This sweeping of lightless dust that has passed over the mountain means that the Dark World and the Light World will soon collide. If something is not done soon, this war may not be over yet."

"Link," Wade interjected, "maybe you are thinking too much about this. Maybe it is as simple as destroying the Phantom Hourglass."

"I've tried that before," Link said. "It wouldn't break, remember?"

"But the last time you tried, even if it was not long ago, you were not the same person you are now. The sword you hold in your hand now is proof enough of this."

The Hero of Winds nodded. "I'll give it a try."

Link took out the Hero's Sword, the metal giving off the only light in the area. Waiting just a moment, he swiped his arm in a downward curve and made contact with the Hourglass. He expected to retract the sword, hearing a clang, but that was not what occurred. The glass seemed to shatter even before the blade struck it. The shards of glass fell to the ground like droplets of water, the sand piled up beneath it. There was a moment where Link stood in place, the sword still held where he had struck the now fragmented Hourglass, just watching the pieces as they fell to the earth. He could not believe it. And all that remained standing where the Hourglass once stood was the metallic frame.

For a moment there was nothing, but then…

"Link, what is happening!" Tetra cried. He had only blinked once, but in that split second, the world had taken a new shape. The first thing he noticed was that color had returned, yet everything still seemed bleak. They were still atop a mountain, but all was not the same. The remnants of the broken Hourglass were gone, as was the pit. He peered over the edge of the mountain not to see the saved town and grassy fields, but miles and miles of dust and red earth. Link looked up into the sky, and his eyes caught its crimson glow.

"Where are we?" he asked. He looked around him, and gruesome monsters were surrounding them. Tetra, Maple, Link, and Wade all crowded around one another, staring out into the hoard of demons. One among them stepped forward: a giant pig carrying a trident.

"Ah, Link," the pig grunted. "So nice of you to arrive."

Link recognized the face –the ugly snout and two bulging horns. He had seen it before –when the Phantom was close to bringing Link to this place. "Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Ganon," he answered. "You need not introduce yourself, Link. I know all about you. When you've met one, you've met them all. The Triforce of Courage -that is who you are. You must have fought hard to get here. No doubt you've killed the Phantom. You must think fondly of yourself, and the accomplishments you've made. But in the face of raw power, it all melts away –it all just trickles down to nothing like the sands in the Phantom Hourglass you obviously destroyed. Yes, I am aware that you hold _some _power. That blade in your hand has many names: the Hero's Sword, the Master Sword, the Sword of Evil's Bane. But none of those titles truly emphasize the true purpose of the sword. It brought you here, Link. It was the final piece in the puzzle, the last talisman that brought you to your true potential. And why did you need to reach your true potential, you ask? To come here, of course. To confront me. And to die by my hands for the final time."

* * *

When the Hermit made it out of the forest, he could not bring himself to enter the town. He saw the people running towards him, to the edge of the forest. They knew that he had succeeded –that Wirlin was gone forever. He longed to live with those people –to be part of their lives. But looking at the stub where his arm had been, he knew his dream was erroneous. His arm could never grow back. He could never return to the town and pretend that all those years of hiding had been but a mirage.

"Hermit," a faint voice sqeaked. He turned around but saw nothing, wondering if he hadn't killed Wirlin after all. "Down here." Uriel bent low and strained his eyes to see –to his everlasting surprise- a tiny person, the size of a small bird or even an insect. "I am a Picori," the tiny man explained. "My name is Owen."

"Can this be?" the Hermit said. "The Minish are real?"

"Listen to me," the tiny man said. "I am here to help you. The Picori have survived in this forest because of our ability to remain unnoticed. The Twilight could not detect us, and thus we thrived. You have survived in the same way, here in the forest. Even then, it was destined for you to become one of us."

The Hermit looked back, and saw that the townspeople were coming closer. With outstretched arms, they were sprinting towards him, tears of joy in their eyes.

"The sword you crafted yourself, the blade you call the Four Sword –perhaps you've heard of its other name: the Picori Blade? We were the ones who drew up that name. Why did we do so? It just seemed natural. You were destined to become a Picori ever since the day you created that sword. That is why it is the Picori Sword."

"What do you want from me?" Uriel asked.

"You know you can never go back," Owen said. "You want to, but you just can't. All of those days of hiding in these woods have made you inadaptable anywhere else. The shadows are your home. Come with me, Hermit, and you will meet others like yourself. You will have a home again, Hermit, with those who wish to remain in the dark like you. Trust me, Hermit. Take my hand." The Minish held out one of his hands, and Uriel bent low. He placed Farore's Chest –Wirlin trapped within it- on the ground, and allowed Owen to grip his pinky with a tiny hand. Owen began to walk forward, and the Hermit followed. He took one last look at the people and the town behind it, and immersed himself in the darkness.

"We always knew you would return to the forest," the Picori said as they walked through the woods. "I can make you one of us -shrink you down to the size of a Picori. You will be our leader, Hermit, and guide us. You have found a home, Hermit. You need not be unhappy anymore."


	43. Chapter 43: The Wish

Chapter 43: The Wish

Link could not stop looking at the monsters as they encircled them, fervently waiting for Ganon to give the order to attack. He tried to look away from Ganon, the pig's grin like the smile of death. He could not conceive what was happening. The shattering of the Phantom Hourglass was supposed to stop the Dark World, not bring them to it. What did this mean?

"Hero of Winds," Ganon's voice cracked, "let us test the true extent of your power." He snapped his fingers, and all of the ferocious beasts leapt through the air, enclosing the circle.

Tetra stayed by Link's side as the Hero's Sword flashed through the air, cracking bone and opening flesh. He fought with a thirst he had not known before, remembering all of the time that had lapsed where Tetra could not open her eyes.

Maple and Wade fought farther off in the hoard. The archer set loose scores of arrows at once, and lines of monsters dropped each time the bowstring twanged. Maple was less precise in her attacks, seemingly exhaling her magic in the air as she flew across the mountain on her broom. She was so quick with her strikes, spraying fire with her wand that slowly deteriorated her enemies into hollow corpses.

But as long as they fought, and as deadly as their attacks were, their progress was for naught. For as many monsters as they sent crashing to the ground, countless others were there to take their places. Ganon stood and watched the show, waiting for the four heroes to realize the hopelessness of their endeavor.

And when they did, it was not because they had given in. They had fought for as long as they could, and now they could barely stand, exhaustion usurping them.

The circle opened up again, and the four humans breathed heavily, watching as Ganon's figure stepped inside.

"It is over," he said, and raised the trident. Link tried to open his mouth and usher a warning, but his throat was dry and parched, and by the time he did, it was too late. Wade went down in a cloud of smoke.

"You monster!" Maple yelped, and kicked off the ground with her broom. When she reached Ganon, the pig knocked her off of her broom, and she went tumbling down to the ground. Quickly she withdrew her wand and let loose a beam of magic, but Ganon returned fire with the raise of his trident. His red magic quickly swallowed Maple's white, and soon her body discharged across the mountain, landing just beside Wade's in a motionless heap.

Tears ran down Link's face as he guarded Tetra. He wanted to check Maple and Wade's bodies to see if they were still alive, but feared what Ganon would do if he tried.

"Your efforts were futile," Ganon said. "You should have realized earlier that I am unlike anyone you will ever meet. If you thought the Phantom was strong, then you were sorely mistaken. He was but my pawn, a means to an end. You just don't understand the depth of my might. Even your rival, the Gerudo Thief, was nothing to me." Ganon snapped his fingers once more, and the monsters began to draw near, closing in on Link and Tetra.

"What's the matter?" Link said, drawing up courage. "Are you too afraid to fight me yourself?"

Ganon laughed, a crooked smile upon his face, and pounded his trident into the ground, ordering the monsters to stop in place. "As you wish, boy." They complied, and the pig stepped forward, his eyes blazing.

Ganon thrust his trident into the air; the three prongs lit in flame, and finally unleashed a blast of fire forward. Link mirrored Ganon's move with the Hero's Sword, and a beam of white energy spiraled forth as well. Both masses met in the center of the circle, and both foes held their stances, pushing against one another.

Link waited for Ganon to give in, but felt his grip upon the Hero's Sword slipping. He could not hold his place. He broke loose from the magic, and deftly rolled out of the way. The swarm of red and white rushed past him, arose into the sky, and disappeared in the horizon.

With a flick of his trident, Ganon set a blaze of fire ripping across the ground. Link jumped before the line of fire touched him, and in the air he withdrew the Wind Waker and swished it forward.

Gales of wind awakened and brushed away the monsters, attempting to push Ganon to the side. The winds began to circle, and soon a spiraling tornado threatened Ganon. For a moment he was captured by the raging winds, but then the pig cracked the ground with his trident and disappeared underneath.

There was silence for a moment as the tornado faded away, and Link wondered where Ganon had gone. He paced the mountain, turning often to see nothing.

He listened for a moment, and heard something quaking. The ground beneath him collapsed, and Link felt two hands pulling him down. He gripped the edge of the ground with all his might, but soon his hands slipped, and the ground closed above him.

Tetra cried, disbelieving what she had seen. They all crowded around where the hole had once been, hearing nothing. One of the monsters came close to her, but she kicked it away and withdrew a knife in a pugnacious warning. Alone, she stepped closer to the place where Link had disappeared. "Link," Tetra said. "Link, where are you?"

The ground opened up once more, and a body with a trail of hot smoke rocketed into the air and landed painfully beside the cracked earth. A second one came more slowly, pulling himself up and out of the ground.

It was Link!

Angered, Ganon quickly arose and slashed his trident forward. Link blocked the attack with his sword, and the battle resumed once more. As they fought, Link noticed that the blows were exchanged evenly –Link's nimble movements matching Ganon's slow but powerful ones.

Eventually, however, fatigue caught up with the Hero. He had fought the Phantom only just before, and he struggled to keep up with Ganon's raw power.

Ganon blocked a stroke from Link's sword and kicked the Hero, sending him sliding across the dusty earth. He raised his trident, and it began to glow crimson again, but then the pig felt the grip of someone upon his back, and clutched the body of the girl. "What a nuisance you are," Ganon said, and pounded Tetra into the ground. There she lay.

Link barely rose to his feet by the time he saw the great fire erupt into the sky. He held the Hero's Sword forward, but there was not enough time. The flames washed over him, and the explosion shook the ground.

"Finally," Ganon said, taking a step forward. But then he looked down to see Tetra's body. "Could it be?" He picked her up, and saw that a triangle was glowing upon her hand. "The Triforce of Wisdom. It lives in you, girl. You must be Princess Zelda. What a monumental day this is, then." The triangle disappeared from her lifeless hand, and reappeared on Ganon's, beside another. "And now to finish this." The pig stepped forward into the smoke, and found Link's limp body in the center of the explosion. He bent low and touched the boy, allowing the Courage to flow into his body. For a moment three golden triangles flashed on his hand, but then they disappeared.

In the sky, the Triforce descended down to the earth, the heavenly glow overcastting the crimson sky. Ganon walked away from Link and met the Triforce on the ground, mesmerized. His minions surrounded him, quiet in respect and disbelief. Slowly, Ganon put out his hand and touched the golden Triforce, its glow washing over his hand and blinding his eyes.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Yes! I can feel it. Feel the power. The power of the three Goddesses –it is mine at last! And I thought I was strong before. No, this is the true power –the ultimate power. I feel as if I can destroy anything I wish –overcome all." He looked around and surveyed his puppets, their eyes glowing at the sight of Ganon and the Triforce. "This is what it must feel like to be a God."

A warm, nurturing hand touched his forehead, and Link's eyes opened. No, it can't be, Link thought. Two women stood before him, so pure and perfect: Din and Nayru.

"Am I dead?" Link asked.

"No," Nayru said. "You are needed, Hero. This will be your last mission."

Din put out her hands, and a small mirror, framed in gold, appeared from nowhere. She proffered it to Link, and he took it, standing up.

"In this world," Din began, "we hold little power. But we have power enough to give you this: the Magic Mirror. Look within it, Hero. Look deep within it." He did, and impossible images came alive. He saw Death Mountain, the Phantom Hourglass on the ground once more in pieces, and the Phantom's bloody corpse over the pit. There were people walking across the mountain, all clothed in blue. Some inspected the broken pieces of glass in the pit, and others examined the Phantom's corpse. He felt drawn to the mirror, almost falling within it. "Stop!" Din shouted. "The Magic Mirror allows the beholder to travel between both worlds at will; but you must not leave without your friends. All you have to do is touch them, and they will make the transition with you."

Link nodded. "But what about Ganon?"

"Do not worry about him," Nayru assured. "Everything will turn out as planned." And within an instant, the Goddesses disappeared in a puff of smoke, gone from the Dark World.

"Goddesses of Courage, Wisdom, and Power!" Ganon screamed into the sky, "I wish for it all! I wish for what I was destined to receive –what is rightfully mine, and what I was promised since the dawn of time! I wish to conquer the world!"

He closed his eyes, waiting for the wish to come into effect. The three golden triangles separated from one another; one entered Ganon's body and became part of him once more; another collided with Tetra. The last…strangely…took off and flew beside Tetra.

Ganon looked down to see Link carrying Tetra's body. "Still alive?" Ganon said incredulously. "No matter." He lazily lifted his trident, wondering what the boy was hoping to accomplish. Link struggled as he carried Tetra off, close to the bodies of Maple and Wade. Ganon took his time charging up his energy. He wanted to make sure that when he was done with the Hero, there would not be one shred of evidence left. Ganon wanted to make sure that not even the boy's dust would survive the blast.

The three prongs began to glow, and Ganon's eyes narrowed and looked forward. He aimed the attack, and glanced towards Link one last time before…wait…no…no…it couldn't be.

Ganon turned his head around, searching for him and the others. It was a trick. They were merely hiding. "NO!" Ganon screamed, realizing the truth. "RETURN, HERO!" He tried to use his magic to traverse to the other world, the real world, but found that he did not have this power. But that couldn't be; the Triforce was supposed to bestow it to him. Ganon had made the wish himself. "I'VE BEEN TRICKED!" the pig screamed, and his pawns began to back away. The ground rumbled in Ganon's fury, and spews of fire erupted from the ground and soared into the sky in shafts of red. "THEY WILL PAY ONE DAY! THEY WILL ALL PAY!" The mountain was crumbing apart, the fire melting everything around him in an apocalyptic havoc –a maelstrom of ensanguined clouds and smoke. Ganon was alone now. He had eliminated his own allies in his irrepressible rage. "I WILL HAVE MY WISH! I SWEAR IT!"


	44. Chapter 44: Beginnings and Ends

Chapter 44: Beginnings and Ends

When Link and the others were transported back to the Light World, they crashed on the ground and slipped down the pit –down to the shattered remains of the Phantom Hourglass. Link was able to stand for just a moment, see the faces all around him, and glance over to his three companions –motionless in a pile, but then collapsed to the ground in a relieved sleep.

Upon awaking, he felt the comforting warmth of a soft, cotton bed. He turned on his side and immediately saw the Oracle hovering above him, a smile of recognition across her face.

Maple was the next to wake up, and she quickly slipped out of bed and left the hospital unnoticed. She shifted past Elsa, Link, and Farore downstairs, and quietly left.

Oh, but she was coming back. She knew it now. The people who had brought her back from Death Mountain had treated her like the others: as a hero. They did not think her a witch –an enemy- or surely she would have been left to die along with the Phantom.

As she flew up the mountain cliffs once again, Maple gratified the care Elsa had taken in healing her. Her wounds had been cleaned and dressed, and it seemed that neither the Phantom's nor Ganon's attacks would injure her eternally.

When she made it to the peak of Death Mountain, the first thing she saw was the empty frame of the Phantom Hourglass. Without the sand and glass that made it what it was, the Hourglass was deemed powerless.

At the top of the pit, Maple found the Phantom's body just as she had seen it last: the red eyes wide open, the body swimming in a pool of blood. She bent low and forced herself to stare into his eyes –stare into the eyes of the enemy.

"So you were human after all," Maple whispered. "I thought you changed me. I thought…I became you. But no. There was hope left after all. You did not get your wish, Phantom. I am one of them." She reached into her pocket and withdrew her wand. "And this tool of destruction you have given me, I have used aware of its curse. But I used it to bring an evil down, and for that I will be forgiven. And now that the evil is cast down, I have no use for it anymore." She placed the wand down on the Phantom's bloody chest. "Here," she said. "Take it. Let it be yours once more, and let me be cleaned of your wickedness." Then she arose and turned away, her black hair flying wildly in the wind. She jumped on her broom and made her way back to the village, making sure not to look back –making sure those cold, dead eyes would never gaze upon her again.

Later that day, after Link and the others had sufficient time to rest and heal, Farore called the entire village to meet in the town square. There she stood on a stage in the center, beside Link, Maple, Tetra, and Wade, raising a hand to silence the thunderous crowd. Everyone had been cheering, for word had gotten out that Link and his companions had not only slain the Phantom, but confronted a new villain, Ganon, in the Dark World, and succeeded. But just as Farore began to move her arm in the gesture, their voices softened into silence.

"My people!" she shouted, "It is over! You need not be afraid of the Phantom and his army of Poes any longer! The war is over, and the battle is won!" She paused for a moment, allowing the crowd to bask in their victory, but then continued: "I called you all here today to explain to you what happened atop Death Mountain this morning. You see, with the help of his friends, and the strength of his heart, Link completed the prophecy and finally destroyed the Phantom. But it was not over then, I'm afraid. You see, another universe thrives parallel to ours, and it is called the Dark World. It is there where the Phantom and his army of Poes originated from. The Phantom wished to connect the two worlds once more, allowing a multitude of beasts and monsters to step through and destroy us all forever.

"But that is not what happened, my people! Link shattered the Phantom Hourglass with the mighty Master Sword, eradicating the time limit that was about to end. But this action caused a slight fissure in the universes, and for a split second it opened up just enough for Link and his three friends to walk through. There, he was faced with his greatest challenge yet: Ganon, lord of the underworld.

"It was Ganon's hope to claim the Triforce for himself and make his wish, and that is exactly what happened. But Ganon's words were faulty. He wished to conquer the world, but he did not specify which world he wished to claim. Thus, he gained his wish, but not what he wanted: he claimed what he had already won.

"With the help of the Goddesses, Din and Nayru, Link traveled back to our world, saving his friends. That is the story of Link, the legend of the Triforce, and Ganon's wish. May you pass it down from generation to generation for all eternity.

"And now I wish speak of the future, for that is where we are headed. Our city is truly fortunate to survive this day. But next time the enemy may be better prepared, and so we must be ready. Our soldiers must be trained, and our walls expanded. It is for this reason that I request the construction of a mighty castle. The castle shall be a great symbol of what we will become. Our city shall be named after all this time, and it shall be called Hyrule, after the kingdom that once was, for we are all children of that lost kingdom. And with our new king, Link, we will surely pave the way for a better future –a future where we will be proud to call ourselves the citizens of Hyrule! Unfortunately, I cannot be with you when that time comes, for this is not my home –this is not where I belong. But you will be led, my people, and you will be led well. Give praise to your new king, and long live Hyrule!"

She stepped down from the stage, and the city cheered and cheered, until the sun came down and met the horizon. It was as if just a simple name –Hyrule- had aroused a new sense of pride in the people –confidence that their future was assured.

Farore requested a meeting with Link and the others inside Elsa's hospital, and they met her when the night came, wondering what she was going to say.

"Thank you for coming," Farore said once they were settled.

"Is something the matter?" Link asked, noticing that the Oracle was not so full of glee like the townspeople.

"I'm afraid, yes," she answered. "I lied today. Well, technically not, but I did not tell the whole truth. I did not say what should have been said, and that is that Ganon will one day return. Not for a long time, but eventually he will. When you broke the Phantom Hourglass, Link, you did not sever the seal between the two worlds. Rather, you brought them closer together. The fact that you were delivered to the Dark World is proof of this. The seal is closed now, but it will open again in many years."

"I see," Link said, disheartened.

"Do not worry," Farore assured. "All will turn out well, just as I told you. You have done everything you were destined to do, Link. A new Hero will be needed then to destroy Ganon forever. It was your duty to defeat the Phantom, just as it was the Hermit's to defeat Wirlin."

"Where is he?" Link asked. "You still haven't told us."

"He is home, and he is happy. The Hermit has returned to his forest with the Minish, and there he will remain."

"The Minish?" Wade repeated in disbelief. "I knew they existed!"

"Indeed. His duty is done, as is yours. The last of the Twilight is trapped within the chest I created, the Four Sword trapping him inside, and I plan to bring that chest to Hyrule Castle once it is built, and lock it within."

"So that's it then," Maple broke in. "We are done –finished. Even you can rest now, Oracle."

Farore smiled in spite of herself. "No, my quest -my purpose- will never be finished," she said, "for evil is omnipresent. Within a time I must travel to two other worlds: Holodrum and Labrynna, where my sisters have already gone. But you need not worry of this, for your concern is Hyrule now. You, Maple, have finally woven your way back into society. You, Wade, have become part of a legend -part of history. You, Tetra, have awoken from your slumber, and aided Link when he needed you. And you, Link, I need not lecture you on what you have become, for you are now king. Now go, people of Hyrule, and lead this new kingdom to salvation. Your children will pick up the torch from there, in this endless cycle of war and peace, good and evil, Power and Courage."

Down in the darkest depths of the ocean, where whales echoed their aesthetic songs through the water, and the sand beds stretched across the ocean floor in motionless wavy dunes, the ancient land of Hyrule sank farther into darkness.

But that was exactly what Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule wanted for his forgotten kingdom. That was exactly his wish upon the Triforce those many days ago: for a future for Zelda and Link; for the ancient land of Hyrule to be washed away, and that the King and Ganondorf's destinies finally be fulfilled, leagues under the Great Sea.

When he was sure that it was over and Link had won, the King of Red Lions wept in sheer bliss. So many times he had thought it was over, and he had failed. In his mind he had viewed this as a game of chess, he the player and the others the pieces. Locked under the ocean –separated from the rest of the world- that had been his place. He had watched carefully for a time, restraining his actions. Then he had thought he found the perfect move, and shifted his rook into a check position. But doing so exposed his prized possession: the king. And so when he had released the only weapon Link could possibly use to defeat the Phantom, he had also unleashed a great threat: Ganondorf.

But everything turned out all right in the end, not because of his doing, but because of the Gods, and because of Link. The rollercoaster of events was over now, and the King of Red Lions was finally able to rest, knowing that Link and Tetra had founded the next Hyrule, just as he had beseeched them to do.

With Hyrule's replacement showing promise, the King allowed the hibernating kingdom to face reality. The ocean cascaded down onto the kingdom, and it was all washed away. The waters rushed through the castle, breaking glass and filling the entire citadel to burst, and yet the King's smile did not wade. Finally his wish upon the Triforce was about to fully complete itself. Ganondorf was already dead, one of the only two men of the ancient land left alive.

And now only one life remained of the kingdom of old.

The King turned to see the white waters rip through the hallway, and he opened his arms in a gesture of embracement. The King closed his eyes, thinking of Link and Tetra, and the happy life they would have together.

And then the Great Sea blasted through him, and the last relic of the land under the sea faded into legend.

**The End**

* * *

So ends the story of "The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass." I thank anyone who has read this, and urge you to give a review. Keep on the lookout in the coming weeks for three posts here entitled, "How this relates to the Zelda universe," the "List of common themes, symbols, and elements in the story," and "My self-evaluation." Once again, thank you all. This has been quite enjoyable to write, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
